


Amends

by merry_amelie



Category: Nightrunner Series - Lynn Flewelling
Genre: Adventure, Fantasy, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-07-29 15:42:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 43,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7690288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merry_amelie/pseuds/merry_amelie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seregil and Alec's adventures between 'Stalking Darkness' and 'Traitor's Moon'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback: Is treasured at merryamelie@aol.com (or leave a comment).  
> Archive: AO3 only  
> Disclaimer: Lynn Flewelling is the creator of the Nightrunner series. I'm not making any money.  
> Thanks to my archivist, Travis
> 
> New parts will be posted every Sunday.

Harid Yordun had been looking for the disaffected Aurenfaie traitor for months. Ilar was the key to finally getting revenge on Seregil i Korit. He knew they'd been lovers from Mardus' network of spies; he knew the outcome of their union, and he knew Ilar was unlikely to be happy at the rise in Seregil's fortunes since they parted.

Now Harid stood awaiting his honored guest in his rooms at the Necromantic Hall in Benshal. A servant ushered Ilar in as Harid, ever the attentive host, offered him a drink. Forty years had not diminished Ilar's Aurenfaie good looks in the slightest. Harid allowed himself to consider other possible benefits to their association.

"Thank you for coming, Lat Ilar," Harid said heartily, using the Aurenfaie honorific.

"My pleasure," answered Ilar in pitch-perfect Benshali.

They sat in deep armchairs by the fire, and tasted their wine.

Ilar said, "An excellent vintage, sir."

"It's a Cirilian mountain wine. I quite enjoy the lighter varietals."

"If I may be blunt, why did you ask to see me?" Ilar asked.

Harid smiled at Ilar's obvious impatience, and got right to the point. "We share a common enemy, Seregil i Korit."

Ilar's eyes widened in surprise; he was clearly unprepared for this. In carefully neutral tones, Ilar asked, "What do you know of him, and what is your proposal?"

Harid sipped his drink. "My proposition, sir, is revenge. Seregil killed Lord Mardus in a swordfight, and I want him dead."

Ilar's eyes glittered in the firelight as he thought this over. "Why should I help you? His exile and disgrace in Aurenen are enough for me."

Amused now, Harid said, "Come, come, dear sir. My spies have run into yours trying to track down our elusive friend."

Unruffled, Ilar replied, "Information and action are two separate things, sir."

Harid rose and began pacing in front of the fire. "Perhaps I may be able to impel you to action, then. I'm sure you're aware from your *sources*," Harid coughed delicately, "that Seregil has had no talimenios since your relationship ended."

Ilar could not conceal his satisfaction at this from Harid's searching gaze. Utterly confident now, Harid said, "That has recently changed."

Ilar remained impassive, an act of supreme will, but he could not hide fluctuations in respiration and heartbeat from a fourth level necromancer. Ilar said nonchalantly, "It's just one of his casual dalliances, I'm sure."

"They've taken their vows at the Illioran temple in Rhiminee," Harid lied smoothly.

Ilar shot to his feet. "If you want my cooperation, I won't be humiliated."

Harid bowed. "I intended no slight, sir, but I had to learn your true feelings. I've told you my reasons for hating Seregil. Your jealousy makes you my perfect ally. Together we will destroy him." Harid gripped Ilar's hands in his with such force he left marks. Sitting down, Harid said, "Here is everything you need to know." And he described Alec of Kerry, the lad who had been Mardus' prisoner for weeks, captive yet indomitable.


	2. Cirna

Seregil and Alec rode out from Watermead at dawn, and trotted onto the steep streets of Cirna by mid-afternoon. Alec asked Seregil to stable the horses near the central square. Smiling, he went off to see about the inn. Their first time at Cirna, Seregil had disdained the six-to-a-bed accomodations, and they'd discovered an inn down Wharfside Way. They had shared a private room with a garderobe and tub. This time, Alec wanted the finest room the place had to offer, and hurried off to see if it was available. It was, for a price Alec gladly paid without haggling, and he added another half sester for hot water on demand, breakfast, and a multi-course dinner feast. Then he went to meet Seregil in the central square.

Making their way past merchants, their customers, children, and a few loose chickens, they came to the Enchanted Frog. Seregil's eyes sparkled. "Thank you, tali. This place was the best thing about our trip to sniff out Kassarie." Seregil's eyes widened as Neb the innkeeper ushered them to the best room in the house.

Closing the door, Alec grinned at him. The wide bed was a four-poster, its white linens fresh, smelling faintly of soap. The windows were open, admitting a sea breeze. Neb had deposited two foaming mugs of ale on the cherrywood table by the fire before leaving. The rugs were soft and deep underfoot. The place had the feel of Wheel Street, without the intrusive servants.

"Thank you, tali. What a wonderful surprise. It feels like my name day."

Alec grinned wickedly. "Oh, I've a thing or two in mind for that."

They sat on the cushioned couch, ales in hand. Sunset crimsoned the beach. Alec's head dropped on Seregil's shoulder, and he quickly fell asleep. Pensive by the fire, Seregil was lulled by Alec's breathing into a trancelike peace. He was awakened by Alec's touch on his hair.

He asked, "Are you hungry?"

Seregil nodded, smiling into his eyes.

Alec went downstairs and reappeared with a tureen and two bowls on a tray. "Mushroom soup," he announced, removing the lid.

"Smells delicious," Seregil said, and inhaled the soup with gusto. He tried to stop Alec as he cleared the table. "I'll do it. You've done everything else."

"Nonsense. I don't want you peeking at the next course." Alec arrived with four covered platters on the tray this time: shelled crab in wine, venison with goat cheese, spiced chicken in pastry, and mashed sweet potatoes. He insisted on serving Seregil with his best Silvermoon Street manners. They tucked in with relish, and the main course lasted over an hour, as they talked, laughed, ate, and drank. The dessert was Seregil's favorite, black raspberry pie.

"It's lucky we had only biscuits and water on the road, Alec."

"Oh, I think we could have done justice to this feast anyway."

"True," Seregil chuckled. They had wolvish appetites fresh from their journey.

"You've got a bit of berry on you. Let's see, how did you teach me to deal with that?" Alec took Seregil's chin in hand and licked off the raspberry.

Snorts erupted from a surprised and ticklish Seregil. "Well done, Alec. You're a fast learner."

Pushing the last of the meal away, they sat by the fire. "I'm in the mood for a bit of music. Would you like to play?" Alec asked.

"My pleasure," answered Seregil, picking up his harp.

Watching Seregil's skilled fingers run over the harp strings, Alec thought about Rolan and Aren. He had seen no signs of these gentlemen in Seregil's personality, and wondered how he'd managed to create such colorful characters with nothing in common. Seregil had made quite a powerful impression on him with foppish Rolan and arrogant Aren. The real Seregil, smart, generous, and true, always shone through to him now, no matter what part he played. The warmth in his eyes, a special look reserved only for Alec, heated him more than the fire.

The music faded, but Seregil didn't move. Alec pulled his hand from the strings. "Do you think I'm made of crystal? I won't break with handling."

"I've wanted to go at your pace, Alec," said Seregil, meeting his eyes.

"Look, Seregil, I kissed you first. If I'd waited for you to decide I was ready, how many years would have been lost?"

"I'm still treating you like a child, then?"

Alec nodded in amusement. "You have to ask?"

Seregil quietly said, "Forgive me."

"It's not necessary. Just let me show you how mature I've become. You've made it all so hard when it's really very simple." Alec stood to embrace him.

"Remember," Seregil said earnestly, looking into his eyes, "if anything bothers you, tell me right away. Friends first, right?"

"Always, but I want to know you inside and out." They kissed in wonder as the moon rose in the cloudless sky. Alec was still surprised by the velvet softness of Seregil's lips, so often set in a wry expression. Breathless, Alec hugged Seregil to him hard, and felt his friend's heart quicken.

Seregil looked at Alec's face searchingly. "How do you feel?"

"Ready to burst," Alec grinned.

* * *

Seregil could not believe the reality of Alec in his arms. This was the first time they'd kissed without being wet and stretched to the limit. He inhaled Alec's breath and saw his eyes from an unfamiliar angle. The warmth of Alec's cheek on his own made him fight the impulse to crush his friend to him.

Alec unlaced Seregil's shirt with unsteady fingers, and relaxed against the smooth muscle of his chest. Seregil pulled off Alec's shirt, and suddenly there was nothing between them above the waist. Alec pushed him down on the bed, where he began to kiss and touch every inch of Seregil's exposed skin. The urgency of his caresses freed Seregil to respond. Soon their breeches proved too constraining, and they peeled them down. They slid under the quilt, which was not as great a source of warmth as their skin. They blended with hands, mouths, and bodies. As their initial thirst was slaked, they went slowly, savoring each reaction, every movement. At last, the two lay exhausted, entwined, as they felt the sweat beneath them cooling the sheets. Sleep washed over them.

The next morning, Alec woke with the sun in his eyes. Seregil lay with his face on Alec's stomach, tickling him with each breath. He felt Alec stir, and smiled up at him. Alec had never seen him look so happy. The age difference evaporated as the lines of grief and care in Seregil's face were erased by joy.

Stroking his hair, Alec said, "This is the most wonderful thing that's ever happened to me."

Seregil captured his hand. "I'm the luckiest man alive."

"We both are," Alec said, as he pulled Seregil to him. Breakfast was a bit late that morning.

* * *

After they had eaten, Alec and Seregil rode out to Cirna's forested headlands for the day, and returned to the town stables exhausted and ravenous. The men talked quietly as they walked through the smoky twilight. By the time they reached the inn, the lamps were lit, and they could smell the savory scents of dinner cooking. Seregil and Alec sat in the greatroom of the Frog, drinking ale and tucking into Mistress Letty's game pie. They chatted amid the cheerful noise. A portly old fellow played his recorder by the fire, and they started singing accompaniment. Alec soon stopped; he wanted to hear Seregil's rich voice. Folk quickly gathered 'round, and the songs became unfamiliar to Alec.

He'd have to ask Seregil later if he wanted to make their way as bards in the future. They could easily make a living and satisfy their wanderlust that way. Smiling ruefully to himself, Alec could imagine Seregil's answer. How could they help Skala and Aurenen that way? Their special skills demanded to be used. Bards were many, Watchers few. The carefree lives of bards were not for them. Gazing at Seregil as he sang in the firelight, Alec drifted into a contented doze.


	3. Seregil's Birthday

Seregil's birthday dawned fair and clear, not that anyone knew it was his birthday, or so he thought. Preferring not to celebrate a day which would inevitably remind him of lost relatives, he hadn't even told Alec or Micum. He did not reckon on the resourcefulness of his Hazadrielfaie friend, however. Alec had noted dates in Seregil's book inscriptions, and one particular day, the first of Lenthin, was often repeated. So Alec, helped by Letty and her husband Neb, had made preparations days in advance.

Seregil's party was this afternoon, and Alec went over the final instructions with Neb. He checked the groaning buffet board, musicians, and decorations.

Later, as Alec bathed and dressed, he thought how happy Seregil would be with the party. "I can't wait to see his face." Alec put on a jade green tunic and matching breeches, and brushed his hair. Blue eyes dancing, he strode downstairs to get Seregil, who was reading in the common room.

"We're going to miss the start of the devotional at the Illioran temple if you don't dress soon," Alec said, as he pulled Seregil up, and they walked to their room.

"I'll be quick," Seregil said. Going to the wardrobe, Seregil picked out a white tunic with a midnight blue border and white breeches, and hurriedly put them on.

An elegantly gift-wrapped parcel suddenly appeared in Seregil's hands. He smiled expectantly. "I didn't think you knew about my birthday."

Alec pulled him close for a kiss. "I hope you like it."

Seregil unwrapped the package. It was a handsome silver cloak brooch in the shape of a panther, with S and A intertwined on the back. "Thank you, tali." He fastened it on his cloak as he left to buy candles for the devotional at noon.

While he was gone, the backyard of the Frog was transformed into a wonderland. Magyana, Thero, Valerius, and Wethis arrived from the Oreska. Their visit to Cirna mixed business and pleasure; the wizards had a meeting with General Akes in the morning. Now they worked their magic on the lawn. A marble sea nymph splashed in her fountain; doves glided over the yard; butterflies and wood sprites struck up a conversation.

All of this appeared to Seregil's wondering eyes as he returned, candles in hand. Alec ran to meet him. "Surprise," he crowed. "Happy Birthday!"

Seregil hugged him hard. "Thank you, tali." At a discreet hand signal from Alec, hidden friends moved from behind trees, converging on Seregil and Alec in a chorus of "Happy Birthday!"

Astonished, Seregil found himself in a sea of friends he'd thought they'd left behind in Rhiminee.

Kari embraced him, and said, "You didn't think we'd miss your birthday, did you?"

Micum clapped him on the shoulder, and said in mock exasperation, "If you looked any younger, Luthas and Gherin would have you for a playmate."

Illia scampered into Seregil's arms, and Elsbet grabbed his hand. Surrounded by Alec and the Cavishes, Seregil felt happy in a way he'd thought lost to him since Plenimar. His family was here. He thanked them warmly, and invited everyone to feast at the linen-covered tables Alec and Neb had set up.

Shrimp in beer, salmon topped with walnuts, spinach pie, snails in pastry, roasted potatoes, to say nothing of the desserts Seregil saw on a round table to his left. Brandied cheesecake, apple tart, hazelnut cake, all utterly scrumptious.

An impromptu receiving line formed, as the guests waited to congratulate Seregil. Magyana embraced him, and Thero grasped his hand, their rivalry cooling. Magyana gazed fondly at Alec and Seregil side by side, and said, "Nysander would be so happy at the way it all turned out."

Alec smiled. "I know he is." Magyana winked in understanding; perhaps Alec wasn't the only one to experience the wizard's visitations.

Seregil asked, "Did you make the sea nymph, Thero? She resembles a fresco of yours at the Oreska."

Looking pleased, Thero said, "Yes, that's my work. Also the doves. Magyana did the sprites and butterflies."

"You've outdone yourselves this time," said Seregil warmly.

Letty and Neb stared in awe as the wizards walked to the food tables; they'd never seen magic at such close quarters before. They embraced Alec and Seregil. "I hope you're enjoying yourselves," Letty said.

"Yes indeed. Everything's perfect," answered Seregil. "From the looks of this feast, I know who's in charge of the food," he teased.

Blushing, Letty said, "Alec told me all your favorites, and he and Neb brought the food from the market."

Seregil said, "Thank you all. Having our friends together here is the best gift."

"Did someone say gift?" said a voice at Seregil's elbow. It was Wethis, now working for Magyana, with a beautifully wrapped present, a small portrait of Nysander done in oils.

Thanking Wethis heartily, Seregil said, "You've captured his generous spirit perfectly. I'll treasure this."

At that, the floodgates opened, and a torrent of presents appeared: a tooled saddle from Micum, a framed poem from Elsbet, an embroidered shirt from Kari, even a crude drawing of Alec and Seregil from Illia. The Oreska contingent was no less generous. Magyana gave him a cloak magicked to retain its warmth always. Thero brought a flute he'd carved for Seregil. Valerius gave good advice, getting a general laugh from the assemblage, then handed Seregil a special drink widely assumed to have alcohol as its main ingredient. Valerius winked, but wasn't talking.

Friends, presents, food, and drink; the party had almost everything. Then the dancing started, and lasted into the evening. Jigs to stomps, flings to reels, nobody wanted to stop.

The party finally ended, and Alec and Seregil were alone in the inn yard. They stood on the lawn, looking towards the carnation beds. A night breeze blew their hair together.

"Thank you, Alec. This is the best birthday I've ever had. A surprise party!" Seregil chuckled in pure delight.

Alec grinned. "It's not that easy to get the drop on you."

"We'll see about that later on," Seregil said, as they turned to go inside. He saw movement to his right, and signaled to Alec. They strolled over, talking quietly. The clump of bushes where the motion had occurred was between them and the inn.

Fortunately, Seregil's poniard was in his boot. Had he known about the party, he would have armed himself anyway; it went against his nature to be unprepared. Seregil suspected Alec was weaponless, however, and confirmed it with a gesture.

Seregil's keen eyes picked out a swirl of black cloak against the lesser darkness of the starry summer evening. Keeping out of sword and knife range, Seregil scanned the area. The edge of only one cloak was visible. From its location, he guessed the position of its wearer.

Swift as a panther, Seregil grabbed at the intruder's feet in a split-second dive. He had him down in an instant. The man had not known he himself was being stalked, and let out a gasp of surprise.

Alec sat on his chest, and forcing his arms behind his back, tied them with his belt. He checked his left armpit for marks, and found the three blue balls of the Jugglers, the Plenimaran Assassins' Guild.

"Clumsy work, my friend," said Seregil.

The man grunted, but would not speak. Hauling him up, Alec and Seregil discovered he was a tall, heavyset man with curly black hair. They dragged him to the inn, shouting for Neb. The innkeeper ran towards them, took a look at the captive, and bellowed for his sons, Keshti and Dask. They brought the Plenimaran into the kitchen and bound him hand and foot. Then Keshti went for the Watch.

Letty was indignant. "What a time for this to happen: on your birthday, of all days!" she exclaimed angrily, glaring at the interloper.

* * *

When they went to bed that night, Alec was still mortified. "I should know better by now than to go anywhere unarmed."

Unlacing Alec's shirt, Seregil kissed the tip of his nose. "Remember when I stepped on the tabby cat's tail at Baron Sedric's? That overfed watchman almost grabbed us."

Alec smiled against Seregil's lips, forgiving himself at his friend's touch.


	4. Halcyon Days

They spent two weeks at the Frog, then headed north. Seregil eventually wanted to offer their help to the Queen, but he knew that the approaching winter would delay fighting for months. After the losses they'd sustained, Alec and Seregil needed isolation, time to heal and grow together. They decided to head out to the northern Skalan wilderness, where Seregil had camped before. The late summer weather was spectacular for riding, and as they rode into a pristine valley fringed by sheltering forest, they knew they were home.

Alec and Seregil set up camp, and started planning the construction of a log cabin. They thrived on the hard work of building it. Cutting the timber, drying, and assembling it took weeks, during which they slept under the stars, enjoying the mild nights. Alec liked slicing the floor planks, and they made a game of selecting the most colorful river stones for the large fireplace. Even Seregil was always warm there.

After the cabin was built, they fell into a pleasant routine. The men would wake at dawn, and get water from the stream a few yards away. A breakfast of summer fruits and porridge followed. Then they'd go hunting or fishing for their lunch and dinner, and walk back to the cabin, picking up mushrooms and nuts on the way. After lunch, Alec and Seregil chopped wood for the fire they kindled even on summer nights. In the afternoon, they relaxed by reading. Seregil made sure they cleaned their clothes by late afternoon so they'd be dry by morning. Dinner was early, and they washed the plates by the last light of the sun. The evening was reserved for cards and wine. When the fire was embers and the candles guttering, Alec and Seregil took full advantage of their solitude.

It was a good life, and both of them treasured it. Alec at eighteen was all but grown to manhood. It was hard to predict when he would be totally physically mature because of his dual heritage, but in Seregil's eyes, Alec had become a man.

Seregil treated him as a colleague, rather than a student. He no longer assigned passages for Alec to read, but suggested them. They puzzled out problems together, and Seregil stopped giving lectures, and talked with Alec instead.

Alec was clearly thriving. He appreciated Seregil's new style of teaching, but wanted him to know that certain things would never change. Whenever Seregil ruffled Alec's hair or swung an arm around his neck, it reminded him of their first days together, and the intimacies of friends which had deepened into love.

Alec had plenty to teach Seregil as well. His hunting, trapping, and fishing skills were considerable. They had more than enough food, and used pelts for blankets, rugs, clothing, and boots. Traipsing along after Alec, Seregil knew they were able to stay here because of Alec's lifelong experience in the wild. Their comfort and plenty were due in large part to him, just as Seregil had been the provider in Rhiminee.

Luckily for Seregil, Alec was a dedicated teacher. A woodsman's skills demanded patience. Hunting and fishing involved long periods of waiting, followed by explosive action. Stalking prey, predictably, turned out to be Seregil's favorite activity. All his senses engaged, alive to each stimulus, he'd stride noiselessly up the game trails, ready for anything.

As the seasons progressed, Alec and Seregil grew more contented every day. In autumn they made a gigantic pile of leaves by the stream, and would sit there by the hour with their books. Seregil built a cider press out of extra firewood, and they'd drink apple cider as they sized up their cards.

On the second of Erasin, they celebrated with a small jug of ale they got from a nearby hamlet. Alec's fate was certain, had they not met: a slow death at the hands of the slavers. Seregil's was not as obvious, but he couldn't imagine a happier outcome for himself. Aura was silently thanked so often that night that their cabin resembled a 'faie temple.

Late autumn found them walking in the woods, and shouting questions at each other in glee. "Where's the best blind?" "How do you fight in a stream with the water to your knees and slippery pebbles?" They'd time each other by counting as they swarmed up trees and ran through clearings.

In the winter, time slowed, and they kept to the cabin more. As they wore heavier clothing and used all the blankets, warmth enfolded them. The crackling fire became the center of their universe.

Seregil began to teach Alec the rudiments of the harp. He had Alec practice fingering for an hour at a time in the evenings until he could identify the strings with his eyes closed. They worked on simple chords, and when Alec had mastered a short song, "The Tinker's Lament," Seregil asked him to try to sing the words while playing. This was much harder but Alec persisted until he got it right. Seregil sat back to listen. Alec's voice had deepened in the two years since they'd met; it was now full and pleasing. Seregil closed his eyes and enjoyed the music. When the song was over, Seregil clapped, delighted by his friend's progress.

Alec flushed with pleasure. "At least I wasn't off-key," he said modestly.

Seregil teased, "Now Aren has a partner for duets."

"Oh, I don't know about that. I think I'm more on Rolan's level," Alec said with a laugh.

Giving the harp to Seregil, Alec said, "Play for me. I've heard nothing but my own poor strumming for the past few days. I want some proper music."

Seregil's trained hands teased the strings into a melody of such haunting beauty, Alec knew the song had to be Aurenfaie. He sat on the hearth rug, resting his head against Seregil's knee, feeling the vibrations of the music connect them.

Seregil played for half an hour, then put the harp aside. "Have I sent you off to sleep, lad?" Seregil asked, fingers entwined in Alec's hair.

"Off to Aurenen perhaps," Alec mused. "Maybe someday I'll play half as well."

Seregil said, "Don't sell yourself short, Alec. I've been playing the harp since the age of five. You'll be just as good when you've been at it fifty- four years."

"All that practice will count for something, I suppose," Alec said doubtfully.

Seregil slid down to sit by Alec on the rug. "Just think, by spring you'll be entertaining the worthies in Keston town."

* * *

Their favorite place from spring to autumn was the pool on the ridge, and they spent many afternoons there. Seregil and Alec liked to race and count out laps for each other. Water play was what Seregil loved best. The otter in him jumped, splashed, and dove with Alec. He'd be in the water for hours at a time. After his own swim, Alec would sit on the grassy shore and watch his friend, book in hand.

Just before leaving for the day, Seregil and Alec would float on their backs in the water, looking up at the sky. The clouds drifting by were reflected in the pool and in their eyes, as they discovered other properties of water.

* * *

In mid-Shemin, their peace was broken. One night, an hour after Alec had blown out the candles, he thought he heard a sound in the backyard. Stealing to the window, he looked out warily. There were three men in the yard, all carrying swords, and one had picked up the wood ax.

Alec watched as they crept towards his window. Turning to wake Seregil, he found him already standing on the table to remove the plank over the hole in the roof. Alec's sword and Black Radly bow were on the table. They climbed onto the roof and down the northern wall of the cabin. Stillness met them.

Running silently for the largest oak tree, they reached cover behind its massive trunk. Seregil looked back, and saw no signs of pursuit. He didn't think their escape had been discovered yet.

Soon they heard a commotion in the cabin as the frustrated men realized their mistake. They swarmed out the front door yelling angrily. Alec waited for all three men to run into the yard before he shot an arrow into the first man's heart. The other two tried to hide behind trees. One couldn't run fast enough to escape Alec's second arrow; the other made it to a tree, only to find Seregil holding a poniard to his throat. He was a big man with a black beard, and a feral smile was on his face. Seregil felt the ax blade against his stomach, and sliced the man's throat before the ax could move.

Examining the corpses, Seregil muttered, "Skalan dress and weapons. Let's find their horses. Have a care in case there are others." Seregil took the sword, Alec the bow, and they both had knives and lightstones.

Seregil went by the backyard, then set out towards the ridge. Alec headed for the woods. As he came back to the cabin, Seregil heard Alec's shouts. "Their horses are tied to trees," Alec panted, as he ran to meet him. "Three horses, three riders, all accounted for," he said with relief.

Alec showed Seregil the spot. Opening the saddlebags, they found small pelts of beaver, coney, ferret, and the like. Alec said, "They must have been thieves. There's no other way they'd have taken this many so early in the season. They broke in only for furs?"

Seregil shook his head. "Why come after us then? Easier to have stolen anything they fancied with us out of the way. Why fight if they could avoid it?"

Alec looked around in frustration. "Maybe they didn't want witnesses," he said doubtfully.

"Perhaps," Seregil answered, "but it's a long stretch from thieving to murder." As they rode two horses back, and led the third, Seregil said, "Let's see what we can find out around the area." They dragged the men to the ravine a hundred yards away from their door, and shoved them over the edge. "Are you ready to leave now?"

Alec chuckled. "I'd rather get a little sleep first. How about it?"

"Good idea. I tend to be slightly impetuous."

"That's just the way I like it," said Alec, throwing an arm over his shoulders as they walked home.

* * *

Seregil and Alec didn't have a chance to investigate the men. They awakened in late afternoon, and went to the pool to wash. From the ridge, they could see riders approaching, quickly making out the green and white of Beka's turma. To Seregil's surprise, he saw Micum's red hair among them.

As they dismounted, Seregil's happiness at the visit was complicated by the feeling that their year-long idyll was ending, measured by Micum's footsteps. And indeed it was. In the morning they were off to Aurenen with Beka's turma, at the service of Princess Klia, no less.

* * *

Magyana and Thero had been working for months on the problem of Alec's mother. Alec had told them of her supposed death when he was an infant, and they knew that Seregil thought she had been killed for her tryst with a human. Magyana realized that he was likely to be right, but since no one knew for sure, she wanted to find out. Alec had given Nysander a yellow thread his father Amasa had said belonged to his wife, ostensibly to verify her 'faie origins, but Nysander and Magyana had thought it might yield clues to her fate. They did not speak of this to Alec, thinking it cruel to raise hopes of her survival.

Now, finally, a breakthrough. Magyana knew that Alec's mother must have been a sorceress, both because of her Hazadrielfaie origins and her son's potential gifts, revealed by his accurate premonitions and visions of Nysander. Her magical powers made contacting her possible, regardless of her location. Today Thero and Magyana had received a translocation from Alessandra in their workroom. It was unmistakably a lock of Alec's baby hair, all sunshine and wispiness, wrapped in a note. Wizards translocated as small an item as possible to conserve magical energy.

Alessandra's note said that she had lived in Aurenen for the past eighteen years, and that she looked forward to being reunited with her son. Thero was to tell Alec the news personally when they met as members of the delegation to Aurenen. Only Seregil could be privy to this information until Alec decided differently. "I'm glad I finally have something positive to tell the lad," Thero said to Magyana over tea in the workroom.

"I know. Alec's had a lot of grief in his young life."

Thero said, "Meeting your mother for the first time at the age of eighteen! I can't imagine it." He stirred his peppermint tea.

"Neither can I. All those years together missed. Will she even recognize him?" Magyana sighed.

Thero said, "I hope so. Who would have thought they'd meet in Aurenen? Alec and Seregil will be surrounded by family."

"They're going to have a hard time keeping their minds on the war." Magyana frowned as she thought of the relatives lying in wait for them.

"They'll be pulled like taffy. I know it well. Every Festival night with my family is a tug of war. It'll be the same for them. Isn't it odd that they both have kin in Aurenen?"

"It's not a coincidence. Nysander always believed that there was more than chance at work in their meeting, and I agree. Not only the Plenimaran business," Magyana winked meaningfully, "but the way they've become a team."

"I wonder what Alessandra will make of that?" asked Thero, with a wry grin.


	5. Viresse

The Aurenfaie favored simple, clean lines in their structures. The current government buildings were eight hundred years old, and their architect, Driamenos, had perfected the lecantine style.

The Iia'sidra met in an oblong white stone building with only one floor. It overlooked the port of Viresse, and had large windows to enhance the view. A cluster of public buildings surrounded it. The Skalan embassy, built in the same manner, was to the left, across an expanse of lawn.

Klia's delegation arrived in Viresse three weeks after Alec and Seregil had joined them. They stepped into the Iia'sidra's hushed, wood-paneled assembly room. It had large square windows overlooking the ornamental gardens, and oil paintings of past members on the walls.

Palan i Livi, khirnari of the Krydesh clan, and chief councillor of the Iia'sidra, sat at the head of a long rectangular table, surrounded by members of the council. "Greetings, Princess Klia, honored guests," Palan said, standing, his white robe gleaming under his grey hair.

Klia touched her forehead to his in the formal Aurenfaie welcome. "Thank you, Lat Palan and Iia'sidrae. We appreciate your hospitality."

Palan bowed. "We have prepared lodgings for your delegation. Princess Klia, you and your honor guard will be housed in the east wing of the Skalan embassy. Apart from the princess, I'm afraid, they'll be five to a room, given our space constraints." Palan stopped speaking when he heard a chuckle from one of the soldiers.

Corporal Nikides stepped forward sheepishly. "I'm sorry, sir, but the embassy is a luxury compared to our barracks." This got a general laugh, even from the Aurenfaie.

Smiling, Palan said, "I'm glad you approve. Thero, your friend Lanteus is studying with us here, and has asked that you room with him. Seregil and Alec, your room will be next to theirs."

Seregil looked around the council chamber as his name was mentioned. As he'd expected, he saw a fair number of black looks. Many of these nobles had been friends of his father, and resented his humiliation. Though he'd been prepared for this attitude, Seregil felt visceral shame in their presence. After all, he'd undone years of effort at an alliance with Zengat, all the more important now that war was imminent.

Adzriel's understanding smile heartened Seregil, as did Alec's discreet hand signal, "I'm here to help." He returned his attention to Palan's words.

"...Perhaps you'd like to go to your rooms now and freshen up. We'll meet again for dinner at sundown." Heeding the polite dismissal, the group scattered and found their quarters with the help of pages.

* * *

When they got to their room and bolted the door, Alec and Seregil scoured it for magical charms. Satisfied at last, they sat on the wide bed, feeling the thick, textured blue quilt under their hands. A mahogany table with a water pitcher and cups on it was to their left, and a fireplace flanked by two leather chairs was near the foot of the bed.

A knock came at the door, and Alec let Thero in.

"I need to talk privately with you, Alec," said the wizard.

Seregil got up to leave, but Alec stopped him with an outstretched arm. "Thero, you know you can speak freely to both of us."

Thero inclined his head. "Indeed I do."

Alec and Thero took the chairs, while Seregil sat on the edge of the bed. Alec regarded the young wizard expectantly.

"Your mother is alive, Alec."

Alec leapt up from his seat, all color lost to his face. Seregil put a calming hand on his shoulder. "What are you talking about, Thero? How can that be possible?"

"She's Hazadrielfaie, just as Seregil surmised, but she escaped execution by fleeing to Aurenen. She lives in a cottage not four miles from Viresse. You can visit her today. Magyana contacted her using the thread you lent her. She sent you this." Thero placed the note and baby hair in Alec's hand reverently, as if he gave him gold.

Alec read the note in stunned silence. A slow smile quirked the corners of his mouth. "Alessandra," Alec said, relishing its music. "I can't believe it. All these years I thought she was gone. This is amazing." Alec started pacing around the room like a caged stag. "Can we see her now?"

Seregil said, "You go. Your first meeting should be private."

"Here are the directions, lad. The stables are right outside the gate."

* * *

While Alec was with his mother, Seregil tended to some social obligations of his own. Aware that Seregil was part of the Skalan delegation, one of his sisters and two of his friends called to see him.

Mairi a Illia, a dark-haired beauty of one hundred and thirty, Phieron i Klio, and Jesre a Lyra waited for Seregil in the summer garden. They were sitting on a stone bench next to a white rose bush when Seregil strode over. They rushed to embrace him, and he held them for the first time in forty years. Seregil saw that they had hardly changed at all, unlike his human friends. But they saw a different Seregil. He had left Aurenen as a child, and returned with a maturity they hadn't known.

As they sat on the bench smelling the flowers, his sister Mairi talked about her husband Kerad and their family. "When you can stay longer, my children want to meet you."

Seregil noticed that she didn't invite him home; two of his sisters did not want to see him. "I'd like that," he said blandly. He wouldn't alarm Mairi with too much enthusiasm. She had to live with Larinda and Eleste.

Phieron talked excitedly of their student days together, and the teachers at their school. He himself taught now, and told Seregil how little things had changed. History was still regarded as an important subject, but Phieron complained, "I try to explain the causes of the Great War, now that it looks like we may have another, but many of the children would rather discuss the styles of dress back then." They all laughed, remembering the trivial subjects that had consumed them at that age.

Jesre, a former admirer of Seregil's, acted as if that hadn't changed. She was drawn to his every word. Seregil was kind to her, but distant.

All of them were tactful enough not to ask questions of him, and accept what he told them. As far as they were concerned, Seregil was there because his ties to Skala and Aurenen made him the perfect ambassador.

They talked for an hour, then Seregil rose to go. Hugging them in turn, he said, "Thanks for coming. I'm glad we got to meet again. Erismai."

Seregil went back to the guest room and sat by the fire, thinking of all the good times he'd had as a boy with his visitors. He settled down to wait for Alec.

* * *

Alessandra's cottage was set amid the well-tended fields of her neighbors. Its wooden planks were painted dark brown, and flower boxes decorated each window. Staring at his mother's house, Alec felt his mouth go dry. He had never thought of her as a real person. Amasa had not spoken of her, and no one he knew had known her. She was as insubstantial as a princess in one of Rolan's ballads. Now he would meet her, talk to her, color the white page.

The door opened. A beautiful woman of indeterminate age stood gazing at him. She had long, honey-blonde hair and delicate features. She hesitated on the threshold. "Alec?"

He moved towards her. "Yes, it's me." He took a breath. "Mother."

Hands trembling, Alessandra reached out to embrace him. Alec awkwardly returned the hug, breathing in the primrose scent that clung to her hair. They held each other at arm's length, each memorizing the other's face.

"I can't believe you're still alive." Alec flushed, and gave her hands a squeeze.

Alessandra colored to match him. "I'm sorry Amasa had to lie to you. I've spent the last eighteen years wanting to see you, but hoping we'd never meet." At Alec's puzzled look, she continued, "I was praying that Amasa would never tell you about me for your safety."

"He never did, Mother. Father protected me for sixteen years, until the day he died of wasting sickness." They saw the tears behind each other's eyes.

"How did your wizard friend know to look for me?" It was Alessandra's turn to look confused.

Alec replied, "My talimenios, Seregil i Korit, figured it out. He could tell from my features I was 'faie, and he knew I was born in Kerry, right by Hazadrielfaie country. I'd told him about Father, and when he learned I had never known you, he put it all together."

"What a remarkable man! I'm indebted to him. We never would have met without his cleverness."

Alec smiled. His mother was predisposed to like Seregil. "May I bring him this afternoon? I want you to meet him."

"Yes, of course. We don't have much time. I doubt this is purely a vacation for you with the war on."

Pleased by her astuteness, Alec said, "You do understand that I can't talk about it?" He smiled sheepishly.

"My dear Alec, I don't expect you to. But we can speak about many other things. Would you like a walk in the garden?"

Taking her arm, Alec strolled with Alessandra along the garden path, an unexpected warmth flooding through him.

* * *

"I had no idea what to expect, but Alessandra put me at ease right away. She's kindness itself," Alec reported when he returned from his visit two hours later.

As they sat by the fire, Seregil noted approvingly the happy smile that refused to leave his friend's face. "I'm glad you finally got to meet her. You've been so alone."

"Not since I met you, love, but I know what you mean. My father was the only family I ever knew. The other side of the coin is filling in. Now I know where I came by that blush you're always teasing me about. And our coloring is identical. Mother is one hundred years old, but she hardly looks older than me. There's experience in her eyes, though. I can't wait until you meet her."

Looking into Alec's shining eyes, Seregil said, "Me, too. Did you make any plans?"

"Can you come with me today?" Alec asked hopefully.

"We're actually free until dinner, if you'll believe it."

* * *

They arrived at the cottage early in the afternoon. Leaving their horses to graze on the lawn, Seregil and Alec walked up the path. Alessandra was waiting for them in a chair by the door. She greeted them with a radiant smile.

"Alec, Seregil, it's good to see you. Thanks for coming."

Seregil bowed deeply. "It's a pleasure to meet you, dear lady. Thank you for your hospitality."

Alec noticed her faint flush, and was pleased Seregil had made a good first impression. "Hello, Mother." He spoke the word less awkwardly already.

They escorted Alessandra to the kitchen, one to an arm. She had prepared a light meal of baked flounder in lemon sauce, with melon for dessert. They gathered at a square cherrywood table, and talked while they ate.

"How did you and Alec meet?" Alessandra asked Seregil.

Seregil grinned at Alec, and launched into the tale, carefully excluding Watcher business. "I ran into Alec while he was collecting pelts up north. He became my guide over the downs, and we got on so well we decided to team up, and head to my home in Rhiminee."

If Alessandra was aware of Seregil's editing, she showed no sign of it. "That's a beautiful city. I passed through on my way to Aurenen. I almost decided to live there, but it was too crowded for my taste. As you can see," she pointed at the window showing green fields for miles, "I need a bit more room."

"So do we, Mother. That's why we don't stay in one place very long. We like variety and the open road." Alec smiled at them both.

Alessandra returned the smile. "I'm happy you two met. One of the things that troubled me when I left you and Amasa to escape 'faie justice," she spoke the word with an ironic edge, "was the fear you'd always be alone. Amasa said that he planned to live in isolation with you, as itinerant hunters. That's a good strategy for safety, not for bringing up a child." 

"I never knew any other life until I met Seregil, and I was happy then. We were always cold, and it was a precarious way to make a living, but Father and I enjoyed being together. I have no regrets."

Alessandra brightened. "I'm glad to hear you say that, my son. We're lucky things turned out as they did, Amasa dying a natural death, and the 'faie left with a cold trail." She stopped uncertainly. "Before we parted, your father told me that he would raise you in the Dalnan faith."

Alec heard her question. "He did, Mother."

"It's a good religion with respect for nature, but rather severe." Seregil and Alec understood her point now. She was wondering how Alec had overcome his Dalnan prejudices to become Seregil's talimenios.

Alec said, "These days I follow Aura and Dalna. It's too limiting otherwise. I honor both sides of my heritage that way."

Alessandra smiled charmingly. "Amasa reared you well."

* * *

When they returned to their room at the embassy, Seregil and Alec were jubilant.

Embracing Seregil, Alec said, "We've still got two hours until dinner," his voice husky. Seregil's breath was warm on his neck. "Let's celebrate."

Seregil kissed him hungrily. "I wish my relatives had this effect on me." They didn't even make it to the bed; the hearth rug proved too inviting. Awash in pleasure, they interlocked fingers as their breathing slowed. "I thought this was two throws out of three," Seregil said, his grin askew.

Alec crowed, "You're hardly in a position to dictate terms," and pressed his advantage on top of him.

"You think so?" Seregil asked innocently, as he effortlessly flipped Alec under him.

"I didn't know wrestling was your sport," said Alec breathlessly.

Seregil smiled wickedly. "It's just one of many."


	6. Adzriel

Later, after they'd washed and dressed for dinner, Alec and Seregil sat by the fire putting the final touches on their grooming. A tentative knock surprised them. They weren't expecting visitors.

Seregil opened the door to see his sister Adzriel's face in the dim light of the hallway. "Come in, Adzriel tali." He closed the door, and hugged her to him. "It's good to see you again, 'Riel," Seregil said.

"Dearest brother," Adzriel said softly.

Alec rose to greet her. He put out his hand, but she ignored it, and gave him a hug also. His cheeks pink, Alec said, "Hello, Adzriel."

Her musical laugh filled the room. "Ah, Alec, soon we'll seem like old friends. I see my brother has finally told you about your heritage," Adzriel said, looking at his 'faie clothing and the silver Auran pendant on a chain around his neck.

"I have you to thank for it, Adzriel. Seregil pretty much had to tell me after your comment to Nysander."

Adzriel suddenly turned serious. "I share your sorrow at his death. He meant so much to you both."

The three of them were silent for a moment, remembering their friend.

"It is partly that tragedy which has brought you to Aurenen, and me to you now. I want to prepare you before you go in front of the Iia'sidra tomorrow. Dear brother, I know, as does the Council, what happened in Plenimar."

The room was again quiet, as Seregil and Alec realized the implications of this. Their carefully held secret of the Four and the Helm had been revealed.

Adzriel reached for her brother's hand before she continued. "We could feel the black power here in Aurenen, and the magical battle. When Nysander fell, we mourned but knew that the Empty God had failed in his latest attempt to enter our world."

Alec stammered, "Latest?"

"Yes, Alec," Adzriel said gravely. "We're sure there will be more efforts. The Empty One is still trying to manifest. Seregil and Alec, you are bound to his destruction by prophecy. Will you help us?" Adzriel took Alec's hand, as well.

Seregil scratched his chest absently, and said, "I am connected to the god by more than divination. When I fell sick in the northlands, I had visions of him that I only half recall."

Adzriel gasped. "Then you're the only living person, to my knowledge, who's had contact with the god. Remember our clan priest, Dorus? He may be able to help you fill in those dreams of yours. I won't mention them to the council until we've tried."

Rising, Adzriel said, "What you've just told me gives me hope that we can keep the Empty God from our world altogether. I pray so."

Seregil and Alec stood also, and Seregil offered to escort his sister back to the embassy. "It's not necessary, tali," she replied, smiling. "You two should finish preparing for dinner," Adzriel said, fingering a strand of Seregil's tousled hair.

Closing the door, Seregil ran a hand through his hair ruefully. "Not a pretty sight, eh?"

Alec came over to smooth an errant lock, and brought it to his lips. "I don't know about that, tali. I like it this way."

"It's a pity I have to comb it then," Seregil teased, as he sat down.

Alec drawled, "You don't." Picking up the comb, he began running it through Seregil's thick hair, caressing more than grooming. Seregil closed his eyes and leaned back against Alec's stomach. A steadying peace ran through him; he'd need it tonight, dealing with the diplomats and their wives.

* * *

The state dinner was held in the ballroom of the Skalan embassy. The 'faie men, including Seregil and Alec, wore white waistcoats and breeches, their ladies jewel-toned gowns ornamented with the real thing. Klia's Urgazhi honor guard wore their dress uniforms, green tabards over white breeches. They dined in groups of eight, two 'faie couples matched with four Skalan soldiers at each round table.

Palan, Klia, Myrhini, Adzriel, Lanteus, Thero, Alec, and Seregil shared a table by a windowed door looking out into the night garden. Alec noted with satisfaction that Seregil's hair seemed polished by the candlelight.

Before the meal, Palan rose. "Distinguished Skalan guests, we thank you for joining us in Aurenen. In this time of crisis, I hope we can renew our ancient bonds of friendship."

Seregil noticed Palan's avoidance of the word *alliance*. Palan was not ready to commit to such a thing yet. Last time, it had taken Plenimaran ships off their shores before Aurenen would ally with Skala.

"We've prepared some 'faie delicacies for you. I hope you enjoy them," Palan continued. He raised his long-stemmed glass of Viressene white wine and said, "May we all come together again in a time of peace." Murmurs of assent filled the room.

The first course was asparagus soup. Klia was deep in conversation with Palan, neither letting a rare opportunity go by. Adzriel and Myrhini shared a common interest in drawing, and talked about their techniques. Thero was actually smiling at the witty commentary of Lanteus, who amused him with irreverent assessments of his teachers. Alec and Seregil discussed 'faie literature: light conversation, meant to be overheard.

The next course arrived, stuffed cod in sherry, followed by roasted quail with peppercorns. Dessert was baked pears in rum sauce. Replete, the guests leaned back to enjoy the liqueurs.

* * *

Alec awoke in the middle of the night when he felt Seregil tense beside him. They were both above the covers. The room was black around him. In the stillness, Alec heard breathing by his bedside. Time crawled as he forced himself to wait until his eyes were used to the darkness. Alec saw a huddle of clothes on the floor he knew he had not left there. At least one intruder, then.

Something brushed against Alec's face. He almost cried out when Seregil tapped against his hand, but two years of training saved him. *Two men* then *Attack now*. Alec's arms shot out and grabbed at where he guessed the man's neck to be. Strong arms pulled him to the floor. Alec saw a flash of metal, and quickly rolled. The blade jammed into a floorboard. His assailant's hand still gripped the dagger hilt. Alec chopped at the wrist with all his strength, and heard a crack. Now he could see the man's body distinctly, and aimed a wicked punch at his stomach. The assassin cried out in agony.

Seregil could see better than Alec in the dark. A glimmer of eyes shone faintly in the blackness. Seregil moved at the same second that Alec did, before his attacker knew he was awake. In an instant, he was off the bed and diving for the floor. The man tried rolling to avoid Seregil's weight, but he wasn't fast enough. Seregil slammed hard against him, knocking the wind out of him, and stabbed his eyes with his fingers.

The only sounds in the room were the groans of the two intruders. Alec and Seregil used the sheets to bind them as they lay writhing on the floor. Alec found his pack by feel, rummaged through it for a lightstone, and lit the white candles on the mahogany table. He then checked the doorbolt. No damage. They'd come in through the window then.

Drawing his poniard and placing it against the bigger man's neck, Seregil's eyes went cold. Alec felt a chill go through him as he watched.

"Who are you and why are you here?" Seregil asked roughly.

Breathing shallowly, the ruffian said, "You killed our brother, you filthy bastard." He sucked air. "There are three more of us. Better hope your luck holds." He closed his eyes, and would say no more.

Summoning a page, Alec asked that the embassy constabulary come and pick up the men. They arrived a few minutes later, and left with the prisoners, amid a flurry of promises to provide better security.

* * *

Back in bed, Seregil said, "I've been expecting something like this. My return to Aurenen has reopened old wounds. Many people have been waiting for a chance to get at me, some merely to berate me, others with less savory motives in mind."

As Alec stroked Seregil's chest, he said, "You warned me about this in Skala, but I didn't think they could strike at you here, not with all the guards."

"Alec, there's always a way. Think for a moment. What are the possibilities?"

Alec worried a golden strand of hair as he puzzled it out. "You could pose as a servant or a page. When we walk the hallways, we're accessible. There are too many windows in this building. The gardens have hedges to hide along."

"Excellent. They could also knife us while bathing, poison our food, or set fire to the room." Alec whistled. "We'll just have to be more vigilant for the rest of our stay, so let's get to sleep. Good night, tali."

"Can you really fall asleep after that ruckus?" Alec asked in surprise.

Seregil said, "Sure. Besides, we need our rest for tomorrow."

"Today, I suppose you mean." Alec touched Seregil's thigh invitingly. "How about some more exercise first?"

Seregil smiled. "Sleep is a little overrated," he said, taking Alec in his arms.

* * *

Seregil and Alec awoke at dawn to prepare for Dorus' visit. Seregil had to fast until then for the priest to have the best chance of success. Soon after washing, they heard a faint knock and greeted Dorus upon bolting the door.

The priest bade Seregil to lie still on the bed, eyes closed and relaxed. He put Seregil's palm to rest on the sigla. "Tell me everything, Seregil, from the beginning."

Alec knew most of the story, but listened intently as his friend spoke of Wolde and their pursuit, physical and magical. Seregil described the dra'gorgos, and tried to give his dreams the same coherence he gave to events in the real world. When he came to his vision of Seriamaius, Seregil was able to picture the god in more detail than he'd ever remembered: the texture of his golden skin, the gleam in a sapphire eye. And he recalled the panic when Seriamaius had asked for his other eye, embedded in Seregil's chest.

When Seregil had tried to tell Nysander his fragmentary memories of the encounter, he'd been overcome by dread. Now, telling Dorus, Seregil felt calm. Perhaps defeating the Empty God once had emboldened him. The vision was complete now, just as Seregil had actually experienced it.

Alec was pale, realizing for the first time all that Seregil had been through in his sickness. It reminded Alec of the nightmares Vargul had unleashed upon him.

Alec sat on the bed and left the chairs to Dorus and Seregil. Dorus had said nothing during Seregil's recounting, and for several moments thereafter.

Speaking as if each word pained him, Dorus finally said, "I think the god will try to reach this world again through you, Seregil." The blood left Seregil's face, and Alec groaned. "He has marked you for his own, and he wants you as his vessel. Nysander was right when he forced you to destroy the Helm; every piece had black power, as you know from experience. But we can't defeat the god by sacrificing another this time, not when there are other candidates for him to choose." Dorus looked pointedly at Alec, who covered his imprinted hand. Dorus sighed heavily. "The best we can do is to prepare you for your meeting with the god, to give you weapons which may thwart him."

Dorus got up to leave. "This is not to be spoken of in open council today. I'll see you in an hour at the assembly. Erismai."

* * *

Palan again wore his plain white statesman's robes when he stood in front of the Iia'sidra and the Skalan delegation later that morning. Three rows with ten chairs apiece had been set up for the guests across from the council table.

"Dear Skalan friends, fellow Iia'sidrae, we meet today to discuss Skala's successful campaign on Mount Kythes. Most of our guests are veterans of that battle. The information they gained there could shorten the war. I will call the survivors of that confrontation to speak to us now."

Princess Klia took the floor, and introduced the Urgazhi turma to the assembly. Alec was proud of Beka as she stood at attention and told the group of Plenimaran sacrifices, and the way that even unspelled arrows can help defeat necromancy. Thero spoke dryly of the dyrmagnos, and Alec of how he'd destroyed her and Vargul. Seregil was called upon to relate the deaths of Mardus and Nysander. Alec was pained to see his friend taut as one of his own bowstrings as he spoke impassively.

When they finished, all was silence. Echoes of the past reverberated in the chamber. Some of the Iia'sidra had grandparents who'd fought in the Great War.

Palan walked slowly to the front of the room. "The Plenimarans are working towards a renaissance of their third century ascendancy. What shall be done?" He opened the floor for discussion.

Adzriel stood. "An alliance with Skala should be the first step." There was some muttering at this, but she went on, unconcerned. "Remember your history. If Aurenen had joined forces with Skala early on, the Great War might be known to us as the Five Year War. Our delays gave the necromancers time to assemble their unholy objects."

Narsis i Pylas spoke next. "I've heard nothing today that necessitates 'faie involvement. In fact, it seems that a huge threat has already been eliminated." Scattered applause ensued.

When the Skalan delegates had finished speaking, Palan took the floor. "The Iia'sidra will shortly begin deliberation in chambers. All of our guests are invited to stay in Viresse during this time, but we understand that some of you need to leave."

The visitors felt a letdown at these words, but knew it was unrealistic to expect the Aurenfaie to decide their fate in an afternoon.

* * *

As they folded their formal wear, Seregil said to Alec, "I'm not surprised at the delay."

"Haven't they learned anything from the past?" asked Alec in dismay.

"Ah, youth," Seregil grinned, ruffling his hair. "I don't think most people ever do learn, Alec. You're a happy exception."

Alec managed a wry smile. "So what's next?"

"We've been invited to the family estate in Bokthersa. Care to visit your new relatives?"

Alec's uneasiness matched Seregil's own, but all they could do was finish packing. The summons had been a possibility from the moment they crossed the border.

* * *

Adzriel and Dorus came to their room a few minutes later. Alec and Seregil sat on the bed, letting the guests take the chairs.

Adzriel said, "I'm sorry, Seregil, that Aurenen won't come to your aid yet, but we will." She pulled out a worn pouch, and gave it to her brother.

Seregil withdrew a copper coin the size of a sester. It was covered by verdigris and rubbed smooth in places. Seregil looked at the imprint and recognized the profile of the first dragonlord, Desderos. The coin was over two thousand years old. Seregil cradled it reverently in his hand as he showed it to Alec.

"I never thought I'd see one of these," said Seregil.

Dorus said, "You're only holding it now because of your connection to the Empty God. It has been blessed every year at the Great Festival of Aura by the eldest priest at the temple. A soldier from Viresse, Ilke a Basi, carried it at the Third Battle of Wyvern Dug. She emerged unscathed that day, though most of her regiment was slain. It's thought to be charmed against the Empty One. We pray it can protect you."

"Thank you. I hope you're right," Seregil said.

Adzriel said, "You told the council that your sword was itself destroyed when you sundered the Helm." Seeing Seregil wince, Adzriel took his hand. "I'm sorry to pain you, tali, but we must speak of these things. Do you still have the poniard you threw at Mardus?"

Seregil said heavily, "Yes, I do."

"Excellent. Mardus had the Helm in his hands when you killed him. The poniard may become another potent weapon against the god." Adzriel hesitated, then said, "We believe he will try to reach you in your dreams, as he did before. Be open to these visitations, but beware his power to enchant you. I don't think he will be able to, but we have lost others to the madness he sends."

Dorus pressed two translocation charms into Alec's hands. "These are to be used if you need our help quickly. Alec, Seregil, go with Aura."

"Seregil tali, Alec, my new brother, Aura Elustri malron," said Adzriel, embracing them both.


	7. Going Home

They left Viresse in the afternoon, and spent the next few days rambling across plowed fields, hedgerows, and forested wilds.

Alec took to Aurenen immediately, relishing the intense green of the foliage, the blue-grey lakes and rivers, and the boundless sky. The temperature was just warm enough for them to be comfortable without cloaks; they walked unencumbered in their favorite hiking leathers.

There was plenty of birds and game for the shooting. Seregil's archery skills continued to improve, and they ate well on the road. Alec asked about the unusual mushrooms they rooted out, and Seregil assured him that they were innocuous.

Occasionally, they'd see the smoke of a town in the distance. An itinerant peddler would sometimes wander by, or a farmer tending his land, but mostly they were on their own. Seregil appreciated this, knowing all too well that once they arrived in Bokthersa, they'd be hounded by relatives.

In the late afternoon, Alec and Seregil would stop and camp by a stream, spreading their blankets out in the open air.

When they reached Torace, thirty miles out of Bokthersa, Seregil threw his pack down on the grass by the road.

"There's a clean inn here, with fairly good food. Care to try it, or would you rather go on?" asked Seregil.

"Let's stay there. I'm in the mood for a bed and bath tonight."

"So am I," said Seregil with satisfaction.

* * *

The Fox was a two story inn in the center of Torace's main street. It was built of bricks, with white doors and shutters. A stable was further back in the fenced yard.

They opened the door to smoky warmth, but not to the crowd Seregil had expected. The last time he'd stayed here, it'd been hard to move amid the crush. He'd thought the fine weather would bring in business.

Dropping their packs on the floor, Alec and Seregil sized up the innkeeper, a stranger to Seregil. He was a thin man of middle height, with grey eyes and hair.

"Welcome to the Fox, gentlemen. Tyrin, at your service," he said heartily.

Thanking him, Seregil asked, "Is the room by the orchard available?"

Tyrin said, "Indeed it is, sir. I take it you've stayed with us before?"

Seregil said, "Years ago, but I remember your good ale. Will you bring us a pitcher, please?"

"Of course," said Tyrin.

The room was large, the size of Seregil's bedchamber in Wheel Street. Against the back wall stood a wide bed with blue curtains. A couch was at the foot of the bed, facing the fire. In the left corner, more curtains were hung, and Alec pulled them back to find a garderobe and basin. As they washed the Aurenen mud off them, Alec noticed it was slightly ruddier than the dirt in Skala. Famished from the road, they hurried downstairs to dinner.

The greatroom was half full. Tyrin and a pretty blonde woman were serving the guests. He came to their table by the wall as soon as he could, and brought them stout and crab cakes. Alec looked around in curiosity. He'd seen Aurenfaie nobles at the Iia'sidra, but not many ordinary people, a term Alec still found hard to associate with the 'faie, despite finding himself one of them. They were mostly brown-haired and grey-eyed, though he saw a few blue and green eyes among the company. The main difference between humans and Aurenfaie seemed to be that disproportionate numbers of 'faie seemed young, inevitably due to the greater lifespan.

The crab cakes were delectable; it was lucky that Tyrin had brought plenty. He'd had many years of experience gauging customers' appetites; he didn't like wasting food. For dessert, they had apple cobbler dripping with cinnamon sauce.

Replete, they sat nursing the last of their stout. Alec got a real treat then. A short, thin man got up to entertain with an instrument Alec had never seen before. It was made of cherrywood, rounded with five strings down the middle. He started to play, and the sound filled the greatroom. It sounded like a cross between a lute and a harp, and enchanted Alec.

"It's wonderful. Do you know how to play it?" Alec asked, when a song was over.

Seregil didn't speak for a moment. His heart was too full with the sights and sounds of Aurenen, and Alec by his side. Alec locked eyes with him. "Yes, I do. It's called an amtere. I'll teach you, if you like."

"Please. I prefer it to the harp." Alec almost asked Seregil to sing for the gathering, but wasn't sure about calling attention to themselves. He decided to wait for Seregil's lead.

Matters resolved themselves when Seregil motioned to head upstairs. As he bolted the door of their room, Seregil said, "I know you wanted more entertainment, but we're close to Bokthersa, and I don't feel easy about it. I've been away so long, I no longer recognize younger members of the clans. Remember, most Aurenfaie still take me for a traitor, and some of these lads consider a knife fight a fine form of recreation. I wouldn't want to make killing someone my first act of repatriation."

* * *

The next morning, they ate a hearty breakfast of oat pancakes and set out on the day's walk, stopping to take apples from the orchard out back. Another beautiful day met them, and Alec began to think it never rained in Aurenen. If the Oreska wizards could do it, why not the Aurenfaie?

They strolled down the country lane, surrounded by birdsong, damp grass, and sunshine. Suddenly, Alec stopped, startled by the view. The fresh lushness of the river valley was like nothing he'd ever seen. It was a water garden: a canal and winding river with a misted meadow in between for them to walk on. Tiny droplets of water cooled his face and evaporated, replaced by others.

Alec turned to share his delight with Seregil, and saw the bemused smile on his friend's face as he observed Alec's reaction to his country. He glistened in the light, as Seregil stared, dazzled. Years later, both would recall the exact expressions on their faces, and the feel of the mist on their skin. The grass was a vibrant green Alec had never seen before. He reached down to touch a few blades, and felt them yield under his hand.

"Now you've seen the Aurenen I know."

"I never thought we'd walk along her 'chains of silver' together," Alec said, quoting from a song Seregil had sung him long ago.

Seregil looked at him silently, then said, "Neither did I."

* * *

Reluctantly, they turned from the river since the path to Bokthersa led away from it. Their clothing dried quickly as they strode through the afternoon heat.

At dusk, Seregil stopped and pointed to a fenced field. "This is the border of my ancestral lands."

Alec was surprised at the vastness of the property. As a hunter, he had roamed the wilds for years. It amazed him that one clan had holdings the size of his forest haunts. "No wonder there's so much intrigue in this family," he mused ruefully. "Much better not to own anything, just to pass through."

Seregil thought the same. He'd never wanted the privilege that came with being Korit's son.

"Let's camp here. There's a stream a few yards over."

Alec noticed that they set up their blankets outside the clan's territory; Seregil's ambivalence was palpable. That night, Seregil twisted himself into impossible positions under the covers, but sleep eluded him.

His first step onto his family's land the next morning was made easier when Alec squeezed his shoulder, and flashed Seregil an impudent grin. "We're here together. What can they do against that?" he all but said.

They walked through fields and orchards heavy with grains and fruit. It was nearing the harvest, and they could feel the ripening.

At midday, when they stopped for lunch, Alec said, "Will we get there soon?"

Seregil grinned. "Not until tomorrow, my friend."

Alec whistled. "How much land does your clan own?"

"Do you remember the map I showed you at the Oreska?" Alec nodded. "The Glasos River is the eastern boundary, the Blue Mountains guard the west, the Delen Forest to the north, and the Hale field we passed through to the south."

"That's enough for a whole country!" Alec said in awe.

Seregil said, "I don't want one inch of it. I'm quite happy disinherited and vaguely disreputable." He sneered comically at Alec.

"We don't need it, tali," Alec replied, through his laughter.

They walked on until sunset shadowed the fields. Their last camp before they reached the main house was under an oak tree a few yards from the road. The last thing Alec saw before falling asleep was the thoughtful expression on his friend's face.


	8. The Return of the Prodigal

The sun followed them for the rest of their journey. When they reached the outbuildings of the estate, Seregil led Alec to a little masonry shed with a stream bubbling in back.

"This is the wash house, Alec. It won't be in use now. They try to finish by noon. Let's bathe and change here. It's a mark of respect in Aurenen to show up clean and well-dressed at your host's door."

Alec wondered if this custom usually applied to family, or whether Seregil's long estrangement made him especially careful.

They walked into the gardens of the manor house early in the afternoon. They were met at the door by Tirsi, the ancient butler who'd served at Bok all of Seregil's life.

"Lat Seregil, it's good to see you again, sir!" he exclaimed with more vigor than Alec had thought he possessed.

Seregil clapped Tirsi on the shoulder warmly. "How are you, my friend?" he asked with a smile.

"Better now that you're here, sir. Many of us have been looking forward to your return. I hope you can smooth things over with the family." His eyes a bit wet, Tirsi retreated to safer, practical matters. They've put you in your old room. Larinda will see you in an hour in the music chamber." He ushered them inside, and Alec got his first glimpse of Aurenfaie wealth.

The great hall was decorated with tapestries, their midnight blue background covered in silver and gold embroidery, depicting what Alec thought were mythical beasts: griffins, unicorns, and the like. Smiling to himself, he recalled Seregil telling him that dragons, at least, were real. Five tapestries stretched along each wall, six feet high and three feet wide. There were three massive fireplaces, their light casting rainbows on crystal figurines atop marble mantelpieces.

Seregil reluctantly followed Tirsi up a winding mahogany staircase with Alec at his side. They reached the third floor, and went to his room, the fourth door on the left. His parents and sisters had slept on the second floor, leaving him surrounded by guest quarters and storage rooms. Tirsi left them with a promise to return in an hour.

Alec stayed still, watching Seregil and trying to think how best to help him.

Seregil stared at the bedroom around him. They had kept it just the same. He could be twenty two again, and freshly returned from fishing in Blue Lake. It was as if no time had passed since he'd left Aurenen all those years ago. Alec hadn't even been born or thought of when Seregil last slept here.

He looked at Alec and looked at the room, and felt as if time had turned on its head, his head. The big bed dominated the chamber, its green and blue hangings still showing little holes where he'd run his first sword through, just to see it cut. His mahogany desk, with nicks from that sword, hadn't moved from its position guarding the windows. The view out those windows was the same: the north pasture with its corn standing at attention, once his imagined army. The broidered green rugs still gave under his boots as they had when he'd played on them on hands and knees.

Forty years dissolved into nothing. The boy who left in disgrace was still inside him, pushing ever closer to the surface. Instead of struggling not to remember, he'd have to face it all. Some time soon, he'd have to tell Alec the rest of his story. It was long overdue. Alec had told him all about his past within hours of their meeting. It was his turn now.

Seregil walked over to Alec. Taking a breath, he asked, "What do you think?"

Narrowing his eyes, Alec said, "I can almost see you playing Knights and Wights at our feet." He pulled Seregil down to sit cross-legged on the hearth rug. They sat gazing at the flames in silence. Finally, Alec said quietly, "Are you sorry we came?"

Seregil didn't answer for a moment. "No. I've thought of home so often, it's a relief to be here again." He added to himself, "Now that I know you're in my future, Alec, how can I possibly regret the past?"

* * *

Tirsi knocked on the door at the expected time. Alec and Seregil followed him to the music chamber in the back of the house. Seregil breathed deeply as Tirsi opened the door.

He saw them frozen in time as they'd been in his mind for the past forty years. It was amazing how little they had changed. His eldest sister Larinda, long black hair flowing over her plum-colored gown, the blue-grey eyes and high cheekbones looking more haughty than ever. She seemed to judge him in an instant, all he'd done over the years falling away like old leaves. Middle sister Eleste, silver eyes gazing at him with muted scorn. Their husbands, Erim and Balt, tall grey-eyed accusers standing behind their seated wives.

Tirsi had discreetly left, but still no one spoke. Finally, Larinda rose. "Welcome, Seregil. Be comfortable within our walls." There was no warmth in her voice or manner.

"Thank you, sister," said Seregil, matching her tone. They touched foreheads in greeting. "This is my talimenios, Alec i Amasa Kerry. Show him every courtesy." The pronoun was duly noted. Seregil would not ask courtesy for himself here, and did not expect to receive any.

Seregil's brothers-in-law nodded stiffly, and Eleste repeated her sister's ceremonial greeting.

"How was your journey?" Larinda asked.

"Enjoyable. It was a pleasure to travel in this cool weather."

"You were always one for long hikes, brother," she said.

Eleste broke in impatiently. "After forty years, we don't need a nature talk. Do you know why we summoned you here, Seregil?"

"Summoned, not invited," thought Seregil. "Might it have something to do with my sixtieth birthday?"

Eleste flushed in anger. Seregil had often had that effect on her. She regarded his humor as impertinent, his constant questions as a child, insolent.

"Yes, of course," she flared. "The line of succession in this family has been up in the air since your exile. If you expect to be granted full rights again, you must make amends for your crime."

Larinda said firmly, "We'll talk about this later, Eleste." Relieved to be done with the awkwardness of their first meeting, Larinda dismissed Alec and Seregil with a curt reminder: "Dinner is at sundown, as you may remember, brother."

Tirsi met them at the door, although Seregil knew the way. "It seems like last week that I was scolding you for playing with your father's sword, young sir. Where did the years go?" He sighed and left them at Seregil's room, promising to call for them at mealtime.

* * *

A few moments before dinner, they donned the Aurenfaie whites Tirsi had left on the bed. White breeches, shirt, and tunic, the latter decorated with ice blue leaves about the waist. Tirsi knocked as they finished tying their shirt lacings.

The great hall was set up for the feast, the only place which could accomodate the dozens of people living at Bok. Larinda had four children between the ages of forty and eighty; Eleste had three, ranging from thirty to sixty; Mairi, who hadn't been there to welcome them, had three children as well, between twenty and fifty; Adzriel, who visited infrequently, was mother to two, forty and sixty eight. There were twenty servants in residence.

"Lucky we're here now," Seregil reflected soberly. "In a few more years, this place will be overrun by grandchildren."

Alec saw the flash of his uncertain smile as they entered the hall, which grew silent as they approached their chairs near the head of the table. Larinda had arranged for them to sit together, as did the couples around them.

To Seregil's considerable surprise, many of his relatives rose when they'd reached their seats, and placed interlaced fingers over their hearts. His sister Mairi made the toast. "To the brother we thought lost, welcome home!" Her words were echoed by most present, and Seregil felt the blood rush to his face. Thankfully, the room was lit only by firelight, and no one noticed but Alec.

Eleste and Balt sat next to Seregil on his left, and Mairi and Kerad were to Alec's right. Everyone started talking at once, which made it much easier to have an unforced conversation than it had been earlier.

Knowing that a parent's preferred topic is the children, Seregil asked questions about his nieces and nephews, some of whom were older than Seregil himself. They were grouped at the end of the table; he'd try to talk to them later, after the meal ended.

There were as many courses here as at the banquet they'd attended at the Aurenfaie embassy in Viresse. Squash soup was followed by mushrooms stuffed with velvety cheese, then veal in port wine, followed by brandied pears.

Alec chatted with Mairi, mostly about his impressions of Aurenen formed during the trip to Viresse, and more extensively over their tour of the countryside. She was a pleasant dinner companion who knew better than to stare at Alec, as some of the others were doing.

The dinner lasted for two hours, the usual duration. Afterwards, there was traditionally entertainment, and Seregil wondered what the family thought suitable for the occasion. He found out when Mairi asked Alec and him to perform. No one there had forgotten the skills of kinsman Seregil. His father had ended many a meal to the sound of his son's harp.

As he rose to get it, Tirsi put the harp in Seregil's hands. Alec followed him to the central fireplace, where two chairs had been set up for them. The hall quieted for the second time that night, and Seregil felt the expectation surround him. What had forty years done for his skills?

Seregil showed them. Alec had never heard him play like this before. Ten fingers in motion on the strings and stops, when most of their wayside barding required no more than four. Faster tempo, lighter touch; it was as if Magyana had spelled the harp.

Seregil did not forget the songs that showcased Alec's voice, and scattered them judiciously through the performance to allow Alec plenty of rest. On the last note, applause thundered through the great hall, as it had never done in his childhood. Seregil and Alec knew that more than the music was being cheered. When Seregil turned to Eleste and Larinda, all he saw was bored politeness as they wilted amid the enthusiasm.

Adzriel's and Mairi's children came up to them and complimented their performance. These nieces and nephews did not share the bitterness that afflicted some of their elders.

The gathering broke up a few minutes later, and they went to their room. As soon as the door was shut, Seregil breathed a huge sigh of relief, and went to Alec's waiting arms.

"We're hopelessly outnumbered, tali," he said into Alec's shoulder, where he rested his head.

Alec chuckled. "Well, when you live to be four hundred, you're going to have an awful lot of relatives." He started laughing when he saw Seregil's face; he'd have to be more careful in his choice of adjectives.

Alec locked the door, and turned to Seregil. "Your childhood room, eh?" Seregil reddened when he saw Alec gazing speculatively at the bed. His history saturated the room. How would that affect their loving?

Seregil touched an errant golden curl. "It's strange, isn't it? I've always felt so much older than you."

"I know, tali, and it's time to change that. There's really only a couple of years between us. You have to get used to it."

"I'll try, Alec."

"Good, because you need someone to take care of you, too." He hadn't dared to say this since Seregil had rejected his help while recovering from the disk wound.

Seregil sighed. "I've never been good at it. Adzriel was the last one who tried, with minimal success. But I think I could accept it from you."

"You'd better, after all you've done for me. And I say let's get to bed."

Matching Alec's impish grin, Seregil shucked his clothes while Alec did the same. Shivering a bit despite the heavy quilt, he curled into the haven of Alec's arms and relaxed as he felt Alec's hand massaging his hair, mouth pressed against the dark strands. He brought Seregil's face up to his lips, and was lost in the heat of their kisses. Moving together as one, they spent hours in their own world, a place where grasping relatives receded to a point of insignificance.

Seregil smiled down at Alec as he slept beside him. The bedchamber had become an adult's room, free of childhood ghosts. His perception of the room, the manor house, and his family had become a mature one, not bounded by his youthful perspective. Their loving had brought time into consonance once more. Seregil supposed it had been inevitable that his first visit after forty years would have an initial disorienting effect, but knew he would not have thrown it off as easily without Alec's presence. And influence. After so many years priding himself on being a lone wolf, it surprised him how easily he had let Alec into his life.

Alec had changed him. Seregil had not seen the need for change when he'd met the lad. In his arrogance, he had fancied himself the consummate teacher, imparting all Alec needed to know. But Alec had done the important work, teaching him to trust again after the long nightmare of Ilar's betrayal.

Seregil knew in his bones that Alec would always be by his side, and sent a prayer of thanksgiving to Aura before he fell asleep.

_Seregil, a child at 22, lay drugged in his cell in Viresse Prison the night before his forced departure from his homeland. A man stole in to see him in those dark hours, but Seregil was not conscious. Adzriel had given him pilesti to ease his pangs at leaving Aurenen, but the hallucinogen served an unintended purpose for his visitor._

_Seregil had a full complement of magical powers, but he was still in latency. Others, however, saw his potential. Though Seregil's gifts could not be removed completely, they could be jammed, made so unreliable that they would be rendered useless to Seregil. And so they were. Seregil seemed all but powerless now, but the man saw other talents in him, and did not want to have to deal with Seregil if he ever came into his own._

* * *

Seregil woke to a ray of sun slanting across the bed, no trace of the dream left to him. The same shaft of light had awakened him countless times in the past. So many details of life at Bok had been forgotten deliberately or with time in his wish to put Aurenen behind him. The sun seemed a bit more orange here. A Rhiminee sunrise always was missing something for him. Seregil knew Alec had also noticed the subtle differences in climate and landscape. On their rambles, he had pointed out the different bird species and vegetation. Leave it to a hunter to observe in detail.

Seregil smiled. He could always tell when Alec came to him out of sleep. "Good morning, tali," he said with a lazy grin.

"Morning, love. "We really wrecked the bed last night, eh?" Alec said, smiling as he stretched.

Seregil said, "Mmm-hmm. Must be something in the water."

"Oh, I don't know about that. I rather thought it might be my bedmate." Alec nipped his nose. "When's breakfast around here?"

"Why do you ask, Alec?" Seregil said, all innocence.

Alec put the pillow to good use, and Seregil barely got out the answer "in about an hour" before Alec covered his mouth with his own.


	9. Estate Matters

As they washed and dressed, Seregil told Alec what to expect at the meal. He knew his family would get down to business this morning.

"Age twenty up north has the same signficance as sixty here. Inheritance rights and a sanctioned marriage; my family thinks I'll fall into place now. But I won't play along. They must know that I'll never accept the last."

Alec breathed again. He couldn't believe that he'd been a diversion, until a bride gracefully parted them, but he knew the power of tradition and his friend's longing for his own country. Grateful that Seregil had never even considered acceding to his relatives' plans, he returned his attention to the conversation.

"...Adzriel and Mairi wanted me back in Aurenen because they knew that part of my heart was left here, but the others only tolerate my presence because of what I can do for them as the only son in the family."

Alec was silently grateful that his only role as son had been to take care of his father. He'd thought it would be nice to be part of a big family, but listening to Seregil, he was no longer sure.

"What do you want?" Alec said, twining fingers with him.

Seregil gazed at him steadily. "I don't want to live in Aurenen." It was hard to tell who looked more surprised. Seregil hadn't articulated the thought even to himself before. Something about Alec's sober expression made him think it through. "I have spent the last forty years waiting to return home. I've craved the tastes, sights, smells of Bokthersa. Now that I'm here I feel nostalgia for the lost boy, but as a man, I can see no place for myself that I want to fill."

Tightening his grip, Alec said, "That's because you're in your element in Rhiminee. I knew it the night we left the Oreska to go to the Cockerel for the first time." He looked at Seregil steadily. "Are you ready to go back?"

"Yes." Seregil rested his head on Alec's shoulder, and breathed in his clean scent. "I won't fail my family, though. They want me to marry so the estate won't be split up. I guess they expect me to be so grateful at lifting the ban that I'll come to their aid. Despite it all, I do want to help, just not at the price they're asking. If I don't marry, the holding will stay intact if Adzriel's son Cheros inherits it from her. She's always been fair in her division of wealth with our sisters, and Cheros is a better heir than I am in many ways. 'Riel has been taking him to council meetings since he came of age, and he already has two children."

"That should work, if they're willing to listen to reason."

"Let's talk to Larinda and the rest right now. Then I want to show you a little more of Bok."

* * *

Breakfast was set up in a dining chamber to the right of the great hall. Larinda, Eleste, Mairi, and their husbands were already there.

"Greetings, Seregil, Alec. I hope you enjoyed your first night here." Larinda waved them to their places. Mairi passed them fruit and biscuits.

Seregil said, "Thank you, sister, for your excellent hospitality. The sheets were even softer than I remember."

"Perhaps that's because you've never shared them before," Mairi said playfully, then blushed as Larinda sent a stern look her way.

Seregil said dryly, "One of the benefits of being a family is speaking freely." He winked at Mairi.

Larinda nodded stiffly, and said, "Then let's get down to it. You already know why we've invited you here." At Seregil's nod, she continued. "We need you to consolidate the estate. Your prospective bride is from Riosh clan, Marterite, and she knows about your talyn bond. In fact, she has one of her own, so you shouldn't get in each other's way."

"I'm sorry to change your plans, but I will not marry or live in Aurenen."

Nobody spoke, and Alec didn't like the way the others looked at Seregil. They weren't used to opposition, and had thought his willful streak broken by exile.

Larinda controlled her temper with an effort. "Adzriel told us that you wanted the ban lifted."

"I do, but I must be free to live where I choose."

Mairi said pleadingly, "Think of what will happen when Adzriel dies if you don't return, all of the children vying for the dragon's share of the inheritance. Our family will be torn apart."

"Not if I appoint Cheros as my surrogate. It will fall to him to apportion the wealth. He's the eldest son in the next generation. It's only fitting."

The room was quiet as they digested this, looking for problems. Finally, Larinda said heavily, "I'm no fan of innovation, but I find no fault with your proposal. We'll discuss it with Adzriel when she comes for a visit next month. But when will you learn to accept responsibility?"

Relieved that this was apparently a rhetorical question, Seregil and Alec nodded to the others and left. They walked to Seregil's bedchamber to get their packs, then went out the front door, currently unguarded by Tirsi.

Seregil decided to take Alec to see the stables and corral where he'd learned to ride. "My father put me on a pony at age four, and I took to it instantly. We rode around the estate together, and I watched while he talked with his people."

There were four horses currently housed there; the others were presumably in use. Alec and Seregil greeted the stablehand, and went inside. They petted muzzles, backs, and flanks, and made some new friends with apples left over from breakfast.

"I loved to come here after school and ride a filly called Amiel, then curry her for the rest of the afternoon."

Alec said, "Do you feel like riding now?"

"Sure. It'll make it easier for you to see more of the estate."

Seregil gave the stablehand a coin, and they saddled up two horses, Chessie and Dart, and headed for another of Seregil's favorite places. They cut across a nearby unplanted field to reach the hilly country to the right of the manor. Climbing easily on their fresh mounts, they reached a grove of evergreens. Alec and Seregil dismounted to make their way on foot into the heart of the little wood.

Somehow, Alec felt more comfortable talking in whispers here. He was a child of the forest, and this place had the silence and sanctity of the deep woods. Alec could barely hear his friend's voice.

"I found this grove when I was fifteen. Father and I had just had another fight, so I headed for the stables to get away. I let Amiel have her head, and she brought me here. I don't think anyone else knows about it. I have a shrine to Aura over there," Seregil pointed, his voice all but inaudible now.

Alec saw the lunar crescent carved into a big stone at the center of the clearing. There was hardly enough room for the two of them to stand abreast without pine needles brushing their shoulders. Alec could feel the sacred quietude of the place, the echoes of his friend's childhood prayers reverberating in the hush of the natural temple.

Acting on impulse, Alec took Seregil's hand, and ran their joined fingers along the coolness of the crescent. The talyn looked up, startled, as a brown owl fluttered in a pine tree to their left. They smiled, rubbing their hands to get the blood going, and walked out of the little clearing, taking care to step noiselessly, their passage unremarked by the other denizens of the wood. Alec and Seregil didn't speak until they reached the horses.

"How strange," Alec said.

"Nothing like that ever happened when I was a boy."

Alec grinned. "It reminds me of our first morning together near Asengai's keep. Remember the owl that hooted at us? I got the same feeling today."

"As Micum would say, you have a superstitious streak a mile wide."

Seregil and Alec rode down the hill. They dismounted to lie back against a rowan tree, Seregil's head nestled in the curve of Alec's arm. Seregil said, "This is the Aurenen I'll miss. All the intrigue at Bok and Viresse is better left to the Iia'sidra." He paused to consider the next stop on their tour. "After we return the horses, let's visit the brook where I caught my first fish. My father took me; in those days, he spent a few hours a week with me." Seregil couldn't keep the wistfulness from his voice.

Alec touched his cheek lightly, in understanding. He'd known a father's love all his life, and had been lucky enough never to suffer an estrangement.


	10. Natural Beauty

Seregil and Alec set off across the freshly cut grass after they left the stables. Both of them loved this smell, so crisp and clean. They waved at a fieldhand with a scythe in the distance. Alec saw a line of trees about a mile away, and guessed that they marked the creek.

They reached the little stream in a few minutes. This was where Seregil had learned to swim. The gentle current made it perfect for a little boy. The water was green and shallow, and stones rested all along the bottom. The brook twisted off out of sight. Alec and Seregil clambered down the steep, grassy bank, balancing against each other. They walked in the water, keeping to the middle of the creek, the banks only three feet from their sides. The water gleamed as it slowly flowed around their boots, and they could see minnows hurrying through the current. Stones shifted under their feet as they passed, and Alec reached for Seregil's hand.

Alec cried, "I bet we could walk all the way to Viresse from here!" and trudged along until Seregil thought he meant to do it.

"I tried that when I was eight, but Adzriel came in to get me when she found out. I was drippimg wet and in all sorts of trouble."

"What did she ever do with you?" Alec said, as he pulled Seregil toward the bank. They found an inviting patch of shade beneath an oak tree to lie in. A leaf drifted down to Seregil's hair, and Alec reached for it, thinking of pine needles in Plenimar.

Seregil said, "Do you like it?", waving his arm at the brook.

"I love it. It's cool even in summertime." Alec twirled the leaf. "I'm glad I got to come with you." He leaned closer for a kiss.

"Now you'll always be here with me in my memories."

"I wish I'd grown up with you," Alec said shyly.

Seregil sighed. "That's a daydream of mine also, Alec. Things would have been so different then." He paused awkwardly. "I have a few things to tell you, tali."

Alec nodded encouragingly.

"I've told you that Ilar and I were lovers. I felt that he deserved my undivided loyalty, just as we've given ours to each other." Seregil squeezed Alec's hand. "We took an oath of love that the Aurenfaie outlaw except in the case of their marriage vows. By doing this, we became renegades to our own families. Honor in Aurenen means first and foremost duty to the clan. Life outside that bond is dangerous. My exile began long before I actually left Aurenen when I was excluded from the web of Bok existence. Larinda told me that Father must have seen the selfishness in me as a child, and that is why he always disliked me."

Alec stroked Seregil's hair. "All you're guilty of is misjudging Ilar's character."

"That too," Seregil mused ruefully. "An oath is meaningless to a man without honor. I was bound to a man who lied when he spoke the words of joining, and I didn't find out until that terrible day when I killed the guard."

Alec said simply, "I understand, tali." Seregil had saved countless lives since then, but Alec realized that these could never expiate the one taken when he had lost his love and innocence in the Bokthersa night.

Shaking his head, Seregil said, "All this is ancient history. Let's use our time more productively. How about some lunch?" Seregil reached behind him to get bread and cheese from his pack.

* * *

Alec held up the waterskin. "Aren't you glad we don't have to drink from that?" He pointed at the creek.

"I tried it once, and it tasted like one of Valerius' more exotic potions."

Alec licked his lips. "Sounds delicious. I can see you weren't exaggerating about Aurenfaie delicacies."

Conversation flagged as they ate the dry, tangy cheese, produced from the milch cows in the northern pasture. Their dessert apples came from the orchard in back of the house.

Alec asked, "How far upstream have you been?"

"Only about five miles. We stopped coming here when I was ten."

Alec wanted to ask "What happened when you were ten to make your father hate you?" but couldn't when he saw the sadness on his friend's face. "At least he's not trying to hide his struggle with his father. He would never even talk about him before."

They waded into the brook again and happily splashed around. Seregil started singing 'The Water's None Too Deep', and Alec quickly joined in. They felt spray on their backs, and looked around. Water from the brook was flying upwards in hundreds of little jets, with rocks and fish heading for the skies.

Grasping Alec's arm without wasting words, Seregil propelled him toward the bank, which looked incongruously placid. They gazed back at the brook from a safe distance, but it had resumed its calm journey. Although their clothing was soaked through, and had green and brown splotches, they found it difficult to believe the uncanny event had happened.

Then the dirt they were standing on began churning and rising to hit them in the face with grit. Alec and Seregil ran for the grass, only to find it entangling their legs like chains. They pulled out their knives and sliced at the blades of grass. The men's blades prevailed, and Seregil grabbed Alec and headed for the nearest man-made object he could find: a wooden bridge over the creek. He hoped that because the wood was no longer alive, it could not be used against them. Sure enough, as soon as they reached the bridge, things returned to normal.

Seregil, who'd had some experience with nature magic, recognized it in action, though he couldn't fathom the purpose. They could have been slightly hurt by the stones or slowed by the clinging grasses, he supposed, but why the considerable expenditure of magical energy just for that? All this had succeeded in doing was to put him on alert, and only a fool would want to face a prepared Seregil as an adversary.

"What happened?" Alec said, shivering slightly.

Seregil held Alec, trying to warm him. "Someone's magicked the brook to spout up like that, but I can't imagine why."

"Do you think it's safe to leave?"

"Let's find out."

Seregil and Alec hurriedly picked up their packs, and headed for Bok without further incident.

"Alec, don't mention this to anyone, all right?"

At Alec's nod, Seregil relaxed a bit. As usual, he wanted to keep information to himself. They arrived at the manor house in time to wash for dinner, and went to their room without meeting any relatives.

* * *

Tirsi brought them to the small dining chamber they had eaten breakfast in that morning. Their hosts were already there; apparently, this was to be a private meal with Erim and Larinda. Erim rose and clasped hands with them, as Larinda nodded from her chair. They chatted over their battered codfish in raspberry sauce.

Seregil brought up the war as soon as possible. "What is your stance on Plenimar, Larinda?"

She finished sipping her wine, and said, "You know we have no official position as a clan, though Adzriel has been trying to get us to ally with Skala."

"Sister, you've always been the historian in our family--"

Larinda interrupted impatiently, "Adzriel sent us a transcript of the council meeting. We don't have to rehash it now."

Erim surprised everyone by saying, "Let your brother talk. After all, we haven't seen each other in forty years. The least we can do is hear him out." He patted his wife's hand.

Larinda sighed. "You're right, of course, tali," she said, returning the caress. "Seregil, please continue."

"Our clan was one of the first to advocate joining in the Great War. We did this before the first ships were sighted off Viresse harbor. The reasons then are identical to those now. Skala cannot win this war herself. Mardus' attack on the Oreska has left the wizards outnumbered three to one by the Plenimaran necromancers. Their infantry boasts two soldiers for every Skalan. Magyana has received word that Zengat will enter the fray next month. Queen Idrilain confided to Korathan that Skala will fall before the year is out." Alec smiled at the look of surprise on Larinda's face; his friend's talent for acquiring information bordered on the mystical. "If Aurenen enters the war within the next two months, we can overcome this fate."

Larinda shook her head, earrings tinkling like wind chimes. "Even if I agreed with you, what can be done?" There was a plaintive note to her voice Erim and Seregil were not used to hearing, and it gave the latter hope.

"You and Erim are Bokthersa, at least in your ability to shape public opinion. Adzriel has been trying to convince the Iia'sidra that intercession is necessary. You can sway the local populace, and talk to the khirnari of Lemtos and Amia clans."

Larinda rubbed her nose thoughtfully. "They've allied with us before. It clears the mind being within ten leagues of Zengat's border."

"What convinces you that Aurenen herself is at risk?" Erim asked bluntly. "We can defeat Zengat handily without Skalan help."

Seregil looked unblinkingly at his brother-in-law, who was somewhat alarmed by his intensity. "What will you do against a Plenimaran state that spans the entire continent? Mycena, the northlands, and Skala will be defeated first. Do you think you can stand alone against the power of a Plenimaran empire?"

Alec found himself shivering, and he rather suspected Larinda and Erim were too. The silence was palpable.

Larinda chewed her lip. "First, you change family traditions that have lasted thousands of years, then you try to do the same politically. And all this from an exile, who many would say has lost the right to any influence in Aurenen. Why should we heed you?"

"Because I speak the truth," said Seregil simply.

Alec couldn't look away, lost in admiration. His friend was not letting the past distract him from his goal.

Larinda looked at Seregil intently. "I'll give you my answer tomorrow."

Seregil bowed his head. "Thank you. If we can make common cause in the battles to come, our family differences will have all the import of children bickering over a game of dragonsbane."

The tension in the room dissipated, and by the time the next course arrived, goose and mushroom pie, they were ready to eat with gusto.

* * *

Larinda was true to her word. She came to Alec and Seregil's room before breakfast the next morning when Alec was still bathing. Seregil offered her the desk chair, but she preferred to stand near the window. Larinda said, "I was up most of the night discussing your views on the war with Erim. The Iia'sidra is debating the question as we speak. We'll wait for their decision, then throw our influence behind whatever they support."

"A maverick stance," Seregil said, not hiding his disappointment.

Larinda said, "I don't want to squander our clout on a losing proposition."

"Bokthersa has long been known for its leadership. Will you squander that?"

Larinda rose. "I've already decided, Seregil."

He bowed his head in acceptance. "We're leaving for Viresse today. It's not necessary for the household to turn out." Seregil knew the Aurenfaie custom would be awkward for all of them.

"Very well. Erismai. I can't say I've been unhappy to see you." She left without another word, leaving Seregil bemused by her last comment.

Mairi's family, Adzriel's children, and Tirsi saw them off four hours later.


	11. Allies

Adzriel had keyed the charms to her private quarters in the Iia'sidra complex. Alec and Seregil arrived two hours before noon. She noticed that her brother looked a little pale, but didn't seem to need a basin. Adzriel gave him a hug instead, and her husband Jarol pressed a cup of herb tea into his hand.

"I've made preparations for tonight: an embassy party with the representatives of all eleven clans and their mates," Adzriel said.

Alec looked at Seregil, and said, "This time we might just be able to convince them."

"The insular khirnari have been hearing some strange things. Fishing boats come in with tales of warships a few dozen leagues from our shores. They are careful to stay in neutral waters. The ocean around them is ablaze with color. The necromancers are busy out there, but no one knows to what purpose. Even more troubling, we think the southern coast of Skala serves as launching point for some of their ships." Jarol finished his tea.

"As soon as we return, we'll check that out." Seregil was grim.

Adzriel said, "You were quite a hit with the young people at Bok. Our daughter Riona particularly enjoyed meeting you. She's coming into her powers quite nicely, and wants to show them off to you."

Alec and Seregil glanced at each other in amusement. They realized it was quite possible that she'd already displayed her skills for them at the brook in Bokthersa.

"I'd like to steal Alec for a couple of hours, if I may," Adzriel said. "Besides, my husband would like to get back the coin that you won on your last visit. How about it?"

Alec and Seregil exchanged quizzical glances, but both nodded agreeably. The older men retired to the sitting room, leaving a puzzled Alec alone with Adzriel.

"No need to look so apprehensive, Alec. I just want to talk to you about ghosts."

"That's a surefire way to set me at ease," Alec said. "Now what's this all about?"

"When we talked last, you mentioned that you had seen Nysander's ghost, indeed that you saved Seregil's life as a result. I've been thinking about it, and I'd like you to try to contact him." Alec paled, but nodded at her to continue. "Since your mother is Hazadrielfaie, Seregil has been surprised that you seem to have no magic of your own. It's true that your father's human blood may have diluted the power, but he felt you should have something."

Alec said, "Seregil is a full-blooded Aurenfaie, and he doesn't have any magical aptitude. Why should I?"

"You raise an interesting point. I believe, as did Nysander, that Seregil does have the potential for magic, but it is blocked, rather than insufficient."

Alec whistled. With all of his talents, Alec had never thought of Seregil as a mage.

Adzriel looked at Alec intently. "My idea is somewhat dangerous. Contacting the dead requires a suspension of consciousness for the duration of the conversation."

"Like the intrinsic nature spell?" Alec asked.

Adzriel said, "That spell instills a change in consciousness. In this case, you will notice no elapsed time because, for you, there won't be any." At Alec's apprehensive glance, she said, "I've never lost anyone, and I'd better not start with my brother's talimenios!" She smiled reassuringly at Alec. "However, this skill, if indeed you have it, is to be used sparingly. The gift is rare, and each contact is unpredictable and precious. It is just as arduous as the other high magics. When you come out of it, you'll feel as if you've done a full day of riding."

Alec said, "That doesn't bother me. I've always liked hard work."

Adzriel smiled. "One other thing. I'd like to get started now, to see if it's possible. I don't want Seregil to know about this unless it works. It would break his heart after all the carnage he's been through."

Alec paused thoughtfully. "I don't agree, Adzriel. He has a right to know. I want to try to talk with Nysander, and I won't have him miss that, especially if we can't do it again."

Adzriel saw the formidable look in Alec's eye, and ceded the point. They chatted of little things while waiting for the others' return.

A while later, Seregil came in without Jarol. "He had some business to attend to for tonight's affair, 'Riel."

She nodded graciously. "Seregil, we've been discussing your theory that Alec has talents inherited from his mother. I would like to test him now. Since Nysander has contacted him twice since his death, I'd like to begin with him."

Seregil went pale as bleached parchment; he was not prepared for this. Alec grabbed his shoulders. "I wanted to tell you myself. If you're against it, just say so. I wouldn't do anything to upset you."

"Well said, Alec," Adzriel said softly. "Sometimes the purpose is so important, I forget the emotional cost, especially if another pays it." She took Seregil's hand, and they pulled her into a three-way embrace.

Seregil said, "It's all right. I thought I'd healed, but hearing Nysander spoken of as a ghost is hard."

Adzriel squeezed his hand. "There always will be some grief, tali. We understand."

Seregil breathed deeply. "Well, let's begin."

Adzriel's grey eyes bespoke concern. "Would you rather wait until tomorrow?"

"No. It's better to start now."

Adzriel sent Alec and Seregil off to bathe in their guest quarters, and did so herself before meeting them in her workroom. Alec noted that it was similar to Nysander's: the same profusion of oddments, books, and vials.

The Aurenfaie Book of the Dead was open on a table. When Seregil had been Nysander's apprentice, he'd stolen a look at it once in the wizard's private library. What he'd seen there had made him shudder, and it took all of his effort not to do so now.

Adzriel said, "Without Alec's insistence, you wouldn't be here, Seregil. It's traditionally only the wizard and subject. You must remain silent during the ritual."

Seregil sat a little away from the worktable, closer to the fire. Anxiety rose in him, despite his familiarity with the protocols of magic. He'd never thought Nysander's shade might appear in his sister's workroom.

The worktable was unusually empty, ready for Alec to lie on at Adzriel's command. "Relax as much as possible, lad. Magyana was good enough to send me some of Nysander's things. They should strengthen the contact."

"Why didn't Magyana try this herself?" Alec asked.

Adzriel said, "She has never brought the living and the dead together, and I have once before." She held up her hand. "No, don't question me. It has nothing to do with this attempt."

Seregil looked at his sister in surprise. He knew her to be a skilled wizard, but had thought Magyana superior.

Alec in his turn was enjoined not to speak until Adzriel gave him leave. She walked around the worktable three times, then set to work with black ink and a brush. Around Alec's eyes, mouth, and heart she drew meticulous symbols. Seregil half closed his eyes, and saw a blur of darkness and nothing else in his field of vision. Alec's eyes were closed completely, lids pressed tightly together at the first touch of the brush. Seregil noted his pallor with concern. What effect was the magic having on his friend?

Adzriel took it all in, the magic she was working, and its impact on Alec. She whispered words inaudible to Seregil at his little distance, and Alec in his enchantment. There came a change in the air of the room. It thickened until the pressure was palpable. Warmth left Alec and heated the workroom. The temperature rose until Seregil could feel sweat breaking out on his brow. Drops ran down his face; afterwards, Seregil was never certain if he'd swallowed sweat or tears.

Alec cried out in protest, and it took all Seregil's resolve to restrain himself from going to him. The two realms would meet in Alec's flesh, and no living being would willingly accept the silent touch of death. Now Alec seemed stone; he did not stir on the table. Adzriel and Seregil stared at him unceasing.


	12. Ghosts

_Alec was no longer in the room with them. He was in Nysander's sitting room in the Oreska. The wizard and he sat in the deep chairs by the fire that had always betokened comfort and warmth to the lad. He reached out to touch Nysander, and to his astonishment, felt him solid and real._

_"Nysander?" Alec's voice shook._

_Nysander took his hand. "Yes, dear boy, it is I. You have reached me." The tone was unmistakably Nysander's: gentle and amused. The voice, however, was hushed. Alec had to lean in to listen, and still wasn't sure of every word. "But this is not the first time; you heard me telling you to go after Seregil, and felt my touch in approval when you told Seregil of my gratitude for setting me free."_

_"I couldn't tell if it was a dream or vision," Alec stammered._

_Nysander smiled. "Neither, Alec. You're just one of the handful of people that we can contact. The urgency of saving Seregil's life made it easier. Under less stressful conditions, you need the intervention of a trained wizard to achieve it. Even then, it will not work all the time. Our two worlds are very far apart."_

_Of all the important reasons for contacting him, Alec had to start with a personal one. "Seregil needs you. You know he almost didn't survive losing you." He tried not to sound accusatory._

_Nysander sighed. "There was no other way, child. The Helm had to be destroyed, and Seregil was the only one who could do it. Thero is many things, but I wouldn't venture to describe him as a swordsman." Alec smiled in spite of himself. "Just as you had one arrow between you and Beshar's wrath, one blow would determine the fate of the Helm. Had Seregil wavered, as anyone else would, the Empty One would have had time to come to power."_

_Alec bowed his head in acceptance. He himself had tried to convince Seregil of the inevitable rightness of his action._

_"As for my personal regard for Seregil, I feel as upset as you do over his losses. I always considered myself his foster father, and his friends at the Cockerel were his little family. He will never forget us, nor should he. Thank Illior that Micum and his brood were spared. They are integral to his healing."_

_Alec thought the wizard had finished, and was about to reply, but Nysander went on._

_"And you, Alec. The prophecy held great pain but also great hope for Seregil. If not for Mardus, you two never would have met. I sent him north to spy out the bastard's doings. Would you change anything then?"_

_Alec reddened under Nysander's intent gaze. "No." Silence surrounded the word, but Alec wouldn't soften his admission. Despite his guilt, Alec realized that meeting Seregil had been the luckiest moment of his life, one that he would not have given up for any reason._

_"You're a young man of character, Alec. You don't lie, even to yourself. He's lucky to have you, too. Now how can I help the pair of you?"_

_Relieved to talk of less personal matters, Alec summarized their efforts to make allies of the Aurenfaie. Nysander listened attentively, and chuckled often, mostly at Alec's description of Bokthersa infighting._

_"I imagine he no longer wants to return quite so badly," the wizard snorted, after Alec had given an unflattering, and unfortunately, all-too-accurate account of Larinda's badgering. "How could she ever think that Seregil would marry to please her, or that she'd master him? In forty years she forgot his headstrong streak and lost her eyesight. One look at you should have been enough to change her plans for good."_

_When Nysander had heard all of their adventures, he sighed. "The 'faie must enter the war if there's any chance of the south winning. If the Plenimarans had won six hundred years ago, Skala and Mycena would still be in indentured servitude, with half their crops and all their gold heading up Cliff Way.'' He paused reflectively. "I have an idea."_

Seregil looked for signs of distress on Alec's face. Adzriel paced around the workroom, but her eyes always returned to Alec. She measured the time carefully. Alec's conversation with Nysander could last only ten minutes if he were to avoid injury. Time was up. She washed the ink off Alec's body with Seregil's help, and whispered an incantation.

Alec's eyes fluttered open, to Seregil's deep relief. For a moment they were ancient with accumulated wisdom, then took on their normal expression. "Seregil," he breathed. It felt to Alec like he had not seen his friend for at least a year. Adzriel closed the door quietly behind her.

Seregil took him in his arms. He pressed his face against Alec's, and felt that he was warmer. When he could talk, he said, "How do you feel, tali?"

Alec took his hand and held it tightly. "A little strange."

"Let's just stay here together for a while," Seregil said, trying without success to keep the concern out of his expression.

When Adzriel returned in half an hour, she found Seregil massaging Alec's blanketed calves. She put a careful hand on his shoulder, and said, "Are you all right?"

Alec turned over to smile at her. "I'm fine, thanks to your brother. Maybe you could get more people to do this if they were so well taken care of afterwards. I'm ready to get up now." One to a side, Seregil and Adzriel helped him off the worktable, and into a chair by the fire. Seregil poured Alec some Zengati brandy.

Adzriel asked, "Are you up to telling us about your experience?"

"Yes," Alec said, and his eyes grew distant. As he recounted the conversation with Nysander, Seregil was struck by Alec's remoteness, how still he was. When he finished, all three felt sadness temper their exhilaration at Nysander's plan.

"Even now he's helping us," Seregil said. He insisted that Alec sleep before the banquet, and spent the next two hours plotting strategy with Adzriel.

Alec was well rested and back to normal by dinner time. He had thought that tonight's party would be similar to the one he and Seregil had attended for the Skalan delegation. Seregil did not disabuse him of this notion; he wanted Alec to feel the full pleasure of Adzriel's surprise.

They went toward the gardens and dusk in Viresse. The ocean gleamed in front of them, the air redolent of roses and orchids. 'Faie nobles clustered around fountains and benches. Seregil and Alec strolled the manicured paths, savoring the first hint of the evening's coolness.

Chief Councillor Palan and his wife sat together on a white stone bench. He greeted them enthusiastically, and presented his wife, who invited them to sit down. Palan chuckled. "I've heard rumors about your choice of after dinner entertainment. Do you really think another speech will help?"

"We'll soon find out," Seregil said cryptically, with a hint of danger in his voice that set Alec's heart racing.

A bell summoned them in to dinner. Everyone headed toward the ballroom. A footman opened the double doors, and Alec gasped. Before him was wizardry of such power, it could afford to be profligate. There were four different climates in the room.

What looked to be the Ashek Mountains from Seregil's depiction were nestled in the far left corner. Snow was falling on an icescape of breathtaking beauty. Alec couldn't tell if it was real, but determined to taste the snow later. Three round tables draped with linen of midnight blue were placed in the midst of the whiteness.

To the right, there was a Skalan beach in summer, with tan sand and blue- green water nibbling at the shore. Tables here were made of weathered wood, with bright yellow plates and napkins on top.

In the near left corner, Alec saw a landscape unknown to him. Maple and oak leaves swayed in a gentle breeze, and tables with green linens and candles were set in a woodland clearing. The tiny face peering from behind a tree startled Alec, especially when he saw her wink at him.

An apple orchard stood in stately rows to the near right of them. Alec could smell the golden beauties from the entrance, but knew that these apples would not be on the menu.

Alec laughed in delight. "This is magnificent, Seregil."

"We thought you'd like it. Where shall we sit?"

"Let's go to Dravnia. I never got to go with you."

"Somehow I thought you'd choose the Asheks."

They walked over to the snowy wonderland. Seregil smiled as Alec caught a snowflake on his tongue. Sure enough, it melted to water. The ground was not really ice-covered, however. The Aurenfaie thought of everything. Seregil introduced Alec to their dinner companions. Isbel a Lanna of Amia, a grim- faced elderly woman, was the most powerful person at the table. Her family's substantial holdings were on the southwest coast of Aurenen, and her influence in council was correspondingly large. Her husband, Tars i Keth, was to her right. Han i Terin of Perea had a handsome leonine face, and a beautiful wife to match, Alea a Ketari.

No one discussed anything of consequence during the meal. Seregil had told Alec that weighty matters ruin an embassy banquet. Diplomacy could only begin with the liqueurs served after dessert. To Seregil's relief, verisimilitude was only carried so far, and he didn't have to eat mutton in any form. Even without a translocation, he doubted his stomach could handle it.

He had no such problem with the delicacies put before him: crab stuffed with goat cheese and herbs, baked snapper with lemon, green beans and hazelnuts, spinach in garlic sauce, wild rice with mushrooms. Seregil found it hard to choose among the blackberry cake, lime ice, and almond bread for dessert. Alec tried a bit of everything.

Just as the Aurenfaie contingent were preparing to have their ears bent by Seregil's entreaties to end their isolation, the entire hall grew silent. There was something in the air that made even the most animated conversations stop abruptly. Alec and Seregil schooled their faces to the proper startlement.

A wispy form coalesced in the center of the room. A gasp of astonishment came from the Skalan beachfront. Paren i Pel stood gazing at his people. Paren, the legendary general who had persuaded Aurenen to enter the Great War, and later won the Battle of Cirna, the victory that ended the fighting. He faced the dignitaries with a stern, uncompromising expression.

"My people, what has become of the pride of the Aurenfaie? Must you wait until our very fishing boats are harried, as you did last time? Think you well on what it takes to win a war. Will you let the Skalans face the might of Plenimar alone? Mycena is already overrun. Is Queen Idrilain your protector?"

A wave of shame, palpable and sickening, went through the room. Paren disappeared, his questions lingering in the minds of everyone there. Seregil was spared his speech. Silence filled the hall.

"Emergency meeting of the Iia'sidra," Palan said without raising his voice. The council members quietly rose and followed him to their meeting room.

The other guests at the party milled about in animated discussion, as people spilled out into the gardens. Seregil and Alec sat quietly at their table, the only ones left in the room.

Finally Alec said, "That went well."

"It was dramatic, but was it effective? Eleven votes. We'll get all the border fai'thasts. I wonder if old Jezed and Necor have changed their minds." Seregil sipped his peppermint liqueur thoughtfully.

They went outside with the others, and felt electricity fill the air. The Iia'sidra members streamed out from their chamber, and Palan shouted to the dozens of people in the garden, "We're at war with Plenimar!"

A roar went up that Alec never forgot. The hugs, back-thumping, and bloodthirsty speculation seemed to go on for hours. Seregil and Alec eventually made their way to their room over floors strewn with debris.

Seregil's smile shone from within. Queen Idrilain's faith in him had been justified. Alec took him in his arms and showed him how to celebrate. The exhilaration of their victory added zest to the loving. They couldn't have slept if they'd wanted to with all the noise going on outside.

The next morning they had breakfast with Adzriel and Jarol. The four of them were vibrant with excitement.

Adzriel said, "The Iia'sidra has already scattered for now. Some members have long rides back to their holdings. We've kicked the anthill in earnest this time, men. Many have prepared for this day, but no one has done enough."

Seregil said, "We're sailing to Cherevel tomorrow morning. Erisa and Valerius will meet us there in a couple of weeks. I want to look into those reports of Plenimaran ships landing at isolated coves. We've got to figure out how to protect the coast from attack. They already have control of the seas from Benshal to Tarsk. The waters between Skala and Aurenen must be cleaned out."

"What about the reports of Plenimaran marines being spotted on the Keela River?" Adzriel asked.

Alec answered her. "When we're finished in Cherevel, Seregil and I will go with the drysians to investigate the rumors."

Adzriel sighed. "One day we'll have the chance for a decent visit."

"It'll have to be after the war, I'm afraid," said Seregil.


	13. Nights on Water

The Green Lady arrived that afternoon. Adzriel had contacted Captain Rhal at Seregil's request as soon as Klia's delegation had arrived. Luckily, he'd been sailing south at the time. Erisa and Valerius were to meet Seregil and Alec at the Tern Inn in Cherevel.

Seregil and Alec were eating lunch at a portside inn when they saw Rhal and Skywake come in. Waving them over, Seregil filled them in on events since they'd last met. Rhal was particularly interested in Micum's health, and that of his baby son. After they'd caught up, the men talked strategy. Their plan was to head up the Skalan coastline by night as close as they could get without endangering the ship on rocks or shoals. This was the best way to check for signs of Plenimaran incursions on Skalan soil. They would look for campsites, regular features in what should be irregular terrain, lights, and such.

"I'll have you there in two weeks, gentlemen," said Rhal in satisfaction. He was looking forward to this clandestine assignment.

Alec and Seregil left for the embassy at dusk, and the sailors returned to the Lady.

The next morning at dawn the 'faie boarded the ship, and the Green Lady set sail. Time passed quickly, with Seregil and Alec doubling as sailors. Alec was used to this life from his duties aboard the Grampus, and was grateful to have a healthy Seregil working at his side this time, not lying feverish in the hold.

Their last night out, a quarter moon rose over the water. Standing on the deserted deck while the crew slept, Seregil and Alec breathed in the salt air. A pensive Alec drifted beside his friend.

Seregil ruffled Alec's hair and said, "You're quiet tonight, tali."

Alec came back to him out of deep water. He'd thought the wind had blown his hair until he heard his friend speak. Alec took a long breath and said, "I was just thinking how much I've enjoyed this passage."

Seregil heard more than Alec knew, and saw more than Alec would have believed possible in the velvet darkness. He too remembered their previous crossings, and had a good idea of Alec's state of mind. Answering the unspoken thoughts, Seregil put an arm around his shoulders and held him warm.

"Land ho," cried the lookout, as he spotted the Skalan coast in the early evening of the fourteenth day.

Rhal gave orders to slow and to keep a three hundred yard distance between the Lady and the shoreline. Alec and Seregil stood scanning the coast intently. Hours passed, but they saw nothing unusual. Then Alec pointed at something.

"Do you see that phosphorescent rock over there? It's by itself in a field of stones."

Seregil stared at the place Alec had indicated, and saw the rock. They dropped a floater by the site, and continued on. A few miles later, Seregil saw sparks amid the trees on shore. Another floater marked the spot. Dawn was only a few minutes away now, so they quickly veered away from shore. That night they made another run, but discovered nothing further. They found the floaters, and Skywake claculated the distance to the village of Cherevel. Seregil asked Rhal to leave them there. It was only two miles from their first sighting.

Rhal saw them off at the dock, with the promise to wait a few days for them in case they'd be ready to sail north. Seregil loved this environment. The ocean looked pale blue in the mid-morning light, the sand coarse and whitish. Salt bit the air, and the breeze invigorated him. He threw an arm over Alec's shoulders, and headed for the inn.

The Tern looked at least two hundred years old, and was built as close to the ocean as the tide would permit. Rica was their hostess, a thin, middle- aged woman who ran the place with just two servants, and no husband in sight. Alec wondered a bit about her story, but never found out. Curiosity was a luxury when they traveled on Watcher business. It might just be returned.

They got a clean, decent room on the second floor with an exceptional view of the sea. Seregil immediately parted the light blue curtains and opened the windows.

"Alec, look here. That's Lonely Light. Let's go and chat up the keeper. If anyone has seen anything unusual along the coastline, he has."

Alec grinned. "I've never been inside a lighthouse before."

"I hope you like climbing. This will make Kassarie's keep look low to the ground."

Seregil and Alec headed for the lighthouse, looking out to sea as they walked. They saw the rocky shoals and reefs that made the lighthouse necessary. It was ten stories high, and built of brick. Alec knocked on the oaken door, but there was no immediate answer. A few minutes went by. Then an elderly gentleman, short and wiry, opened the door.

"Good morning, folks. I'm Sarton. Can I help you?"

Seregil heard the flat accent of a merchant seaman, and was certain of the keeper's former profession. Retired sailors made good lighthouse workers; they stayed near the sea, which still attracted them.

"Hello, Sarton. My name is Marin and my friend is Detre. We have friends aboard The Gull, a square-rigged schooner out of Nanta. She's been missed in port these last three weeks. Have you seen any sign of her?" Seregil put a bit of salt in his speech, unfamiliar to Alec, who had heard him talk in dozens of dialects since they'd met.

Sarton looked at them consideringly, and invited them in. Ten flights and no hard breathing: all three men were in good shape. Arranged around the circular lookout room were an armchair, a bed used as a couch during the day with pillows decking the sides, a desk with papers scattered on it, and a table with brass instruments.

Sarton waved to the bed and they sat down, the keeper to their right in the chair, even now looking out to sea. Seregil held out a medallion with the Queen's head on it, and Sarton nodded unsurprised.

"I haven't seen any sign of your friends, but strange things have been going on here by the coast. Black and white striped sails go past once every day or two. The navy's in pursuit, but hasn't been able to stop them." Sarton pointed to the left where lay desolate coves with stony beaches. "I've seen sparks at night, and told the Watch. Rumor is that Queen Idrilain has dispatched a troop to deal with them. I don't know when they'll be here, though. There's a rum patch of miles between Cherevel and Rhiminee."

Seregil looked thoughtful. "Why do you think they'd lay up so close to you when there's not another light for ten miles down the coast?"

"And the terrain is about the same as well. I can't say, sir."

Declining Sarton's offer of a drink, Alec and Seregil left and set out for the inn. The walk along the beach was refreshing. They kicked off their boots and rolled up their breeches so they could feel the waves push against their calves. Aware of Sarton's watchful eye, they waited to sit down until they came to a jumble of rocks that would be impenetrable to him. The two sat propped against a boulder, enjoying the midday sun playing on the water. "It's just what we expected, Seregil," Alec said. "We've got too much shoreline to protect, and too few ships to do it, even with the privateers."

Seregil patted his arm. "Quite a problem," he said, grinning crookedly.

"Why do I have the feeling you'll solve it while the rest of us are busy chasing air?"

"Sometimes I think you make too much of my abilities, my friend."

"That's hard to do, tali." Alec relaxed against his chest for a moment. His voice barely audible over the pounding surf, Alec said, "Sitting here reminds me of when you rescued me in Plenimar."

Their eyes locked. Seregil said, "I didn't rescue you, Alec; I found you. You'd rescued yourself already, with a little help from Thero."

Alec grinned. "Since you're being so precise, exactly what happened on that boulder?"

Seregil pulled Alec against his shoulder, and said, "I believe it's your move."

Alec kissed him, but exactitude was sacrificed for passion; there was nothing tentative about his kiss this time. After all, Alec had practiced for the past year. Seregil too could not keep to the original script. He responded to Alec's kiss with his own, as he hugged Alec to him tightly.

"Hey, this isn't what happened," Alec teased.

"So you want an actual re-enactment?"

Alec's look was all mischief. "No. This way is definitely better."

An hour later, they shook the sand off their feet, and put their boots back on. The two strode along the beach, and reached the inn in ten minutes. Although it was lunchtime, only twelve people ate in the common room. Alec and Seregil sat by a window.

"We might as well enjoy the view," said Seregil. We're unlikely to be having a vacation any time soon."

Alec grinned. "It feels like a holiday, though, especially with our friends joining us tomorrow. I bet Valerius is still annoyed with you for ignoring his advice at your birthday party."

"But I never listen to him, Alec."

"Sometimes he's right, you know," said Alec mildly.

An embarrassed smile played over Seregil's lips. "I'm not very mature with him."

"Yeah, about Illia's age, I guess."

Seregil sighed eloquently. "Somehow I don't think you're talking about my mother."

Alec shook with laughter as he pushed his ale away. An unrepentant Seregil drank his without spluttering.

"We've got to have the fish here," Alec said. "It must've been caught this morning."

Indeed it had, and the cod was delicious, baked in lemon breadcrumbs and served with braised spinach. They ate in silence for a few minutes. Although Alec had mastered the etiquette of eating shellfish, and all but impenetrable sea creatures, he still preferred simple fish on his fork.

Rica knew her customers, and casually mentioned that blackberry cobbler was in the pantry. In no time, it was on their table. When the plates were cleared, they played a few games of cards.

Seregil and Alec returned to their room just in time to see the sunset. They moved the couch to the windows, and watched the fire meet the water, and fade from view. Seregil's head grew heavy on Alec's shoulder, and he fell asleep with Alec stroking his hair. Both of them slept for a couple of hours. Seregil woke before Alec, and went down to get dinner from Rica. He brought back vegetable pies, milk, and cinnamon rolls on a tray. Alec woke to the scent of spices. He and Seregil ate while looking at the night ocean.

The next day they had eggs and fruit for breakfast in the common room, with only a few travelers joining them. After a morning spent reading, they went outside on the beach to wait for their friends. Seregil was the first to see Erisa and Valerius as the drysians trudged over to where they sat on the sand.

Valerius put one hand on each of their shoulders and gripped them hard. He and Erisa were particularly impressed by Alec. They hadn't seen him for more than a year, and looked him over before they embraced him.

"Why, Alec, I think you've put on some muscle. It looks good on you, lad," Erisa teased. She saw that Alec still blushed easily despite all his training.

"You've grown a couple of inches, too," Valerius rumbled.

Deflecting attention from Alec, Erisa said, "We hear they wanted to make an heir of you, Seregil."

"News moves fast among the Watchers," Seregil said, smiling ruefully at Alec.

As they walked to their room, Alec and Seregil took turns filling in the new arrivals on their adventures in Aurenen, pausing at the entrance of Rica with lunch. There was a festive quality in the air, as if they had come together for a party, rather than Watcher business.

Valerius nodded. "You two had a better time of it than Erisa and me. We spent most of the last month staying one step ahead of the Plenimaran spies up north."

"I've had about as much mud as I can take," Erisa said.

Alec said, "Then you've come to the right place. There's much more sand than mud here."

"Child, spare me," Erisa growled, but the gleam in her eye betrayed her. Seregil was pleased to see that Alec had been completely accepted by the drysians. Alec himself was at ease with them now. He mixed the proper respect for his elders with a genuine fondness that they couldn't mistake. Valerius said, "I've got good news for you, men. Beka's troop is right behind us, and ought to be here within a day. They'll beat the coast, but we'd better find something for them to go on."

"I have an idea," said Seregil, surprising no one. "Tonight, let's set off in pairs to explore the terrain. Covered lightstones, no other illumination. We're lucky there's a half moon. Alec and I will head for the phosporescent rock two miles to the north. Erisa and Valerius, you go south, and explore the area up to Cliffshead Bay." He paused to give them directions to the cove three miles south of them. "We have to know how many Plenimarans are here already."

Alec said, "The best thing for us to do now is rest. You're weary from the road, and tonight we must be sharp. We'll slip out separately after midnight. Rica doesn't lock the cellar door overnight."

Seregil closed the door as they went out. Alec began massaging his neck. Seregil turned to him and breathed in the scent of his hair as they stood there for a few minutes before they got in bed. Alec's hands glided over his chest and stomach, and they stayed awake longer than intended.


	14. Cherevel

Dusk in Cherevel. The drysians had a light meal in Alec and Seregil's room a few hours before going out. Erisa and Valerius left first because they had a greater distance to travel.

Seregil and Alec didn't talk as they strode through the cool air. They'd dressed in black, as had the others, and made no detectable sound. Conditions were perfect: the moon was bright enough to let them see obstacles in their path, and they were careful to use trees and boulders for cover. They reached the spot where Seregil had estimated the phosphorescent rock to be in half an hour. The two men split up to search the area thoroughly.

In ten minutes, Alec came to Seregil's side, and whispered in his ear. "It's over this way," he said, pointing left.

Seregil smiled to himself. The rock was positioned behind a boulder, making it impossible to see from the shore. It was now about three hundred yards inland. Somebody had moved it in the past two nights. No wonder the reports he'd received were jumbled. The marines were playing elaborate tactical games.

Alec and Seregil thoroughly searched the area within a mile of the rock, but there was nothing suspicious to be seen. Dawn was only two hours away, so they started back to the inn.

As they walked along the beach, Alec suddenly gasped as his right foot went down into the sand.

Seregil stopped dead. "What's happened, Alec?"

"My foot is caught in something. I can't lift it."

Seregil bent down to examine the sand. Several interlocking wooden shafts had been bent downward when Alec stepped on them. The shafts ended in sharp points, and Alec could not lift his foot without impaling himself. Water began trickling into the cavity. Seregil took out his poniard, and started cutting off the points one by one. This took about ten minutes.

Alec pulled his foot out, and found it covered with muck. He felt it drying in the night air, and ran to the ocean with an unsteady gait. Alec washed off the dirt and went back to the trap. He touched the ground where he'd been stuck, and nodded in understanding. The muck had changed in texture; it now had the density of solid rock.

Exchanging relieved grins, Seregil and Alec headed back to the inn.

* * *

A soft knock on the door, and Valerius and Erisa appeared, breathing a bit hard. Seregil thought he could see scratches on their faces even in the uncertain light.

"We saw them," Valerius said flatly.

"Did they see you?" Seregil asked quickly, and the drysian shook his head.

Alec said, "How many?"

"Twenty," Erisa said calmly. "They were camped two miles south of here, in the trees about half a mile in from the shore."

Valerius said, "They were Plenimaran marines. Most of their ships carry a crew of thirty. They could be dropping a few off at a time, and there probably are other camps scattered through the area that we haven't found."

"We searched for hours, but couldn't find anything else," Erisa said.

Alec told the others about their discovery, and was glad to see the smiles on their faces.

"All in all, a decent night's work," said Seregil. He heard a smothered yawn. "Let's get to bed, friends, and we'll meet for lunch in the common room at noon."

Alec bolted the door, and turned to Seregil. "You gave them till noon, eh?" he said, sliding an arm around his friend's waist.

"That'll give us six hours of sleep," Seregil said, all innocence.

Alec tightened his hold on him. "What do you say to five?"

"Five it is," said Seregil, smiling into Alec's eyes. His head dropped on Alec's chest, as he sprawled bonelessly beside him on the bed. Alec began touching Seregil's face, his hand moving in little circles on his cheeks. "That feels so good, tali."

Alec's fingers whispered over Seregil's skin. His eyes were closed, and Alec could feel his exhaustion. Six it is, Alec thought with a smile, shutting his eyes to the sound of even breathing beside him.

* * *

They awakened ten minutes before noon, and hurriedly washed and dressed. They went down to lunch, and found their friends waiting for them.

Erisa said, "We're halfway through the soup. Didn't they teach you to tell time in Aurenen?" The drysians indulged in a bit of genial hooting.

The 'faie just grinned and sat down. Seregil was pleased to see that Alec wasn't blushing. They made plans to go into the village proper that afternoon, and do a little exploring. Paired off again to avoid being too conspicuous, they ambled over to the collection of two dozen wooden houses with a common lawn extensive enough for the children to play Seek the Seagull on. The shopfronts were built onto family homes.

Seregil and Alec walked over to one such establishment. Seregil's magpie eye was caught by unusual wares seen in his travels. This place had an egret painted on a board over the door. They went inside, to be met by the smell of candlewax and wood shavings.

An old man sat in the corner on a stool, carving an ivory figure with a small knife. It was a tiny whale, a grampus. Alec smiled, remembering his first sighting of the great creature. He and Seregil looked around the shop, seeing rows of miniature fish and animals. Alec saw the otter first, and decided to buy it in an instant, although it had the usual brown eyes. He preferred grey.

Thanks, tali," Seregil said, when Alec presented it to him after they'd left. "I wish we'd found a stag, but the places around here unsurprisingly have a nautical bent."

They went into two more shops, but these were utilitarian ships' outfitters, offering lanterns, sails, astrolabes, and such. Seregil picked up ten yards of rope, telling Alec that this was the place to get it. Outside, he took Alec's hand and ran it over the coils.

"Feel the smoothness, Alec? It's the strongest rope you can buy."

Alec smiled. "We just might have a use for it."

Seregil and Alec noticed nothing out of the ordinary about the village or its occupants. Conversations overheard seemed normal for this part of the world, revolving around the age-old topics of fishing and weather.

They walked back to the inn, enjoying the coolness of the afternoon air. The others hadn't returned yet. Shedding their clothes, Alec and Seregil went for a swim in the ocean. No one else was there, as it was quite cold. Somehow Seregil didn't mind, his natural delight in the water overcoming his thin southern blood.

Seregil swam out about fifty feet from shore, arms and legs pumping vigorously. "Come on, tali, I'm waiting for you!" he shouted.

Alec hurried to join him, but slowed when he saw how Seregil gleamed in the late sun, the droplets on his face, neck, and shoulders turned to fire by the searching rays.

Seregil chuckled. "You look like a wide-mouthed bass. Good thing the fishing boats are in for the day."

Alec splashed him, and they started racing parallel to shore in short bursts, then lazily back floating. Half an hour later, they headed in, and returned to their room.

Valerius knocked on the door while Seregil was still drying his hair. "Having a nice vacation?" he teased, once inside.

"I prefer the coast of Nanta, but this will do," Seregil said.

The drysian sighed. It was hard to fluster his friend. "Erisa is waiting downstairs again for you two to come to dinner. How about it?"

Turning to Alec, Seregil said, "Are you ready?" eyeing his damp hair.

"Let's go," said Alec, opening the door.

They had excellent stuffed halibut and mushrooms for dinner. A smile lit Alec's face when he saw the dessert, lime pudding. The friends spoke of their village rambles, and somehow dusk was upon them. The four of them walked to the beach carrying ale and sandwiches. They sat around a little fire near the inn, and swapped yarns.

Valerius had everyone in hysterics when he told the tale of Seregil and the sheepdog. "We were cutting across a farmyard near Wyvern Dug trying to escape Baron Iger's guards, and Seregil's way with animals backfired on us. A sheepdog took a liking to him, and kept at his heels no matter how many signs he made in the air." The drysian had to pause for breath, he was laughing so hard. "So we had to try to outrun both the dog and the guards. After a hundred yards, we cleared the dog, but he had already given us away to the men. We ran through a wheat field, but they were closing on us. Then we saw forest to our right, and managed to lose them in the trees."

Alec said, "Wish I'd been there," and reflected that this was true of all Seregil's adventures before they'd met.

Seregil heard the wistfulness in Alec's words, and patted his thigh. "I'd like to have been there the time you and your father were on the trail of a deer, only to find that a lynx had the same idea. There was a lot of running that day too, I'll bet." He was glad to see Alec's grin in the half-light.

Erisa chuckled. "Being chased by wild animals is as good a training for a future Watcher as anything else I can think of. I've had a few interesting creatures after me in my time."

Alec noted she used the word 'creatures' and not 'animals', and wondered if they were magical beasts or phantasms like the dra'gorgos.

Their campfire tales held the timeless mix of humor and horror that the classics have always had, and left the friends shivering in delight.

Valerius said, "When I first came up north, I'd no idea that customs were so different." He winked at Alec. "Everything I did turned out to be wrong. Innkeepers wanted money before they'd put me up, ostlers would take the bit of silver I'd give them to their masters, the ladies weren't so easy to corral. It was all very confusing."

He sipped his ale. "And it got me into trouble. I was nosing around for Nysander, and went a little farther out than I'd intended. I needed shelter for the night, and almost walked right past a little village of ten houses nestled in the Ironheart Mountains. I didn't know the custom of presenting myself at the biggest house and requesting a place at the hearth, so I stopped at the first house I came to."

Seregil and Erisa joined the drysian in laughter. They knew what was coming. Valerius continued, "There were four hounds the size of small ponies between me and the front door. Of course I didn't know Seregil's trickery yet. Even now it only works for me about a third of the time. So I just stood there barely breathing. A man came to the door, but didn't call them off. I said I was a traveler without identifying myself as a drysian, but he saw my pendant. That was it. He and the dogs escorted me to the edge of the village and stalked back to the house. I ended up sleeping under a tree."

Seregil said, "At least he didn't set anything after you. I've been chased off plenty of times before, and sometimes they don't give up at the borders. Valerius, remember the time we were chased by those Nantan sailors who didn't appreciate my skill at dicing? We could barely outrun them on land, and they'd have filleted us at sea, especially with the tricky currents there, so we had to hide in a warehouse overnight, and slip away at dawn."

"I couldn't eat hake for years after that," Valerius chortled. Looking at the sky, he said, "Time to go, friends."

Tonight they set out in pairs to the northwest and southwest respectively. Seregil wanted to check the terrain further from the shoreline. Erisa and Valerius saw a watchfire about a mile from shore and three miles from the inn, but Alec and Seregil found nothing of interest.

* * *

The next morning, they went to sit on the sand in front of the inn, waiting for the arrival of Beka's troop. The two leaned back on their elbows, soaking in the sun, looking for all the world like two students on holiday. The sound of hoofbeats roused them.

Braknil said, "What a welcome! Is this the best you could do?"

"Two layabouts sprawled on the beach. How impressive." Beka snorted.

"Greetings to you too, Beka, Braknil," Seregil said, rising languidly, as he cocked an eyebrow.

Grinning broadly at the sight of them failing to stare Seregil down, Alec piped up, "Hello, friends. I see you pulled a beach vacation."

Beka said, shaking her head, "He's been around you too long, Seregil. Hi, Alec."

The soldiers tethered their horses, and walked with the men into the common room of the inn. Rica, delighted to see new customers, especially Skalan soldiers, hurried up to them. In no time, they were talking over ale, and waiting for a lunch of battered roughy. As they cut their food, Seregil and Alec could see the scars on their friends' hands.

Braknil said, "We've made our camp just outside of town. Erisa and Valerius are visiting Nikides there. The townsfolk look glad to see us. Fishermen have been properly spooked by the Plenimaran ship sightings."

Their food came, and conversation lapsed. When they'd finished, the four went up to Alec and Seregil's room with the rest of their ale. The men told them about the Plenimaran camps and their activities since arriving in Cherevel.

"We'll sweep this shoreline clean," said Beka with relish. "We've just flushed out a few of their nests up north, and I want to carry on with the job."

Braknil raised his glass, and said, "Hear, hear!"

* * *

After the others had left, Seregil and Alec sat in armchairs by the fire and talked strategy.

Seregil said, "Well, we're finished here, with the Queen's troops set to beat the coast. Now we're free to head up to Isil with Valerius and Erisa. We've got to see if the Plenimarans have control of the Keela River."

"I'll go tell the drysians, Rhal, and Beka that we're off on the Green Lady tomorrow morning." Alec said, leaving him to muse over their upcoming journey.


	15. Northward Bound

They sailed up the coast of Skala, reaching the Inner Sea in a couple of weeks. Black and white sails were a frequent sight, as were Skalan warships, but the Lady stayed close to shore, and was not engaged in battle. 

The voyage was a pleasant one. The drysians tended to the crew's minor cuts and scrapes; Alec and Seregil helped hoist and stow sails as needed.

Rhal had offered them his quarters, which they politely declined. Instead, at the end of the day they'd make for the hold where they shared quarters with Erisa, Valerius, and a few hundred pounds of grain. The four of them would fall asleep as soon as they lay down. The night before they reached Isil, they chatted a bit longer than usual, delighted that the weather and their luck had held.

"Alec, you have the makings of a fine sailor, m'lad," Erisa said, as she sipped ale from her mug. "You look like you were born on shipboard."

Apple-cheeked and chapped, Alec grinned at her. "I like the salt water. It's hard to believe I first saw it only two years ago."

"It's hard to believe we met you only two years ago. Seems like you've been running with us forever, son," Valerius said, the growl almost absent from his voice.

Seregil winked at Alec, prompting a questioning glance from Erisa. "Micum says that too," Alec said. "I know what you mean. My old life is as hazy as a dream. More has happened to me in the last couple of years than in the previous sixteen."

"Teaming up with Seregil here will do that to a fellow," said Valerius.

Pretty soon, they all nodded off. When they woke at dawn, they found the Lady within sight of land. They whooped with the sailors, who were looking forward to a day in port, and were put off at the dock with their packs at their feet. Erisa and Valerius led the way to their favorite inn, the Heron, within sight of the harbor.

Alec dickered with the innkeeper to stay in practice, and got them two rooms for a sester apiece, including meals and hot water.

"Not bad, Alec," said Erisa with an approving glance. "That's a bit less than he charged us last time we were here six months ago. Watch out, or Queen Idrilain will tap you for a negotiator next."

Alec made a face. "The last thing I want to do is to become a diplomat."

"No danger of that. We need you too much working with us." Valerius put a beefy hand on Alec's shoulder.

The friends decided to split up for the day: Alec and Seregil would pose as merchants to spy out the docks, and Erisa and Valerius would be themselves, practicing drysians, hopefully gleaning information as they healed the locals.

Seregil and Alec enjoyed their day at the quay, eating corncakes sold by children as they lounged against mooring posts, chatting up incoming captains as they supervised the offloading of cargo. The constant wind reddened their cheeks even more, and their eyes watered a bit from the salty air. Alec found it hard to credit, but the waves of Seregil's hair had thickened in the humidity.

At dusk, when the bustle had considerably lessened, they stayed on, drinking in the cool air, a quiet touch connecting them. As the first stars rose, they left in search of the warm comfort of their inn. The drysians, already drinking at a corner table, waved them over.

Erisa said, "The fish stew looks to be the best choice tonight." She ordered it for the four of them when the serving girl came over.

"How did your day go, gentlemen?" asked Valerius.

Alec said, "Quite nicely." He paused to drink from his water glass. "There are Plenimaran ships massing in the Inner Sea, about fifteen of them. Word is they're going to sail to Nanta. Apparently, they're attempting a blockade."

"It won't work," Seregil said flatly. "I counted twenty eight warships in the harbor today, and that doesn't include the ones patrolling further out."

Valerius said, "Maybe a battle is a good idea then. Let'em waste some of their fleet in a fool's cause."

The stew arrived and caused a lull in the conversation until they'd put most of it inside them.

"You have to wonder about their spies. Don't they know the situation here?" Erisa shook her head.

Alec said, "It's not that easy. Queen Idrilain has required an oath of allegiance from everyone working the ports, from seamen to longshoremen."

Seregil smiled. "One of the benefits of a strong Queen is that Skalans take that pledge seriously, and will not be forsworn."

* * *

The next morning, they headed over the meadowlands to the Folcwine River. At its mouth rowboats were rented; these competed successfully alongside the professionally captained ships going up and down the river. The waterway was crowded with small crafts of all types. It was almost a half mile across, and sporadically dotted with houses along the banks. The river was greenish blue, and they could see the metallic skin of fish coursing in the current.

Seregil decided that renting their own boat was preferable to booking passage, both for secrecy and to be closer to the water. He was almost as adept a boatman as a swimmer, and he relished this opportunity. Valerius and he did most of the rowing, while Alec and Erisa kept them well supplied with water and sandwiches.

Alec and Erisa scanned the shore for a good camp. Alec's keen eyes picked out a clearing beyond a protective barrier of trees. The four of them pulled the boat up the bank and into the woods, and Erisa poured water over the tracks to hide them. They decided not to light a fire, despite the cold. Valerius spread the blankets on the most level patch of ground, while Alec filled their skins with fresh water. They sat together eating dried meat, a barley loaf, and cheese from that morning's breakfast at the inn.

* * *

The next day, they'd gone five miles from their camp. The rhythm of the oars was echoed by Alec's song, "The Boatman of Nanta," and Seregil supplied the last verse. Valerius slapped at a pesky insect on his cheek, and started with surprise when his hand came away bloody. The air around them hissed with arrows, and the four of them ducked as one.

Peering cautiously above the side of the boat, Seregil saw that the arrows came from the trees on shore. They were just within range. He signed to the others to flip the boat, and to get underneath it. They grabbed onto the seats, and kicked out towards the center of the river. When Alec was sure the arrows could no longer reach them, he told his friends to right the boat.

"Whew! That was close," Erisa said, as she threw her wet braid over her shoulder. "I thought we were too far out for target practice."

Alec smiled grimly. "They were using crossbows. The bolts are heavier, thicker, and shorter. Their range is much greater than a standard arrow. Even so, they barely reached us."

"Who do you think they were?" Valerius asked.

Seregil said tightly, "They were Plenimarans. We saw that fletching on Mt. Kythes."

Alec shivered in disgust. "And I was looking forward to returning north."

"With the war on, this could happen anywhere," Erisa said.

Seregil said, "All the same, there's no need to take chances. Let's travel by night from now on. It's a little after noon. We'll go on for another half an hour, then stop on the opposite shore."

The other three nodded their agreement, and Valerius and Seregil rowed on, a new urgency propelling their arms. It became increasingly difficult to row as the current increased in force. The men felt added drag against their shoulders as they fought with the river. Swirling eddies surrounded the boat. Water came splashing in. Seregil and Valerius grimly struggled on.

"They've got a necromancer with them," Erisa muttered. Raising her staff, she began to chant, attempting to calm the water. But the collision of both magics had an unexpected effect: the channel, now completely unrestricted, went wild. Waves crashed over their heads, and the boat was washed away, leaving them at the mercy of the roiling river.

Struggling to the surface, Seregil counted heads. He saw Alec and Valerius, but for a heart-stopping moment, he could not find Erisa. Then he saw her floundering to his left. They were thirty yards from shore. Seregil was the best swimmer among them. The water pushed him back, but he kept on. It seemed he was swimming in place, but at last he came close enough to grab her arm. Seregil locked his other arm around her neck, and hauled her with him. He tried to keep her face out of the water, despite the swells. They finally reached the shore, and Seregil left Erisa there, lying on her stomach, her face turned to the side. He rose, and saw Valerius struggling to shore. Alec was still out there.

Seregil shouted to Valerius, "Tend to her!" and headed into the river. He stared out at the water, but saw no sign of his friend. His gaze intensified, as if he could find him through sheer force of will. Thank Aura that Alec's blond hair would stand out against the blue-grey water. But the golden head was nowhere to be seen. After what seemed like hours, but was really two minutes, as Valerius told him later, Seregil saw Alec. Fighting the waves, dragged down by the undertow, he was twenty yards from safety.

Alec could hardly move his arms and legs, he was so bone tired. The shoreline looked as far away as when he'd started toward it. He felt unrelenting pressure against the slightest stroke. Water was getting into his mouth and nose. Alec did not give up. He battled on, using his legs and arms alternately, to conserve energy. He might be out there for hours.

When he saw Seregil struggling toward him, Alec thought he was hallucinating, but welcomed the vision. He reached out to him, feeling his shoulder, and locked his arms around his neck. Seregil started towards the shore. It was easier going than with Erisa, even though Seregil was thoroughly exhausted by now. Alec was kicking alongside him; there was no dead weight of an unconscious victim to support. They made it on to a rocky sand bar, and collapsed there. They lay motionless on their backs for a long time.

Valerius had seen them come ashore. Since Erisa was already sitting unaided, he hurried towards his friends. "Hey, Alec, Seregil, are you all right?" he said, standing over them.

Seregil cracked one grey eye open, and looked up at his friend. "I could be drier," he said, a faint smile touching his lips.

"Me too," Alec said, sitting up and shaking the sand out of his hair.

They stood up, and the drysian whistled as he saw the bruises on them. "Must have been a lot of jetsam out there." Valerius looked more closely at them, and said, "These aren't bad. You'll live."

"And for this he went to the temple school for eight years. Would you believe it?" Seregil winked at Alec as they went to check on Erisa.

When Valerius had first gone to her, he'd pounded her back and she'd spat up some water, but now she was on her feet, looking none the worse for wear. "That was not my idea of a relaxing swim," she said, chuckling.

The four of them stripped off their clothes, Erisa's unbraided hair allowing her to retain a surprising degree of modesty. Alec and Seregil hung the clothing on branches, while the drysians started a fire deeper in the woods to hide the flames from unfriendly eyes. They lay drowsing on the mossy ground until one by one they fell into deep sleep.

They slept the night away. Seregil woke first, and stretched his arms. He felt a surge of well-being rush through him. It felt good being here with Alec and his friends. Seregil had a keen awareness of his surroundings: the two robins high in the branches of the nearest oak, the intense orange blush of the sky at dawn, the rough comfort of the blanket on his belly.

Alec awakened to the feel of Seregil's head on his shoulder, and kissed his forehead. "You have goosebumps in spite of the fire," Alec whispered, running his hands over Seregil's arms to warm him.

"It's all right. Our clothes are probably dry by now, but I like the way you warm me better."

Alec smiled. "So do I, but our friends will wake up soon, and then you'll appreciate your jerkin."

Stepping softly around the drysians, they went to wash in the river. Long branches dipped into the water, shielding them from view of the motley jumble of merchant ships passing them in either direction. They dried themselves quickly, stepping quietly on the mossy ground as they went to get their clothing. Thankful it was dry, they dressed, and went back to the fire.

The friends agreed that they needed to tell their scouting information to Queen Idrilain as soon as possible. A freshly tarred and painted caravel, the Lucky Dog, was heading along the Inner Sea and up the Folcwine to Keston, with stops along the way. Alec booked passage for four hands, and paid five sesters for the crossing. The captain, Tilspar, met his passengers for dinner at the Windy Inn because newcomers wanted looking over before boarding his ship. Evidently they passed muster, for after a few jugs of ale had been consumed, he let them aboard that night.

The passage took twelve days, which passed uneventfully. By now, the four of them were such a tight unit that travel by ship, horse, or foot was all the same to them as a working team.


	16. Keston

They disembarked on a dock at Keston near the Queen's encampment. The friends made for a travelers' hut outside town where the drysians and Seregil had often stayed before. It was untenanted since it wasn't widely known, but the last visitor had left supplies, as was customary. These would last weeks when supplemented by game.

They quickly found out that the Queen had led a force northward, and her return could not be predicted. Alec and Seregil decided to stay on and tell her their information in person, freeing Erisa and Valerius to resume scouting up north.

One cool, clear evening a few days after their arrival in Keston, Alec went out to the Gull Inn to try to get information from drunken sailors about the war. Blond hair concealed by a cap, Alec walked along the familiar harborside. How precarious his and Seregil's fate had seemed two years ago. Thank Dalna for helping us, he thought, as he crossed the docks to the Gull. The inn was whitewashed with a slate roof and salt-damaged boards. Inside, the common room was already packed. Merchants and sailors crowded the tables. Looking over the throng, Alec noticed an Aurenfaie man sitting near the door, a little apart from the others. 'Faie were not common in Keston, and the locals let him be.

Delighted by his luck, Alec shot him a questioning look. Rising, the man held out a chair. "Balen i Tiem at your service."

Alec smiled gravely. "Lidri i Ridien at yours." Alec froze for an instant, looking at Balen's storm grey eyes. Soulless flint, reminding him uncomfortably of Mardus. Out of nowhere, the name Ilar popped into his head, and some saving intuition warned him he was right.

"Care to join me?" Ilar asked, pointing to the ale pitcher on the scarred oak table.

Alec nodded; then, his voice under control, he said, "It's nice to see a countryman so far from home." He knew Ilar could tell he was 'faie from his coloring and bearing.

"Indeed. I'm inspecting the fishing fleet here; it's possible to increase their yield tenfold. For a fee, of course." Balen laughed as he reached for his ale.

The innkeeper brought a mug for Alec. "It'll be hard for them to afford. The harbor taxes here are high."

"I see you know something of the area, young sir."

Alec decided to use the cover he had planned. "I've sailed these waters for a few years." Drawing on his experience with Captains Talrien and Tilspar, he said, "Winters here are hard and long; we're on the water for half a year at most."

"I'll consider that when I name my price." Ilar wiped his mouth. "I had a good time fishing off the pier today. I actually caught a two-headed turtle."

Alec smiled appreciatively. Swapping tales was an ancient custom among fishermen. Biny had told him a few on the Grampus. He used one of them now. "'Round about Breakers Point, we saw a light in the water. The captain said to have a look. It turned out to be a school of rainbow praying fish."

Ilar whistled. "They're usually too far down to see on the surface." He drained his beer and saw that Alec had finished his too. Both men rose. "I'm glad to have met you, Lidri. Perhaps we'll cross paths again at the Gull. A most pleasant way to spend an evening."

Alec said, "I look forward to it. Good night, sir."

His heart racing, Alec's only thought was to get back to Seregil as soon as possible to tell him about this ill-fated meeting. Free of the public byways, he ran the weed-choked paths to the travel hut, and arrived breathless.

Seregil started up, his book forgotten. "What's wrong, tali?"

"I just talked with Ilar at the Gull."

His face draining of color, Seregil said, "How can you be sure?"

"I know," said Alec stubbornly. He described the Aurenfaie to Seregil: long dark brown hair, storm-cloud eyes, high cheekbones. He was tall and lanky, with a low, cultured voice. As Alec finished his description, Seregil sat down as if his legs wouldn't hold him.

"It's Ilar. He's come after us, Alec. It's no coincidence that after forty years apart, he shows up now. He must know about us."

"You think jealousy is driving him, then?" Alec sat down by Seregil, frowning.

"Yes I do, and that bodes ill for us. Pursuit is always worse when emotions are involved." Seregil left unsaid that he knew this from experience, learned in the long weeks he was chasing Alec's captors.

Taking Seregil's hands, Alec said, "What are we going to do?"

"We're going to finish it this time. No ghosts to haunt us into the future. We'll find out what he's up to, and put a stop to it."

Embracing him, Alec said, "This time you won't face him alone, tali."

Heartened, Seregil planned his own private war.

* * *

At the Gull Inn, Ilar and Harid talked into the night in their room. Sitting on an overstuffed couch, brandies in hand, they mulled over Ilar's meeting with Alec.

"You've actually talked to him?" Harid asked excitedly.

"Yes. This is much easier than I thought it would be. We knew they'd be nosing for the Queen, but getting Alec alone and befriending him so quickly is a gift from your Seriamaius." Ilar stirred the fire with a poker.

Harid said, "What's your plan?"

Ilar smiled. "Scry for where they're staying, so we can pay them a visit. I'll be in the greatroom of the Gull every night this week, with a pint and a prayer, waiting for Alec to return. When he does, I'll be my charming self," Ilar rose to bow, "and try to get him to visit my room."

"I'll be well hidden until your signal. It wouldn't do to let our friend get a look at me. The Kormados is hardly one of his happier memories." Harid chuckled darkly.

Ilar said, "True, and when he's drunk enough drugged wine, he'll be in a perfect susceptible state for one of your spells. Seregil will be quite surprised at the change in his talimenios." 

* * *

A few days later, Seregil awoke to the odor of necromancy. The travel hut smelled like the cave in Dravnia. "What went on here last night?" Seregil gagged as he got out of bed and looked around the little room. There were no obvious signs of intrusion. He turned to wake Alec, but found his blue eyes open.

"What is it, tali?"

"Can you smell anything, Alec?"

Alec frowned. "Just a bit of smoke."

When Alec and Seregil looked at the grate, they saw a paper the flames did not consume. Alec grabbed the poker, and pulled the paper out of the fire. It stopped burning as soon as it crossed the edge of the fireplace. Alec bent to touch the scrap, and felt no heat on it.

Alec read it aloud: "Good morning, friends. It seemed a pity to wake you, but I thought you'd like to know I was here. Take care."

Alec suddenly lost all joy in the sunrise, in the green light slanting through the woods. "A necromancer stood here while we slept. He could have killed us." Alec could see the muscles of his friend's face tense and harden. He watched numbly as Seregil searched the paper for clues. Alec went through their books to check if any leaves had been torn out.

After a minute, Seregil announced, "He brought the paper himself. It doesn't come from Skala, Aurenen, or Plenimar." He rubbed it between his fingers. "I believe it's from up north, around Syr."

They checked for signs of forced entry. Alec had installed a Triple Crow lock on the door, and the window was not big enough to admit a child.

"Ilar must be behind this." Alec paced in front of the fireplace.

Seregil said, "He's no wizard, but he may have friends who are." A dangerous light shone in his eyes. "Can you think of a necromancer who has reason to hate us?"

Alec looked blank for a moment, then exclaimed, "Harid Yordun!"

"Excellent, Alec. He and Ilar deserve each other. I've got some thinking to do before you meet 'Balen' again." To Alec's surprise, Seregil was smiling.

What can we do in the meantime?"

"Sleep with the window closed, for a start."

* * *

Alec went back to the Gull Inn four days later. He saw Ilar immediately, sitting at the same table. "Well met, Balen," he said with enthusiasm.

"Hello, Lidri." They had their ales while listening to a passable flute player. Ilar said, "It's a pleasure to see you again, young sir. Have you heard about the new docks they're planning? I think I'll be able to charge a decent price for my services after all."

Alec replied, "An excellent development, Balen. Let's drink to your success."

Much to Ilar's delight, he guessed that Alec was halfway to being carried out already. "What do you say to some Ravensfell brandy in my room, Lidri? The ale here is watered," said Ilar.

"I'd love some, Balen," said Alec, bumping his shin against the table leg as he got up.

Two deep chairs were pulled up to the hearth invitingly in Ilar's room. He poured the brandy on the sideboard, calculating the time it would take for the drug to go into effect. Ten minutes of talk, then he'd signal Harid by stirring the fire.

Alec proved to be a fan of the exotic liquor. "Thanks for the excellent brandy, Balen. We might as well have been drinking tea downstairs for all the kick it had."

Ilar smiled to himself. "Kick enough to nearly knock you out, my lad." Ilar sipped his drink, watching Alec's eyelids flutter, and fall closed. He waited a moment, then reached for the poker. As he did, two hands shot out from behind him, binding his arms behind his back, as a coldly sober Alec tied his legs. Ilar froze in astonishment as Seregil stepped between him and the fire.

It was Seregil's first sight of Ilar in forty years. He searched his face for changes, but there were none. The same handsome, haughty visage stared back at Seregil. But the emotional response he had was different. Gone was the love Seregil had felt for years, the first he'd ever had. Gone was the hate, replaced by a glacial indifference. His impassivity sent a tremor of dread through his captive.

"Regrettable that I play the role of the trashman today, but the garbage has gone bad, and no one else would touch it." Seregil's smile was ice.

Ilar paled, too stunned to speak. "Where is Harid?" he thought desperately. Realizing his best hope lay in apology, Ilar mustered, "Seregil, my old friend, I never had a chance to explain the unfortunate events in Aurenen."

Seregil and Alec looked at each other, and only years of training prevented their laughter.

Hurrying on, Ilar said, "When I sent you into Nazien's tent, I had no idea it was guarded. I'd watched it for three nights and no one was there. Forgive me." Ilar looked beseechingly at Seregil, who remained unperturbed.

Seregil said mildly, "Your cronies said otherwise. I'm sorry, Ilar, we have nothing to discuss." Alec read the defeat in Ilar's downcast eyes.

"Am I to be killed, then?" Ilar asked, as Alec held his breath.

"I am not an executioner," answered Seregil.

With nothing to lose, Ilar became very ugly indeed. "I hate you." Ilar's dead voice poisoned the room. "It pleased me to use and destroy you. When they sentenced you to dwai sholo, I laughed." Alec did not show his surprise in front of Ilar, nor did he see anything but a listening stillness in Seregil's face. "When I found out you lived, I was disappointed, but figured I could rectify that. You think you'll be happy with this child?" Ilar snorted. "You'd have a better chance of getting Micum Cavish to abandon his beloved Kari. He'll leave you, of course --"

Three raps on the door dammed Ilar's polluted flow of words. Alec let Thero in. He'd ridden out to the Queen's encampment that morning to ask for the wizard's help.

"Thanks for coming, Thero. Is Magyana ready for him?" Seregil said.

Thero chuckled darkly. "Yes indeed. She's contacted Adzriel, who knows exactly what to do with Ilar." Thero waved as he left with the magicked man, a strangely quiescent creature.

Alec took Seregil in his arms, and soothed him with his warmth and closeness. "He'll never hurt you again, tali," Alec whispered into his hair. "Let's go home."

"That was good work, Alec," said Seregil, as they sat by the fire in the travel hut that night.

Alec grinned. "Thanks. I'm glad Ilar will finally pay for what he did to you."

"Me, too." Seregil squeezed his hand.

Lacing fingers with him, Alec said, "Thank Aura, it's over."

"I've never felt this free."

Seregil had buried Harid at sea earlier that evening, the poniard in his chest having proved fatal. Now all they had to worry about was the war.


	17. Empty Dreams

_Nysander came striding into the workroom holding white pebbles in his hand. "I have a real treat for you today," he said to Seregil. "These are wishing stones from the Keela River. Villagers there say that you grind them into powder and put it in your ale. Then you make a wish that comes true. Let's find out if they're right, or whether the ale is the real magic." Nysander grinned. "I have some Isilian ale cooling in the sitting room already," he said gleefully._

_Seregil came forward to take the stones, but when he touched them they turned to dust. Startled, Seregil looked up at Nysander's face and saw it dissolve, leaving fine powder on Seregil's clothing as it drifted to the floor._

_He woke with a start in his bed, the east tower quiet around him. Was he that nervous about the test today? Nysander expected him to have mastered cantrips by now. Seregil hadn't told him that sometimes when he practiced alone, unusual things happened._

_He'd burned the hearth rug trying to open his door; the window curtains had turned to doves and flown away when he'd wanted his slippers. So far, Seregil had been able to keep these mistakes from Nysander, but when it came to an actual test, he wasn't sure he could._

_After trying fruitlessly to go back to sleep, Seregil decided to get a book from Nysander's study. As he opened the door, he saw a flash of gold that dazzled his eyes._

The early morning sun woke Seregil from his troubled sleep. Alec slept peacefully beside him, his hair a natural epaulet on Seregil's shoulder. This was the first time Seregil had dreamed of Nysander since his death. Smiling faintly, he thought of Alec's vision of Nysander and how it had brought them together. Sometimes he needed sense knocked into him.

Alec stirred and kissed Seregil's shoulder. "Morning, tali," he said, yawning.

"Good morning, Alec," answered Seregil, glad to talk after his nightmare. Dreams in which you seemed to wake up in the middle were the most disconcerting, the mind's deliberate attempt at trickery.

They got up, and Alec sliced fruit on the scarred oak table. He'd start the porridge later. Seregil told Alec his dream. Alec shook his head unhappily. "I don't like that flash of gold at the end. It reminds me of the Empty God."

"Or it could be just the sun," Seregil said lightly. But neither one of them believed that benign explanation. Alec frowned at his friend's flippancy. Chagrined, Seregil said, "I can't believe I didn't think of the god. How could I have missed it?"

Alec put his hand on Seregil's. "You're too close to it. You were thinking of Nysander, not looking for trouble. But we have to be prepared. I've seen how necromancy affects you. I know the signs."

"And you've had prophetic dreams also. We're both open to them," said Seregil. He had been dreading contact with the god ever since Dorus had told him what to expect, but now Seregil was calm. "It's the start of another battle," Seregil thought grimly, "and I intend to win this one too."

* * *

Two months after they'd arrived in Keston, Seregil went out to hunt before breakfast. He'd become adept enough with a bow to rely on it for their game supply. It was a balmy late summer day, the sky nearly as blue as Alec's eyes. Seregil enjoyed the feel of the light breeze playing through his hair.

He walked through the woods surrounding the travel hut, alert to any motion. Seregil approached a clearing, and used a tree for cover while he scanned it. A cloaked figure was drinking from a stream to his left. Seregil noiselessly crept along until he was an arm's breadth from his prey. He knocked the man to the mossy ground, then jumped on his back and grabbed his arms. Pulling back the hood, Seregil cried, "Beka!", then chuckled. "You're lucky I don't shoot until I'm sure of my target," he said with relief. Helping her up, he said, "How about some breakfast?"

Beka burst out laughing as she brushed herself off. "Well met, Seregil. It's nice to be invited to breakfast, rather than as breakfast."

"Micum would never forgive me," Seregil said with a smile as they walked to the hut. "Alec, look who I hunted up!" called Seregil as he opened the door.

Alec looked up from his book and dropped it when he saw Beka. "Beka! I didn't think we'd see you for months," Alec said, as he embraced her.

"Neither did I, Alec," she said, squeezing him back. "But the lure of Seregil making breakfast always works." Beka grinned at them.

Alec started setting bowls down, but Seregil pulled out chairs for Beka, then Alec, and finished the preparations himself. "I promised," he said with a wink.

Deep in conversation, Beka neglected her porridge. She was pleased to see that Seregil and Alec looked happy and well. The year they'd spent in the Skalan wilds had strengthened them and lessened their sorrow. Her father had told her that they'd finally become lovers, but Beka could sense that on her own as soon as she'd first seen them again in Skala. She'd known the potential for months, but had been troubled by Alec's blindness. Thank Dalna it had lifted.

"Did you have any trouble in Cherevel?" Seregil said.

Beka shook her head. "We cleaned out the Plenimaran nests along that stretch of coastline, then were ordered back to Keston. Unfortunately, this is more than a social call. I was on my way here when Seregil grabbed me. You're rising in the world, my friends. Queen Idrilain has just come back to camp, and she wants to see you. Let's start out right after breakfast."

As they walked the five miles to the Queen's encampment, Seregil asked Beka about her father. "How's Micum coming along? He didn't say much about himself when he came with you to Skala."

Beka sighed. "Father likes being home with Mother and the babes, but when I asked him to ride out with me to see you, you should have seen his face. His smile was as wide as the Gathwayd Ocean."

Alec grinned. "He just couldn't wait to visit us, that's all," he said, grabbing Beka's arm.

"I don't think he's quite ready to retire," said Seregil.

"You're both right," Beka said, smiling at them. "He set quite a clip riding to see you in Skala. It's lucky I'm in good shape."

Seregil patted her shoulder. "Fishing for compliments, are you, my girl?"

Beka snorted eloquently, and picked up the pace.

* * *

Queen Idrilain's tent was in the center of the camp, with armed guards surrounding it. Beka saluted and presented her orders, and they let her and the men pass. The tent was large enough for conferences, but hardly luxurious. A screen divided the Queen's living quarters from the rest.

Idrilain was deep in talk with Commander Perris. They sat on a worn rug with maps and notes scattered all around them. Perris nodded to them on his way out.

The Queen said, "Thank you, Captain Beka, you may return to your troop. Lord Seregil i Korit, Sir Alec i Gareth, welcome."

They bowed, and Seregil said, "Thank you, my Queen."

Idrilain rose and began walking restlessly around the tent. "I've wanted to speak with you for some time. Magyana also has business with you." She handed Seregil a scroll. "After our meeting, go to her." At Seregil's nod, she continued, "Just like the last time, we're going to need more than an army to win the war. Magyana told me what happened in Plenimar, and I have hopes of putting it to good use. Any attempts the god makes to contact you are to be told to me or Magyana personally. No one else is to hear of them without our permission. Understood?"

Seregil said, "Yes, Majesty."

"Good. Now I want to hear what happened from you."

Seregil told the Queen about the Helm and the battle in Plenimar, then she questioned him minutely about Mardus' exact words and what became of the Helm after Seregil smote it. After some consideration, Seregil decided to mention the theory of Adzriel and Dorus, who thought the god would try to manifest again.

Rubbing her chin thoughtfully, Idrilain turned to Alec. "I hear you have even more experience with the Plenimarans than Lord Seregil. Tell me about your captivity, Vargul, and the dyrmagnos."

Though awed in the presence of the Queen, Alec managed to give a full account of his journey. It was more coherent than when he'd first told Seregil; now he was able to talk almost dispassionately.

Idrilain was silent for moments after Alec finished speaking. "I agree with your sister, Seregil. You may be the only link the god has left with this world. We must assume he will exploit it. The question is whether you will be prepared for him when he comes. Magyana can assist you in this. There are wizards at the Oreska who have studied Plenimaran magic and are willing to share their knowledge with you and Alec. After the attack on the Oreska, much was discovered about their methods and protocols. My only regret is that this information came at so high a price." The three of them bowed their heads in respect for the dead in the Oreska battle.

"Go to Magyana as soon as possible and find out all you can. Anything we can do to shorten this war has my blessing." Idrilain paused to stare at Seregil keenly. "I hear you've had more recent run-ins with the marines along the coast?"

Seregil told her about their adventures in Cherevel and Isil. "Erisa and Valerius have already returned to the northlands."

Idrilain nodded. "Magyana will keep me informed of your progress. Farewell."

Bowing, Alec and Seregil left. They asked a guard to direct them to Beka's tent, and found her sharpening her sword. "We're homeward bound, Beka. Take care, my lass."

"You too, Seregil. Somehow you're always right in the middle of things when they get interesting. You're lucky, Alec. Different prey for you now, eh?"

Alec hugged Beka, and followed Seregil out. He knew he was lucky to be with Seregil, but he did not want to be anywhere near the thick of things when Seriamaius came calling, and he would do his best to keep Seregil out of the way, as well.

As soon as they had walked past the last pickets of the encampment, Alec turned to Seregil. "Can you believe it? We just met Queen Idrilain herself!" He grabbed Seregil and started dancing him along the trail.

Seregil grinned and joined in. Even after all his years on the fringes of royalty, he'd still felt his throat tighten as he spoke with Idrilain. It was not just reverence for her rank, but the knowledge of her exploits on the battlefield over the years that made him respect her. Seregil was glad to see that Alec, who had not been raised to revere a royal family, was so loyal a subject.

* * *

When they returned to the travel hut, Seregil and Alec started filling their old leather packs in preparation for the translocation to Rhiminee. Although Seregil had vowed never to return there, he had to honor the Queen's request, no matter the personal cost. He was mostly recovered from Nysander's death, but he knew that being in the Oreska would bring thirty five years of memories rushing to the surface. Would he ever be ready to face them?

Alec saw the somber look in Seregil's eyes, and ached with grief at his friend's loss. Pack half full, Alec went over to Seregil as he rolled clothing on the bed. "I'm sorry, tali," Alec said, pulling him close. His back was as stiff as a sword. "I loved Nysander too, and I'll be with you." Alec had a sudden thought. "Perhaps it's a good idea to return. The pain from Ilar's betrayal didn't stop until you faced him at the inn. Maybe this will be the same."

Seregil buried his head in Alec's chest, his shirt soft against Seregil's forehead. He didn't spot the cloth with tears; those had already been shed. Alec rubbed his back and sides, a world of comfort in his eyes.

"We don't have to go instantly," Alec said with a hesitant smile, letting his touch become even more intimate.

"No, we don't," whispered Seregil.

Alec pushed the clothes aside, and pulled him down on the bed. Taut lips met Alec's, but the tightness flowed out of Seregil like water. "I certainly prefer this to packing," Alec said against those lips.

"You and me both," Seregil said, kissing a strand of Alec's golden hair. As Seregil fell asleep, he felt Alec's hand warming his heart.

When they woke a few hours later, the clouds had lifted. "Thanks, Alec. I wasn't in any shape to show up at Magyana's door."

"You know what they say about bed rest," Alec chuckled.

Seregil's crooked grin came back. "I doubt they had this in mind."

"So we've written a new chapter in the book of drysian cures. Valerius will be pleased." Alec and Seregil couldn't stop laughing as they pictured his face if they ever told him their methods.

They got up and Alec ate like a bear after hibernation, while Seregil had only an apple. They relaxed afterward as they digested their food. Alec and Seregil were ready to translocate to Rhiminee five hours after they'd originally intended, so they would arrive in late afternoon. They faced each other, hands clasped around the scroll.


	18. Old Haunts

The next thing they knew, they were standing in front of Magyana in her workroom at the Oreska House. Thero quickly handed the ashen-faced Seregil a basin, and Alec held his hair back. After a few dry heaves, he sat down by the fire, where Alec joined him. Magyana gave Seregil a cup of peppermint tea to settle his stomach, then poured out for them all.

Magyana sighed. "I wish there were something I could do to lessen your nausea, tali."

"Thanks, but I'm better already," Seregil said.

The old wizard said, "Good. I'm glad to see you both," and reached for their hands.

Alec and Seregil relaxed as they drank their tea and chatted with Thero and Magyana. No one wanted to talk about Seriamaius in their first moments together.

"You look well, Magyana," Seregil said, studying her face.

She reached over and patted Seregil's arm. "Thank you, love. I hope I can say the same to you in a few minutes." She sipped her tea meditatively. "How was your trip to Aurenen, my friends?"

Alec said, "It was wonderful. Thank you so much for finding my mother. We loved seeing her." He told Thero and Magyana about their visits.

"I'm glad we could help, Alec. Using our skills this way makes me much happier than turning them to war." Magyana sighed.

They were silent, knowing they could postpone their business no longer. Magyana spoke reluctantly. "Queen Idrilain and I have discussed the events in Plenimar. Merren i Byn in the west tower is an expert on Plenimaran necromancy. He was born in Benshal, and studied at the Necromantic Hall for years. When his family was killed by marines at their inn for haggling over the price of rooms, Merren came to the Oreska and offered his help. He's been with us now for a hundred and twenty years."

Seregil was unimpressed. "I assume he's been checked out thoroughly." They'd experienced too much treachery to trust anyone without proofs. Long- established spies were not without precedent.

"Oh, yes," Magyana said, ruefully. "When he first arrived, the council turned him inside out. The last thing we wanted was a spy in our midst. Then, after Mardus came," she trailed off for an instant, "Merren demanded to be re-examined. He's completely trustworthy. Queen Idrilain has said you may tell him anything."

Seregil nodded, satisfied.

Magyana continued, "Merren saved many lives after the Oreska battle by tending the wounded using his knowledge of Plenimaran protocols. He has seldom been asked to share his skills before this because most of us abhor their methods." Magyana paused sadly. "Merren couldn't help Nysander, though, because he was struck down by a dyrmagnos at full power."

Thero said, "The sun's setting now. Why don't we have a light dinner, if Seregil's up to it, and then go to bed? Time enough to begin tomorrow." Alec smiled at the young wizard in appreciation. Since Plenimar, Thero had relaxed noticeably, even with Seregil.

They went to Magyana's sitting room, a modest chamber with woodland frescoes on walls symboled for protection. Wethis came bustling in with chicken soup and a warm loaf. Seregil looked his gratitude at Magyana. She wanted to give his stomach time to recover completely. They ate and talked of small things, then said their goodnights.

Alec and Seregil stayed in a guest room on the fourth floor of the tower. It was a small, carpeted chamber with fireplace, desk, chest and a wide bed, luxurious compared to their travel hut.

They undressed and got into bed quickly. Alec pulled Seregil to him, and asked, "Well, what do you think? Are you better off sleeping now, love?"

Voice muffled against Alec's hair, Seregil said, "I'm better off right where I am, tali."

Alec smiled in the darkness, and curled closer.

The endless summer of the Oreska greeted them when they woke. Alec and Seregil met the wizards for breakfast in high spirits. Wethis laid out a big meal this time: fruit, porridge, eggs, and bread, with cider to wash it down.

Magyana was all business this morning, eager to start them on their lessons. "Seregil, I've told Merren about your magical block. It may affect the way he teaches you."

Seregil nodded in agreement, as he chewed a pear.

Magyana turned to Alec. "He knows you're half Hazadrielfaie, Alec. The more information he has, the greater help he may be to you."

"Yes, of course," Alec said.

After breakfast, Seregil and Alec went to meet Merren for the first time. The west tower did not escape the clutter that was characteristic of the senior wizards. The door was opened by Birta, a young Mycenian woman rumored to be Merren's lover. "Greetings, Lord Seregil, Sir Alec. Come in." Birta led them to the sitting room, and introduced them to his apprentice, Piri. They excused themselves, leaving Alec and Seregil to wait for the wizard. Looking around, they saw seascapes on the walls, but had no time to study them because Merren arrived soon after. He was a short man with iron-grey hair and warm brown eyes.

"It's an honor to meet you," he said, and bade them sit beside him. "Nysander and Magyana have often told me of your adventures. Now, I gather, you seek knowledge of Plenimaran magic. I warn you it is distasteful. As you know, at the Oreska, we frown on blood spells, and revile sacrificial magic. Unfortunately, in Plenimar these barbaric practices are common. Filthy though they are, they give the necromancer considerable power. I'll tell you frankly that we can't counter it with our earth magic. We must destroy the links the Empty God has with our world."

At their looks of consternation, Merren explained, "I'm talking about necromantic spells and sacrifices that still exist to honor him." The wizard rose and started pacing back and forth. "Let's begin with your part in this. The destruction of the Helm was the first step in defeating the god completely. He had been building power unchecked for the last thirty years. Now his priests are frantically regrouping. He may never be able to affect humans again. We must make sure that he doesn't."

Merren picked up a Nantan sailing charm shaped like an anchor, and rubbed it between his fingers. "Let's go to the workroom and I'll show you the basics."

Alec and Seregil followed the wizard to a room overflowing with magical paraphernalia. Crucibles, alembics, jars filled with substances of various texture and hue, all were crowded on shelves along the walls. A worktable held items currently under study: ferns, what looked like dried beetles, an eviscerated rat, and wobbly stacks of books. Magnifying lenses were scattered everywhere.

Merren stood at the table and began an impromptu lecture. "As with the Helm, over the centuries wizards have transferred power to objects, thinking of it as accumulated wealth. It is possible to steal then, as you know, though there are safeguards. Not only poison and madness, but pursuit by dra'gorgi and worse phantasms."

The wizard paused. "Blood is the key."

Alec and Seregil looked at each other in dismay. Neither had considered just what it was they had to master.

Merren continued unperturbed; he'd expected this reaction. "Alec, Magyana told me about the vial you found on Vargul. He must have taken your blood from the Crossroads Inn floor. That was his most powerful weapon against you. Vargul and Irtuk could rape your mind effortlessly when they had your physical substance under control. They spelled the blood and mixed it with chychin and lioste, two strong reagents. Alec, if they'd asked you to eat your own entrails with butter, you'd have begged for more."

Merren moved to stand in front of Alec. "Carry no guilt for anything you did in their company," he said earnestly, his brown eyes locked on Alec's. "I don't," Alec answered quietly.

Merren continued, "Force is a terrible thing, but sometimes choice is even worse, eh Seregil? Both of you took necessary actions, and your country is better off for it. The death of two men saved the lives of thousands. Foot soldiers can't begin to match that rate of success. Have you accepted that yet, Seregil?" asked Merren.

"I have, with Alec's help," Seregil said firmly.

Merren smiled. "Excellent. Your connection to Alec may prove as important in our fight as your link to the god. Now let me show you some blood magic at work. Fresh blood is best." Merren pricked his index finger with a pin, and squeezed a few drops of blood into a glass vial. "Can you feel anything yet?"

Alec and Seregil shook their heads.

"I can, but you'll need help." Merren took two tiny stoppered containers down from a shelf. "I spoke of chychin and lioste. Watch them work."

Alec felt acutely uncomfortable, while Seregil looked on in fascination as the blood's chemical structure began to change. There were now two distinct layers to the liquid. The top was clear serum, the bottom viscous maroon. "Now the blood is usable in necromantic incantations." Merren turned to Alec, trying to put him at ease. "Why don't you give me a small command, lad?" Handing Alec pen and paper, Merren waited.

Alec thought for a minute, then he wrote, smiling.

"A backflip! You're trying to put me in Valerius' clutches for sure, Alec." Taking the pen, Merren wrote on the paper in third century Plenimaran characters, which Seregil immediately recognized.

Merren was gratified. "Ah, a fellow scholar. As you know, Plenimar was at its zenith during this period. The Hierophantic influence was still strong and sorcerers reached new heights in their craft. Most of the magic I'll show you dates from that time."

Merren completed the spell, and gave the paper and vial to Alec. "I'm now under your control. Speak the command word." He pointed to the underlined letters.

Alec sounded them out doubtfully, only to burst into laughter when he saw the wizard jump up backwards. Merren landed with a thud on the floor, his legs still under him somehow. The wind knocked out of him, he staggered up and gripped the side of the table. "Next time, let's try something less acrobatic," he said, huffing.

Merren resumed his lecture. "There are ways to protect blood from magical use. That is what I want to do with yours. Seregil, your knowledge of Plenimaran dialects will be most helpful." He took two clean glass jars from the shelf, and handed Alec and Seregil pins he'd put to the flame. "A few drops are all we need."

Merren drew a new container from his collection, and mixed a bit of its powder with their blood. "Seregil, would you compose a spell for Alec now?" Seregil grinned, and wrote quickly.

"Break all the glass in the room," Merren read, unamused. Alec snorted. "Speak the command word now, Seregil."

He did, in flawless Plenimaran, while holding Alec's vial. Nothing happened. Seregil asked, "Was that because of the blocking agent or my magical dysfunction?"

"An excellent question, Seregil, and easily resolved." Merren picked up Alec's jar and the spell scrap. He repeated the command word, but Alec didn't move. "Thank Illior I trust in the principles of magic," Merren said with relief.


	19. Dreamscape

"I think it's time for lunch," Merren said. 

Birta joined them for a meal of baked shrimp in herb sauce and fruit. No one mentioned the morning's activities.

After lunch, they returned to the sitting room. As they sat on the couch, Seregil said, "I believe I've been touched by the god since Plenimar," and told his dream to Merren.

The wizard agreed with Alec's interpretation. "Gold and the sapphire eye are your dominant images of the Empty One, and a flash of gold actually ends the dream. How do you interpret the rest?"

Seregil considered the question. "When I was Nysander's apprentice, I felt safe, as I've never been since. His turning to dust could be symbolic of the end of my apprenticeship or his actual death, of course." Alec squeezed his shoulder.

Merren said, "You must tell Magyana and me about any further dreams. Alec, you may get them as well. Have a care! The dreams themselves may not be innocuous, but could turn into a battleground of their own. Before you leave, I will give you vessels of your blood with the blocking agent, to ward off attempts at possession. These are sleep charms from Basos, meant to protect the wearer from manipulation of the dreamscape."

Merren gave them each a charm. Seregil saw that they were tiny northern bears carved in ivory. "I've spelled them so that they are keyed to your intrinsic natures." Merren smiled apologetically at their surprise. "Thero told me about the otter and stag. Add the blood information, and we have a strong foundation for wizardry.

"Now let's return to the workroom. I want to give you more practice in writing spells and warding them off." As afternoon turned to evening, Merren released them, saying, "Magyana told me she has a special dinner laid on for you tonight. I've enjoyed our work together. My rooms are open to you at any time."

As they walked back to their room, Seregil said mischievously, "We've got an hour before dinner. What do you say to a bath?"

Alec grinned at him. "I'm looking forward to it."

Arriving at the baths, they discovered their luck: the central octagonal pool was unoccupied, and they were alone in the room. Whooping with delight, they jumped in, splashing enough for ten swimmers. Exposure to Plenimaran magic, even under controlled conditions, had left them longing to get clean. Taking advantage of their privacy, they washed more enthusiastically than usual.

"I miss having our own pool," Alec said wistfully, as he floated on his back.

Seregil splashed him, saying, "We'll have one again, tali. As soon as the war is over, we can go wherever we like."

Seeing Magyana's message sphere, Alec and Seregil reluctantly left the pool. They embraced hungrily on the edge, until Seregil said laughing, "We'd better get dressed before we have to go back in."

They raced up the stairs to Magyana's sitting room. "How was your day?" she asked, motioning them to their chairs.

"Informative," said Alec.

"It sounds like you really enjoyed it," Magyana teased him.

Thero, who'd come in during this exchange, winked at Alec. Thero said, "When we returned from Plenimar, I had a few questions based on the magic we'd seen there. Merren's answers left me a little queasy."

"Don't worry, lads, there's no red meat on the menu tonight," Magyana said, and the men groaned.

Over cabbage soup, Seregil told the wizards what they had learned.

"It's too bad you have to study such unpleasant subjects," said Magyana.

Seregil tried to brighten her mood. "Oh, what about the time Nysander and I almost came up with a compound to purify sewage?"

Alec made a face. "That must have been even worse."

"Can we get through dinner without another sewage reference, please?" Thero asked plaintively, and the subject was changed.

* * *

Alone in their room, Alec reached for Seregil, and said, "We have some interrupted business to finish, tali."

"Business?" Seregil teased, stroking Alec's back.

Alec didn't bother to answer, finding a better use for his lips.

*Seriamaius stood among the ruins of the Cockerel Inn. Both sapphire eyes were set in the golden skin of his face. The air seemed on fire behind him. He was beckoning to Seregil with Nysander's head in his hands. "Would you like him back?"*

The whisper gusted through Seregil's brain. He woke in an icy sweat.

Starting awake beside him, Alec asked worriedly, "Another nightmare?"

Seregil willed his back to relax. "Yes, Alec," he forced out.

"Nothing can touch you now, not with me here, love." Alec began kneading Seregil's muscles systematically.

Seregil stretched gratefully. "Thanks, tali," he said, trying to smile.

Alec didn't prompt him, but continued the massage. He knew Seregil would tell him when he was ready.

Seregil sighed and said, "Nysander and the god were in this one too." He told Alec the details.

"It's getting gorier," Alec said in disgust. "First Nysander's remains are dust, then a decapitated head. It's like those watchfire tales that grow more and more scary."

Seregil saw how white Alec looked in the candlelight, and berated himself for not waiting until morning to tell him about the dream. He spent the next hour bringing color back to his cheeks.

* * *

Magyana invited Merren to breakfast the next day. Mid-morning found them finishing their meal. The three wizards looked grim when Seregil recounted his dream. They all had loved Nysander, and it troubled them greatly that Seriamaius was using him as an emotional link to Seregil. No sooner had Seregil exorcised the ghost of Ilar than he had to cope with Nysander's ghastly return.

Deeply offended, Magyana said, "Nysander spent his life opposing Plenimaran magic, and now he's being used like this." She shuddered, and Seregil took her hand. "I know it's not really him, tali. The Empty One no longer has the power to perform those accursed rites, Illior be praised."

Merren concurred. "The god is simply trying to weaken you, Seregil. He selects particularly painful images from your past, and attacks you with them."

Thero said, "I think Alec's right that the imagery grows more violent. He is escalating his attempts to wound you, Seregil."

"I wonder why Harid allied with Ilar, and not the Empty God? He's certainly more powerful," Seregil mused.

Magyana said, "From what Alec has told us, Harid was never in contact with the god himself. Mardus was his only outlet; even Beshar was excluded. When Harid went looking for revenge, he found Ilar's jealousy a potent brew, ready to hand."

Alec asked, "Why hasn't the god tried to get at me? And what about the charms you gave us?" he appealed to Merren.

"I believe your first question is answered by the second, Alec," the wizard said thoughtfully. "The charm may have protected you but not Seregil because of his dysfunction. Remember, he was not fully spared in Dravnia, despite Nysander's precautions. I feared this would happen, but I have nothing else to give him."

Merren turned to Seregil. "Until we find the cause of your problem, if indeed we ever do, magic will be of limited help to you," he said regretfully.

Seregil drank his cider, undisturbed. "I thought as much," he said with resignation. "But there are other defenses, and I intend to use them." Rising, Seregil said, "Thanks for the effort, my friends. We're off to the temple school and Watermead today. We'll be back by tomorrow night. Farewell."

* * *

Alec and Seregil rode out to see a thriving Elsbet at her school, then continued on to Watermead, arriving in late afternoon. As usual, Illia spotted them first. She was playing in the yard with a barrel hoop that rolled off forgotten when she jumped into Seregil's arms. After energetic hugs and kisses all around, she ran to tell her parents they were here.

The whole family came out to greet them in a twinkling. Kari hugged them in turn, looking younger than she had last year, exhausted as she'd been from Gherin's birth. Micum was walking better despite his limp. The babes had grown into robust toddlers.

"Come inside, and let me see to dinner," Kari said, bustling ahead of them.

Illia claimed Alec's lap, and Ruetha, who always knew when Seregil was back, was draped over his thighs. Gherin and Luthas shared a large cradle by the fire, and Micum was unmovable from his deep chair.

Kari returned with foaming mugs on a tray. Seregil could tell by her expression that she'd used the famous Cavish hops he'd brought her. He tasted the beer and grinned appreciatively. "Delicious," he exclaimed, and Kari beamed in delight.

Micum said, "I didn't think we'd see you two so soon."

"Neither did we, but Queen Idrilain had other ideas. We stopped by the temple school on the way here. Elsbet sends her love, and these," said Alec, handing Kari her daughter's letters.

Seregil added, "They just got back from the harvest festival. Elsbet was talking about it non-stop. She put on her ceremonial robe for us. It's burnt orange, and makes her look regal. The blessing must have been something to see this year."

"At least we'll get to visit her on Sakor's Day," Kari said.

Seregil winked at Alec. "It's lucky we've kept up Wheel Street," he drawled. "Of course you're all invited."

Alec said, "We've seen Beka too. She looks wonderful. A soldier's life agrees with her."

Kari smiled wistfully as she left to help her women finish the dinner preparations.

Micum walked over and yanked Seregil up from his chair. Stopping to get his sword from the bedroom, Micum led Seregil outside.

"You've been without a sword too long, Seregil."

His friend didn't answer, face in darkness.

Micum kept his temper down. "Think of Alec then. One man protecting two: those aren't very good odds." He put the sword in Seregil's hand, and felt him instinctively grip it.

"Thanks," Seregil rasped as he turned to leave.

* * *

In the guest room that night, Alec and Seregil were thoughtful as they undressed for bed. Last Shemin, Seregil would have preferred the double beds in his room at the Oreska to the nights of longing he'd spent here, craving Alec's touch.

Alec knew now what Seregil wouldn't tell him then, and rued his own blindness. How could he not have realized Seregil loved him, and that he shared those feelings? All of their friends had known, and he'd taken plenty of good-natured ribbing from them since.

Alec pressed Seregil to the bed with the length of his body, determined to make up for all those unrealized caresses. Their passion that night was so explosive that sleep wasn't even an option.


	20. Dreams of Dominion

Seregil and Alec left Watermead at dawn, having said their farewells the night before. They reached the Oreska that afternoon, and went to find Magyana. Ensconced in her sitting room with mugs of cider in hand, they could tell from her face that something had happened while they were away.

Magyana said, "We've got some unfinished business to clear up, friends. I just heard from one of my Watchers last night. What do you say to a bit of housebreaking, gentlemen?" She looked at them expectantly, and was not disappointed. Both young faces turned to her in interest.

"Sounds like fun," Alec said.

Magyana continued, "Those Lerans may not have escaped justice after all. We're on their trail again, lads. Seems there's a new plot to kill Idrilain, and have it look like a wartime casualty. They want to set up Kellera, a direct descendant of Lera with 'pure' Skalan blood, as the new Queen. What they'll do about Phoria is anyone's guess. The House of the Mosaic Walls on Silvermoon Street holds the key."

"That's one of the most secure houses in the city," Seregil exclaimed in dismay. "Two years back I spent a week trying to get in there when I was after Lord Sorien's gambling markers. I never did succeed. He kept beefing up security to an impossible level. Finally, I got what I needed in another way by dealing with the toughs he owed money to. It wasn't pretty."

Alec said, not at all displeased, "A bit of a challenge, eh?" He locked eyes with Seregil teasingly.

Magyana said, "Tomorrow is sweeps day along Silvermoon Street. At least you've done the preliminary scouting already."

Alec said, "Not really. I'm sure the situation there is totally different now. The gardeners of these villas change the hedges and plantings regularly to foil burglars."

Seregil and Magyana looked at Alec approvingly. "So let's pay a visit there tonight and have a look 'round," Seregil said.

* * *

Alec and Seregil dressed as chimney sweeps, and appeared at the bustling Harvest Market ready for work. Recognizing the butler, Boran, from his previous reconaissance, Seregil raised a hand when he asked for sweeps. The three men headed for the villa, Alec and Seregil a few paces behind Boran. High brick walls surrounded the premises, and the only gate was guarded by two men, paired with two huge watchdogs.

The guards let Boran through and scrutinized Seregil and Alec as they passed. The imposing villa had three floors and twenty rooms, each with a fireplace. The two had their work cut out for them, both above and below board.

They got right down to it under the watchful eye of Antil, a footman brought inside for the occasion, and pretty full of himself because of it. Covered with soot, and constantly suppressing coughs, the filthy pair went from the ballroom, with its four marble fireplaces, to the mean grates of the servants in the attic. When Alec and Seregil were done, they had a plan of the villa in their heads.

Returning to the guest room in Magyana's tower, Alec set it to paper, making adjustments according to Seregil's incisive comments. They strode to Magyana's sitting room in high spirits indeed.

Showing her the plan, Seregil pointed out the easiest points of entry, and she made careful notes so she could provide magical assistance if needed for their attempted break-in.

* * *

Midnight found Alec and Seregil striding towards Silvermoon Street. They were over the west wall in thirty seconds, hands uncut due to their black cloaks. Faced with the watchdogs, they made the Aurenfaie hand sign, to its usual success. The guards did not see the night shadows in the garden.

Alec had mastered the Triple Crow lock, and grinned at Seregil as he felt its tumblers move under his deft fingers. They went in through the cellar entrance, and were met by nothing more than cobwebs and old furniture.

Sorien's study was on the second floor, and they made for it soundlessly. Seregil checked the desk, while Alec looked over the bookshelves. Both used lightstones to scan every sheet of paper found. Three minutes after they entered, Alec read the words 'White Hart' on a page secreted in the base of a bookcase. He and Seregil settled down to an abbreviated copying of the documents. They returned the room to its original state and rabbited out of there twelve minutes after they'd arrived.

Back at the Oreska, Alec and Seregil crowed over their find. Apparently, Sorien had inherited Kassarie's role as the Lerans' leader, and some of the Hart's gold baps had found their way to his villa. There were documents certifying Kellera's heritage, and vicious broadsides attacking Idrilain and her children in the most foul language: just the things Magyana had hoped they'd find.

* * *

They told Thero and Magyana the news at breakfast. She said, "Well, this is certainly enough to go to the Queen with. But I will not recommend that she arrest Sorien yet. We don't want the others getting away as they did last time. How can we ferret them out?"

Seregil looked thoughtful. "Lord Seregil and Sir Alec may be of use there. Kassarie never had a chance to tell the others that we were on to her. All they know is that I was arrested as a Leran sympathizer, and got off somehow. It should be fairly easy for us to join Sorien's circle and gain his trust. For all he knows, I'm a traitor already, and the mysterious Sir Alec should pique his curiosity."

Thero said, "You've come up with the perfect plot."

"It looks like we'll be opening up Wheel Street again," Alec said ruefully. He'd never felt quite at ease there.

Seregil ruffled Alec's hair. "Don't worry, lad, we'll only stay long enough to catch the traitors in their tracks."

* * *

Alec and Seregil left the Oreska after breakfast, and rode out to Wheel Street. Decades seemed to have passed since they were there last. Runcer lived with his sister's family in Nanta, and Arra the cook had taken over the household. She exclaimed at the difference in Alec: he'd grown two inches and filled out since she'd seen him a year ago.

Seregil and Alec had left as friends and returned as lovers; they valued privacy above all now, especially with servants present. Discreet changes were made on the second floor. Since Seregil's bedchamber was the largest, they decided to make it their own. A wider bed wasn't necessary since the old one was massive. Seregil ordered an additional chest and wardrobe for Alec's clothes, of the same Aurenfaie design as Seregil's furniture. The gaudy Mycenian pieces were given away, and Alec's old room became his study. The garderobe and bath adjoined their bedchamber by an interior door. The villa still felt confining to them, but at least it was as comfortable as possible.

* * *

Lord Seregil and Sir Alec gave a party for their sybaritic acquaintances a few days after taking up residence in Wheel Street once more. Prominent on the guest list were Lord Sorien and Lady Reza. The hated silks and brocades came out of storage, and they grumbled over time wasted dressing.

It was a garden party with two tables set up on the terrace looking out over the pool and ornamental flower beds. There were eight people, four to a table, which made for intimate conversation. As was the custom that season, the hosts were at different tables, so Seregil was seated with Sorien and Reza, with Kylith as his dinner companion. Her lover, Julena, was off at war.

Seregil had told Kylith only what she needed to know to help him, and she effortlessly followed his lead in directing the talk towards his interests. Currently, this involved subtly answering Sorien's digs at Queen Idrilain and her children.

"I've heard the war's not going our way at all," sighed Seregil.

Lord Sorien smiled broadly. "What can you expect when it's run so inexpertly? I ask you, how could they have missed the signs that the Plenimarans were massing in Nanta? I've heard they sent in a hundred soldiers against a force of five hundred. Ludicrous!" Sorien snorted into his brandy.

"It's hard to get good intelligence," Seregil said mildly.

Lady Reza said, "Lieutenant Demora is doing a commendable job." Demora was an offshoot of Lera's bloodline.

"She's an excellent officer," Seregil said warmly.

Kylith said, raising her glass, "A toast to the day she and all the brave soldiers are back here with us." The other three drank to this with diverse emotions.

Alec was seated with Lord Paros, Lady Terel, and their daughter Marte, who was practically drooling on him. Seregil had warned him of this, but Alec thought that his friend was more likely to succeed at the delicate task of convincing Sorien of his sympathy with their cause without crossing the line into outright treason than Alec would have been. After all, Seregil's vocabulary was more extensive than Alec's, the fruit of his scholarship.


	21. Plots and Counterplots

Seregil's comment about Demora did not go unnoticed by Sorien and Reza. They discussed it while preparing for bed.

"Lord Seregil seems sympathetic to our cause. Let's invite him and Sir Alec over and find out if he's really one of us. He could do serious damage to Idrilain through Klia especially. Rumor has it that she's infatuated with him." Reza smiled musingly.

"Leave it to a woman to go for the heart," Sorien said indulgently. "By all means, we'll ask them over and see whether we have new allies."

* * *

Over tea in the library, Alec and Seregil mulled over their dinner party. "Please don't invite Marte over here again," Alec groaned.

"Poor child," Seregil teased, "A bit too forward for you, was she?"

Alec nodded vigorously. "I couldn't believe she acted like that with her parents there. She would have tried to grab me under the table if we'd been alone."

"I'm sorry, Alec. Next time we need some warm bodies to fill out a party, I'll pick a different group. It's a bit difficult to avoid, though. You're catnip to all the unattached women in Rhiminee, and a few married ones too."

"This has got to stop," said Alec in exasperation. "Let's discreetly put it about that we're lovers. That ought to put an end to it."

Seregil was speechless. He clearly saw a younger Alec in front of him, aghast at the mere suspicion of love between them. And he knew the mature Alec's craving for privacy. Seregil secretly thought he was being naive as well; the women of his acquaintance wouldn't let a little thing like a talyn bond come between them and their desires. Also, it was one thing for Magyana and their friends at the Oreska to know about their love, but Seregil believed in tightly controlled information. No fact could be bandied about carelessly. They operated on so many strata of society that they had to keep their personal lives under wraps, with carefully selected exceptions.

Seregil smiled ruefully to himself. When he'd first met Alec, he'd noted his 'appalling openness.' His instinctive nature hadn't changed despite his training, a good thing in its way. Although Seregil clearly saw the danger in what Alec had suggested, he couldn't deny that it gave him pleasure as well. 

Alec had noticed Seregil's silence. "What is it, tali? I didn't mean to upset you." He kissed away a frown line on his friend's face.

Seregil returned the kiss, and pressed his face into Alec's neck. "Everything's all right, Alec. I was just surprised that you don't care who knows about us."

"I'm proud to be your talimenios, love. The only reason I haven't sung it out in Harvest Market is our secretive profession."

"Me too, tali," Seregil said, tousling his hair.

* * *

Three nights after the Wheel Street party, Seregil and Alec's hospitality was returned. They were invited to the House of the Mosaic Walls for drinks in the late afternoon. Luckily, their disguises as chimney sweeps had been impenetrable; for all practical purposes, two different people appeared at the front entrance exactly on time.

Boran ushered them into the sitting room with no trace of recognition on his face. Sorien was chatting with Reza while awaiting the guests. He rose smoothly to greet them.

Sorien said, "Welcome, Lord Seregil, Sir Alec. We're honored to have you in our home."

They murmured their thank-yous, and kissed Reza's outstretched hand. Sorien gestured to the sofa opposite him and his wife. Alec and Seregil took their seats, and Reza poured their wine.

After some perfunctory social pleasantries, Reza said, "We talked a bit about the war when last we met, and none of us are satisfied at the way it's going. What would you suggest to try to reclaim the advantage?"

"I'd beef up the shore patrols, send more spies into the territories, and give Lieutenant Demora an immediate field commission to captain," said Seregil with alacrity.

Alec nodded at this, and after exchanging questioning glances, their hosts decided to risk exposure.

"The current ruler of Skala is not who we would wish on the throne." Reza stopped to gauge the effect of this statement on their guests. Encouraged by their attentive faces, she continued. "Our set has been working towards the ascension of the next Queen, Kellera. Would you like to join us?"

Alec paused before answering to strike just the right note of sincerity. "We would indeed, and are honored to be asked."

Seregil said, "As you know, Idrilain almost caught me once. I got away with Alec's help, but we'll redouble our caution from now on. What can we do for you?"

Sorien spoke. "Klia is somewhat infatuated with you, is she not?" At Seregil's nod, he said, "She is aware of her mother's stratagems and location. It should be a simple matter to glean that information from her. Once you do, we'll be able to get to Idrilain, and make it look like a battlefield injury."

They carefully schooled their faces not to reveal their horror. Seregil said heartily, "It sounds like an excellent plan."

"Klia will be in Rhiminee briefly for a war summit with the other field commanders. You'll be able to talk to her in a few days." Reza smiled at them.

Sorien drank his remaining wine. "After you see her, we'll discuss what she says over a private dinner. Good luck, gentlemen."

* * *

Appalled, Alec and Seregil made their way home in somber silence. Dropping into fireside chairs in Alec's study, they exchanged worried glances.

"I had no idea their plot was this far along," Alec said in dismay.

Seregil sighed heavily. "Neither did I, Alec. They know Klia's movements. That might prove extremely dangerous. Their carnage may not be confined to Idrilain herself. What's to stop them from killing all the royal women? They're on the front lines. Their subjects would believe them killed in battle."

"We've got to tell Magyana about this. She's in contact with Queen Idrilain," Alec said.

Seregil looked grim. "We will, Alec, but we must assume that Sorien has set a watch on us. We've won his provisional trust, but I imagine he'll take no chances. From now on, we'll make no movement as Lord Seregil and Sir Alec that we don't want him to be aware of. You'll get more practice at disguise."

For the first time since they'd arrived home, Alec brightened. "That's one of my favorite gambits, Seregil. I love walking out of here through the servants' entrance. There's something satisfying about giving uppity major domos the slip."

Seregil started laughing. "I think on our next assignment we should play footmen, my lad. You have such an affinity for the downstairs lot."

"In everything but the food, tali. Gruel, bread, and cabbage are not my idea of a proper meal."

"Luckily it's only a few minutes to dinner. You're making me hungry for something better than porridge. I happen to know that Arra has prepared stuffed crabs tonight."

* * *

Just after sunrise, Sorien's man saw two little servants scurrying off to market, carrying baskets for their purchases. Certain they weren't followed, the pair changed course and headed for the Oreska.

Thero opened Magyana's door for them, and couldn't resist a little ragging. "Nice outfit, Lord Seregil. The smudges bring out the grey of your eyes most becomingly."

Seregil noted with pleasure that he didn't tease Alec. After their captivity together in Plenimar, Thero always treated him with respect. Seregil winked at the wizard, saying, "Thanks, Thero. I'm glad you appreciate my marketday best."

Magyana came in and greeted them. "Don't stain my couch, lads," she said sternly. When they were perched gingerly on the edge of the cushions, Alec started telling the wizards about the Leran plot.

"Oh, dear," Magyana said. "It didn't take them long to get over the death of Kassarie. Sorien's a good choice for their new leader. He's always been cool under pressure in council, and has many powerful friends. When I speak with the Queen this afternoon, we'll discuss the Lerans' possible moves from here."

"At least we've overcome the biggest hurdle. Ever since Kassarie and the forged letters, she's believed that the Leran threat is real. Nysander said she used to dismiss it as old wives' tales."

* * *

Two days later Alec and Seregil arrived at the palace in the early evening, aware of their covert escort, courtesy of Sorien. Idrilain and Klia had been apprised of the situation by Magyana.

They were ushered into a small sitting room on the first floor. Klia came rushing in, and hugged first Seregil, then Alec.

"It's good to see you again," she said, sounding relieved.

Seregil smiled, and said, "How have you and Myrhini been, my friend?"

"We're lucky. Just a nick on the calf for me, and Myrhini dislocated her shoulder when she was unhorsed."

Alec said shyly, "I bet your foes aren't up and around."

Klia clapped Alec on the shoulder. "That's for sure, Alec."

"Did your mother tell you about Sorien's plot?" Seregil asked.

"Yes, and she's about had it with these Lerans. She wants to wipe out the whole bunch this time." Klia spoke bitterly. She'd almost died when Kassarie tried to burn her alive; only Alec's quick-thinking lunge had saved her.

"We'll try to oblige," Seregil said gravely.

"As I understand it, you'll supply them with accurate information of my mother's and her forces' whereabouts, without mentioning that they're ready to take on their would-be attackers."

"Exactly," Alec said.

Klia unrolled the maps she'd scattered on the couch next to her, and started pointing out the precise location of the Queen and her troops, while Alec took notes. They were massed in the northeast of Mycena, twelve miles from Boersby. Klia would not discuss the security put into place to protect the Queen, lest the Lerans, reverting to form, treat their 'friends' poorly, and try to beat it out of them.

Their business finished at last, the three friends sat back on the couch, and savored good food and better conversation. Klia wanted to know what they'd done after returning from Aurenen, and Seregil and Alec were interested in her battlefield adventures, so there was plenty to talk about.

* * *

Returning to Wheel Street under the watchful eye of Sorien's agent, Alec and Seregil headed upstairs.

"At dinner tomorrow we'll give Klia's material to our hosts, and try to find out the identities of others in the Leran circle. The papers we copied seemed incomplete. If they're smart, they'd never have all the names in one place." Seregil grinned in anticipation of the meeting tomorrow night. He loved a test of wits.

Returning the smile, Alec said, "Once they see the quality of our information, we'll have their faith. We've proved what we can do for them with our connections."

"Let's hope so, Alec."


	22. Traitorous Trysts

Seregil and Alec arrived precisely on time for their dinner engagement with Sorien and Reza. Their hosts were so eager for details that as soon as the servants had served the barley soup, Sorien spoke up.

"Well, Lord Seregil, did things go as anticipated when we last talked?"

Seregil answered, "Indeed they did, my lord." He took out his pages of notes and maps, and passed them to Sorien.

His host was beside himself at the completeness and exactitude of the maps and plans. "Dear Lord Seregil, thank you for this excellent information. I'm sure we'll put Queen Kellera on the throne with your help."

Reza beamed at both her guests. "You have bettered our expectations, my dear friends. To your good work," she said, raising her glass of white wine.

They all drank to that fitting toast. Sorien and Reza left the room to put the papers in their safe. Alec and Seregil knew it was in the study in the next room, by the fireside. Accordingly, after making sure they were unwatched, Alec knelt by the fireplace in the dining chamber, aware that it shared a flue with the study fire. Seregil stood guard. Sure enough, voices were barely audible.

"...Perris will be able to dispatch Idrilain with a little help from our agents in place, Vence and Mal. I think Otri and Palt would be most suitable to assist them, don't you, my dear?" Sorien appealed to his wife.

"That sounds like an excellent team," Reza said.

* * *

Overflowing with what they'd just overheard, Seregil and Alec went to Wheel Street to check for pursuit. Since they were no longer followed, the men headed for the Oreska. Apparently, their wealth of material had secured them the full confidence of the Lerans. This was lucky for Magyana's upholstery.

In her sitting room, they celebrated for the second time that night, this time sincerely.

"You should have seen their faces, Magyana," Alec said. "They were acting as if Kellera had already ascended the throne."

Thero and Magyana chortled at this. The Lerans had dogged the legitimate line for too long, and it was satisfying to stymie them, and perhaps put an end to their depredations for good.

Seregil's expression was troubled, however. "It's a shame about Perris. He's been involved with Myrhini for months, and I hate to see her hurt."

"Better to find out now than wake up with a dagger in the back," Thero said.

"You're right, of course," Seregil answered. Betrayal continued to infuriate him.

Alec gave him an understanding grin. "If all goes well, none of our people will be hurt. It looks like we finally have all the names of the conspirators, thanks to the lists we saw and what we overheard tonight."

* * *

Alec and Seregil were both wearing swords when Magyana translocated them to Boersby the next morning. After a few deep breaths, Seregil felt well enough to hike to the Queen's encampment with Alec, and they discovered Magyana had sent word of their arrival. Two guards escorted them to her tent.

"Lord Seregil, Sir Alec, well met," Idrilain said, as she rose from the rug where she'd been studying some papers.

They bowed, and she continued, "Thank you for all your work on my behalf. We have things well in hand here. All the traitors are identified and under discreet watch. When they make their move, we'll have them. Magyana thinks they'll try something at the first watch stand-down of the day, in one hour."

"What can we do to help?" asked Seregil.

Idrilain looked at him in her no-nonsense way, and said, "The news about Perris bothers me the most. I'd like you to talk with him, see what you can find out. He's seen you at our camps before; it should arouse no suspicion."

"Of course, Majesty," said Alec.

* * *

Commander Perris was in his tent writing orders for his captains. "Alec, Seregil, I'm delighted to see you. What brings you out today?"

"Just some news about a Plenimaran unit set to move," Seregil said casually.

Perris offered them a seat on his blankets. "Have you seen Myrhini?" he asked, with what sounded like real wistfulness in his voice.

"She came to Rhiminee with Klia two days ago. Her shoulder is healing quickly, and she looks well," Alec said.

Perris seemed relieved. "Marvelous," he said with feeling. "My next leave is in two months. I'll try to see her then. Lord Sorien told me we could use a house his family owns in Stook."

The mention of Sorien's name started Seregil's mind racing. Had Perris dropped it into the conversation as a test, to see where their loyalties lay?

Concealing his surprise, Seregil said, "That gentleman is a most generous fellow. He always helps his friends and their causes."

Perris gave a slow whistle. "So it's true! I wouldn't have credited it. You're Lerans." As he talked, Alec saw him reflexively reach for his sword. Alec's hand shot out to grab his wrist in a grip of iron. Seregil and Alec looked at each other, and couldn't help laughing.

Perris stared from face to face, dumbfounded. "What's going on here?"

After a final snort, Alec said, "You've just cleared yourself, my friend. We couldn't imagine you guilty of treason, but we had to investigate the possibility because Sorien mentioned you."

"Idrilain couldn't believe it either, but when you volunteered Sorien's name just now, things seemed grim." Seregil chuckled. "Ridiculous as it is, trying to kill us has saved your skin. Some of us suspected Lerans are actually loyal Queen's men."

Perris' expression went from amazement to joy in the space of an instant. He hugged them both long and hard. "I don't know how I could have been so deluded."

"The same way we all were, Perris," said Alec. "Sorien's an expert at playing us against one another. I don't trust any of his information, except what we got from his private papers. In half an hour there may be an attempt on the Queen's life, and we have to figure out who the guilty parties really are."

Seregil said, "These are the other names Sorien mentioned: Vence, Otri, Mal, and Palt. Do you know anything about these soldiers?"

"Indeed I do. Otri's a captain, the others lieutenants. They usually act as Queen's scouts, and report to Idrilain daily when in camp. You said they might try something in half an hour. Since we have two sets of guards on her tent, they never change over at the same time."

Alec said, "All of the suspected traitors are under guard themselves, including you, my friend." He gave Perris a rueful smile.

"That was the right course to take," the commander said wryly. "I would have done it myself."

Seregil said, "Consider yourself lucky. There's plenty of room in Red Tower Prison." He spoke lightly, but the thought sent chills through Alec. He remembered his dread all too clearly when he'd believed Seregil doomed to a traitor's death. Seregil continued, "Let's go to Idrilain now. It won't arouse the Lerans' suspicions; they'll think we're reinforcements."

"A happy irony," Alec said, as they left the tent.


	23. A Circle of Friends

The three men were let into Idrilain's tent, just as they'd been admitted many times before. There were no signs of threat or heightened security.

Idrilain raised her eyebrow at Seregil, and he nodded reassuringly. "A mistake, my Queen," he said with relief.

"Perris, I'm glad to see you." Idrilain spoke warmly.

Impulsively, the commander got on one knee, and kissed his Queen's hand. Alec could see the gratitude in her eyes. He felt it too; their judgment of character had been right after all. Myrhini had a steadfast lover, Skala a loyal officer.

"Well, gentlemen, how about putting the next few moments to good use?"

They eagerly started in on a spirited conversation on the overall course of the war. Seregil recounted Plenimaran efforts to win the freeholdings, gleaned from long talks with Valerius on the road. Alec spoke from experience about the psychology of the northern folk, and what they were likely to do when faced with impossible choices. Perris talked strategy, comparing their use of archers, cavalry, and infantry with Plenimar's.

The moment of the stand-down arrived, and all four of them subconsciously tensed. They rose, and the men circled the Queen, swords drawn, ready to die rather than let an attacker through.

Sure enough, there was a commotion outside. They heard heavy bodies fall as the tent flap was pulled back by Otri and Vence, followed by Mal and Palt. The intruders grinned, seeing three men they thought were allies.

"Congratulations, men. We've done it. Idrilain, how does it feel to be the tail end of a dynasty? Finally we'll have a rightful ruler on Skala's throne. What will it be: the exile your ancestor offered Lera or the taste of a righteous sword?" Seeing her proud smile, Otri addressed Alec, Seregil, and Perris. "Men, hold her for us."

Seregil stepped forward, and said, "I'm afraid there's been a misunderstanding. We serve Skala's true Queen, Idrilain. Gentlemen, throw down your swords or prepare to use them." Alec drank in the sight of him standing there, all defiance and danger.

The Lerans noted this too, and they hesitated a moment before flashing their swords. It was four on four, and ninety two year old Idrilain gave them quite a fight. Seregil disarmed Vence with a flick of the wrist, and rushed to the Queen's defense. Alec struggled fiercely with Mal, finally stabbing him in the throat. Perris grimly battled Palt, who doubled over in agony from a slice to the belly. Idrilain grinned ferociously as she and Seregil pressed Otri back against the tent wall.

Guards came bursting in then, and the victors laughed, relishing the timing. Reinforcements arriving after the battle was over; even Alec had seen that chestnut at the Tirarie theater. Seregil, who'd seen everything, realized that cliches were rooted in fact, and this deepened his amusement.

* * *

Thanking them profusely, Idrilain and Perris invited them to stay at the encampment for the night, but Alec and Seregil said their farewells and translocated to the Oreska. The two found themselves in the centaurs' grove, surrounded by Feeya and Hwerlu, and their human friends Thero and Magyana.

The centaurs danced happily around the newcomers. "Seregil, little Alec, it's good to see you," Feeya surprised them by saying. The last time they had met her she had not mastered the Skalan language. They made Feeya and her mate comic bows, hugged their friends, and told them about the events at Boersby.

Magyana gazed at them with shining eyes. "I'm glad you two are on our side."

"Well done, friends," Thero said simply.

The humans settled against tree trunks to relax. Oak leaves rustled in the breeze. Alec drank in the company and serenity as he rested.

"We have yet to deal with Sorien's crew over here," Seregil said.

Magyana looked confident. "The Silvermoon Street villa is under watch. I suggest you keep your date with Sorien for drinks this evening. Thero and I will wait outside to clean up the mess."

"There's going to be a lot of commotion at Traitor's Hill in the next few days," Thero said with satisfaction.

Seregil chuckled. "At least this time they're executing the right people," he said wryly.

* * *

Alec and Seregil spent a happy day with their friends at the Oreska, then headed over to Silvermoon Street at dusk. The late Erasin wind blew their hair back bracingly as they strode along.

Boran led them to his master in the study, and they sat down on the couch.

Sorien said, "News of Idrilain's fate should reach us soon."

"There's no need to remain in suspense, my lord. I'll tell you what you need to know right now." Smiling at Sorien's look of surprise, Seregil went on. "During the first guard change of the day, the conspirators came in just as planned, but Idrilain was ready for them. They were wounded or dead, and carted off by her guardsmen."

Sorien's mouth fell open. "How do you know all this?"

"We were there," Alec said with amusement. At his host's puzzled look, Alec elaborated. "Sorry, Lord Sorien, but your scheme is at an end. The Leran conspiracy is over. Unless you've passed your hatred down to your children, Skala will be free of it forever. Queen Idrilain will show you mercy, and allow them to inherit your estate."

Sorien stared at them both, dumbfounded. He didn't try to escape, no doubt realizing the futility of it. Alec immobilized his hands by putting on his jacket backwards, and used the curtain pull to bind his legs.

Seregil said, "Think well on the Queen's compassion, my friend. Your plans were free of that most excellent quality."

Nodding to their host, Alec and Seregil went out, to find that the wizards had already ensured that none of the household would escape. They had sealed the villa, and were questioning the servants using truth spell to determine if they had been involved in the plot.

Magyana took them aside to tell them that Reza had already been taken to the Red Tower. "The other conspirators have been imprisoned. The Guard has been busy; there were many families involved, but this time, we got them all." She let Alec and Seregil out, and they headed home to Wheel Street.

* * *

Magyana sent a message sphere the next afternoon, asking that they join her at the Oreska. She and Thero were waiting for them in the sitting room.

Magyana said, "I thought you might want to know that we caught every one of the thirty two people on the list. That's the lot of them, and I can't say I'm sorry at the Queen's justice. The Lerans have caused too much suffering and death already. Seregil tali, I wish this hadn't affected you so personally with Lord Corruth."

"I've heard nothing but good of him from the older wizards," Thero put in.

Seregil smiled his gratitude. "Thank you both. "I've always revered him." He tugged on his neck lacings to show them the Consort's ring Idrilain had given him. Seregil had worn it on a chain around his neck ever since, to honor Corruth.

* * *

Seregil and Alec celebrated the defeat of the Leran conspiracy with glasses of wine in their bedchamber at Wheel Street. In mid-toast, Seregil slumped to the ground, senseless. Alec rushed to him, and looked him over. He appeared asleep, and suddenly Alec understood.

"Seriamaius!" Alec screamed, as he tried to rouse Seregil.

*Seregil did not hear Alec's yell. The outside world did not exist for him. He was adrift on the barren plain of his nightmares. The dreamscape stretched to the limitless distance, unrelieved by living green.

Seriamaius stood in front of Seregil, fully visible at last. He looked like a handsome youth with intensely blue eyes and gold poured over his skin. The Empty God laughed. "You thought I had to wait until you were ready to sleep? I can summon you at will. But there is no need for us to be enemies. Why not accept me as your god?"

He beckoned to Seregil. "I need you with me. Take me out into the world with you." He came towards Seregil, his skin aflame and arms spread wide to embrace him.

"No," said Seregil, the word reverberating loudly through his head.

Seriamaius tried to touch him, but met with resistance. "You are mine. You can never truly bond with the boy. Haven't you seen too much death to risk a mortal love?"

Seregil resisted the passivity Seriamaius evoked in him. "You are death," he spat out.

The god regarded him calmly. "No," he said. "More sacrifices won't be necessary when you give yourself to me." He knew Seregil would like to be the one to stop the carnage.

"Come, I want you by my side," Seriamaius said, exerting his will.

Just as Seregil felt his resolve waver, a circle of friends formed around him. He could feel the touch of Micum's hand to his right, and Nysander to his left, with Alec completing the whole. They were invisible to his eyes.

Seregil's left hand slowly rose. The god reached out to grasp it, but Seregil's hand continued on to his body. Seriamaius screamed in agony as his golden skin was seared. He looked down to see the Coin of Desderos spread fiery welts across his chest. Anguish etched his face.

Seriamaius slowly backed away from Seregil. "I see you are a flawed vessel," he said, voice gradually receding.*

Seregil returned to himself in his comfortable bed at Wheel Street. Alec held his right hand, and smiled when he saw Seregil's eyes open.

"He's not coming back this time."

Alec said, "I know, tali."

Grin at full tilt, Seregil took Alec in his arms. Their sleep that night was blessedly free of dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My thanks for joining Seregil and Alec on their adventures. Special thanks to my friend Travis for being a better archivist than Jocasta Nu herself.


End file.
